Suki Mo Aishiteru
by camillawliet96
Summary: "Kau menyukai si Hyuuga itu?"/"Kau menyukainya Gaara!"/Neji berusaha merape Gaara di dalam mobilnya, XDD *plakk* /Gaara ngacuhin Neji/Shikamaru punya rencana 'spesial' untuk membuat NejiGaa rujuk lagi? Naruto menanyai Sasuke tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya speechless/akankah NejiGaa rujuk kembali?/ summary ancur/RnR/PLEASE?/jangan pelit review,kasih satu kata saja :p/ met baca!
1. Chapter 1: When I See You

**Tittle: ****好き****も ****愛してる**_**baca: (Suki Mo Aishiteru).**_

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T ––––Pada awalnya *khukhukhu**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Nih Fic ~ Camillawliet96****愛****보이프렌드**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**First Chapter**_

Waktu istirahat makan siang yang penuh kebisingan di kelas XII-A, banyak orang sedang berkumpul di dalam maupun luar kelas ini yang mayoritasnya adalah kaum hawa a,k,a perempuan yang kelihatan sedang sibuk komat-kamit menonton sesuatu.

"Eh….ano….aku…aku Shion dari kelas XII-D….aku menyukaimu,.. maukah..jadi pacarku..."

"Memangnya kamu mau menuruti keinginanku, hn?"

"Te-tentu saja! Apapun akan kulakukan!"

"A.p.a.p.u.n?."

"I-iya."

"Baguslah…"

Sudah seminggu berturut-turut Sasuke Uchiha , seorang cowok dengan surai raven setengkuk dengan mode pantat ayamnya..'ditembak' oleh cewek-cewek yang entah sudah berapa jumlahnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Tittle: ****好き****も ****愛してる**_**baca: (Suki Mo Aishiteru).**_

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T ––––Pada awalnya *khukhukhu**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Nih Fic ~ Camillawliet96****愛****보이프렌드**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sas! Ini sudah yang ke-20 dalam minggu ini ya?! Padahal punyaku sudah delapan belas, cuma meleset dua angka. Bikin iri saja!" ujar seorang remaja berambut jabrik kecokelatan bernama Kiba dengan seringaian terpoles rapi di wajahnya.

"Hn, Ayo pergi.." tanggap Sasuke singkat-padat-dan-tidak jelas atas argument Kiba barusan sambil berlalu diikuti tiga orang kawannya itu.

Ia sudah bosan bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah ini. Entah sudah berapa orang gadis yang pernah dipacarinya, itupun mereka sendiri yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Bahkan tidak sungkan untuk menyerahkan tubuh mereka pada si tuan muda ini. Yang lebih parahnya lagi setiap gadis-gadis yang dipacarinya itu hanya dijadikan mainannya saja. Setelah puas bersenang-senang, dia pun memutuskan hubungan begitu saja dan minggu depannya lagi, dia sudah menggandeng pacar yang baru lagi.. hebat memang!

Hanya itu saja tanggapan Uchiha Sasuke kepada gadis-gadis yang seenak undelnya menyatakan cinta hanya karena tampang ganteng dan posisinya sebagai anak orang kaya. Sejujurnya ia sangat bosan dengan sekolahnya.. bagaimana tidak..setiap harinya pasti ada cewek yang menyatakan cinta padanya. **Tidak ada hari tanpa pernyataan cinta, **Itulah serangkaian kata yang mungkin pantas di sandangkan untuk pangeran sekolah yang satu ini.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Musim panas tahun ini begitu membosankan, sudah tiga minggu pindah ke sekolah baru pun tak ada sesuatu yang begitu berarti yang dapat dilakukan.

etidaknya itu menurut sudut pandang seorag remaja lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto, remaja berusia enam belas tahun dengan rambut blonde jabrik dan tiga garis halus di kedua sisi pipinya, anak lelaki yang selalu menyendiri dengan tujuan supaya tidak terlihat menyolok di mata siapapun di sekolahnya dan selalu memasang tatapan tidak peduli kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, alhasil sesuai dengan keinginannya dia tidak memiliki teman satupun dan tidak ada yang mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema pada salah satu koridor di lantai tiga konoha gakuen yang sudah sepi mengingat sejam yang lalu sekolah telah usai dan siswa-siswi di sekolah otomatis telah meninggalkan gedung bertingkat 5 tersebut. Sasuke a.k.a pemilik suara derap langkah itu kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah sunyi itu. Rupanya dia sengaja pulang terlambat hanya untuk menghindari sederet cewek-cewek centil yang menugguinya entah untuk apa. Sasuke sedang berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya menyusuri koridor panjang itu untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Karena bosan di'tembak' melulu, Sasuke membolos pada jam pelajaran terakhir lalu pergi ke atap gedung sekolah untuk menenangkan diri sambil menunggu waktu sekolah selesai sekaligus bersembunyi menunggu sekelompok cewek-cewek yang menyatakan diri sebagai fansgirlnya sampai dia benar-benar merasa kalau tidak ada satu orangpun yang belum pulang.

PIP PIP PIP

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memicingkan matanya kesal karena perjalanannya terusik dengan ponsel di saku blazer hitamnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdering, dengan malas Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang tadinya bertengger di saku celanannya untuk mengambil ponsel pada saku blazernya.

"Hoi Sas! Kau dimana? Kami mencarimu tahu!" Sahut suara seseorang di telepon dengan nada agak sebal, tak perlu berpikir lama pun Sasuke sudah tahu kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Kiba karena di antara kawan-kawannya yang paling cerewet hanya Kiba saja.

Sasuke mendengus sejenak sambil menyisir poni ravennya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel. "Hn, nanti malam kita ke klabmu seperti biasa. Jaa mata." Ujar Sasuke singkat lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kiba.

TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda tadi ke dalam ruang kelas yang tadi sempat ditinggalnya untuk mengambil tas sekolah yang ada di tempat duduknya untuk segera pulang.

Ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, pandangan remaja setinggi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter ini tertuju kepada sesosok manusia yang tengah duduk sendirian di dalam kelas sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan satu tangan menopang dagu.

"Chk." Sasuke mendecak pelan sembari terus berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di samping sosok blonde yang tengah duduk sendirian itu. 'Masih ada penguntit..' batinnya sambil mendekati mejanya.

Setelah mengambil tas-nya dan melangkah pergi dengan cuek , si Uchiha bungsu ini malah merasa aneh, Kenapa? Tentu saja karena orang yang dikiranya adalah wartawan sekolah yang biasanya akan menanyakan sederet pertanyaan yang merepotkan untuk bahan berita sekolah itu tidak kunjung menyapanya.

Reflek Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang di tempat remaja yang diidentifikasi sebagai Naruto itu berada. Sadar tengah ditatap, remaja dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berada beberapa meter di depannya itu.

Tak sampai sedetik Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela menatap langit biru yang perlahan berubah warna karena hari semakin sore, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini mengannkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengamati Naruto dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambutnya.

Merasa aneh karena tidak diperdulikan membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan dan tanpa sadar malah menampakkan seulas senyum tipis yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang manapun di sekolah ini.

Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum? Tentu saja karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia diabaikan oleh sseeorang di sekolah ini. Biasanya dialah yang selalu mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan orang-orang di sekolah ini kepadanya dan sekarang malah ada seorang remaja misterius yang bahkan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Hei, sedang apa di sekolah yang sesepi ini?" tanpa sadar deretan kalimat terlontar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu, padahal biasanya kalau melihat orang yang tidak dikenalinya saja Sasuke sudah malas. Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke malah bertanya hal seperti ini pada pemuda pirang dengan mata biru di depannya itu.

"Hn." Hanya 2 huruf yang tidak jelas apa artinya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Melihat tanggapan yang super dingin dari sosok berkulit tan di depannya ini, sukses membuat Sasuke yang notabene stoic itu benar-benar kaget. "Kau murid pindahan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi pada Naruto dan lagi-lagi mendapat tanggapan yang sama.

"Hn."

"Namamu?"

Pertanyaan yang satu ini sukses membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah si penanya a.k.a Sasuke sendiri. "Bukan urusanmu." Tuturnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar lalu kembali lagi menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Hmm." gumam Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Beberapa detik kemudian datang empat orang berpakaian formal dengan kacamata hitam dan wireless di masing-masing telinga mereka datang menghampiri Naruto yang masih saja tidak bergeming akan kehadiran empat orang barusan. Sasuke yang masih mengamati Naruto pun memundurkan langkahnya untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Bocchama, nyonya besar memerintahkan kami untuk membawa anda pulang ke rumah. Sekarang sudah larut, Beliau sangat khawatir." Ujar seorang pria yang memiliki sebuah garis melintang di pertengahan hidungnya tampaknya dia adalah bodyguard dari sosok bernama Naruto itu.

"Wakatta, Iruka jii-san." Tanggap Naruto dingin.

"Lewat sini bocchama."

"Maa..aku bisa jalan sendiri kok."

Naruto melangkah melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tak jauh darinya diikuti rombongan pengawal yang menjemputnya tadi. Sekilas sepasang iris oniks milik Sasuke bertatapan dengan iris Sapphirenya. Hanya sekilas, kemudian Naruto berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Bocchama? Hmm..Menarik…" kata Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil menyeringai tipis.

Tak sampai lima menit ketika Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu tampak beberapa orang dengan tuksedo hitam sedang menuruni sebuah mobil limosin dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sama." Kata orang-orang dengan pakaian formal itu dengan sopan secara bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hn."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**~Seminggu kemudian~ **

Sasuke sedang membolos dari kelasnya dan melangkah dengan tangan di sakunya menaiki tangga menuju tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu sekaligus melepaskan stressnya yakni atap sekolah.

TAP TAP TAP

Ketik sampai di atap gedung sekolah itu dan menutup pintunya Sasuke berjalan gontai sambil mendengus panjang lalu berjalan beberapa meter menuju tempat dimana ia biasa duduk tapi ketika sudah mendekati tempat peristirahatannya(?) sepasang iris oniksnya menangkap sepasang kaki yang terbalut celana skinny bermotif kotak-kotak dengan garis merah-hitam-biru a.k.a celana sekolah mereka dengan sepatu kets putih dengan lambang ninetail fox di bagian pinggirnya itu tengah terlunjur kaku, setengah tubuh sang pemilik kaki tidak kelihatan karena terhalang tembok sekolah di atap itu.

Sekilas sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati sepasang kaki itu beberapa saat. 'Kiba? Bukan.. Neji?.. mana mungkin. Shika? Lebih tidak masuk akal..' batin Sasuke sambil terus mengamati sepasang kaki itu. 'Lalu kaki siapa?' batinnya lagi.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya bingung sekaligus kesal karena ada orang asing yang dengan beraninya masuk ke area pribadinya ini. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tidak mau tahu kini melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk melihat siapa orang sudah yang merusak mood untuk bersantainya itu. Sasuke terus melangkah perlahan dengan tangan yang setia bertengger di saku celananya mendekati sepasang kaki yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Pasalnya selain Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya, tidak ada yang berani datang atau bahkan sekedar menginjakkan kaki ke tempat yang sudah dicap sebagai miliknya ini.

Sudah menjadi peraturan sekolah ini bahwa atap sekolah hanyalah milik sang tuan muda selama dia bersekolah di sini. Lagipula sekolah ini hanya salah satu cabang kecil dari perusahaan milik keluarganya. Secara tidak langsung sekolah ini sudah dianggap sebagai miliknya. Kalau dia mau membolos, tidak ada yang akan menegur apalagi memarahinya, bisa-bisa langsung dipecat.

Ketika jarak antara Sasuke dengan sepasang kaki itu semakin menipis Sasuke malah memicingkan matanya lalu menghentikan langkahnya karena mendapati banyak bercak-bercak merah kental berceceran di sekitar sepasang kaki yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan perasaan yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi tidak enak Sasuke menelan ludahnya sambil menarik napas dalam meskipun masih dengan wajah minim ekspresinya, Sasuke melangkah mendekati sepasang kaki itu untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu benar.

DEG

Mata si Uchiha bungsu ini terbelalak selama kurang labih 1,5 detik(?) sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Seorang remaja dengan seragam sekolah lengkap tengah duduk dan sibuk berkutat dengan benda semacam papan yang di pegang dengan tangan kiri menumpu pada pahanya sambil tangan kanannya terlihat sedang menulis atau apalah itu pada papan yang didekapnya itu. Sedagkan kuas dan pastel cat air berserakan dimana-mana.

Sasuke mendengus angkuh sambil mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari saku celananya untuk berkacak pinggang. 'Dia..?'

Sadar kagiatannya tengah diusik, sang remaja itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sisi kanan dimana sekarang Sasuke berada. Hanya sedetik sosok yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu melihat lalu menampakkan death glare gratisnya pada pemuda seputih porselen ini.

…Hening…Hening…hening…

Sebuah perempatan mini bertengger manis di dahi Uchiha bungsu ini, merasa kesal karena tidak dipedulikan ditambah lagi dipelototi oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. 'Heh.. berani sekali orang ini..' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah terangkai sempurna di dalam kepalanya untuk dilontarkan pada sosok di hadapannya ini, kegiatannya terhenti oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya dengan agak keras dari belakang, disusul beberapa orang lagi yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hoooi Sas! Kau sudah duluan bolos ya, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu keluar tadi!" cerocos Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

Ternyata orang-orang itu adalah gerombolan tuan muda atau lebih tepatnya teman-teman yang selalu bersama-sama dengan Sasuke kemanapun pergi. "Chk, Kiba.."desis Sasuke sambil mendeath glare Kiba.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan —atau cekikan?—yang begitu erat di leher Sasuke, pemuda yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu tertawa dengan volume yang bukan pelan hingga terbatuk-batuk yang membuat Sasuke spontan menautkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil menatap satu per satu teman-temannya itu memberi isyarat agar mereka diam.

Pangeran sekolah ini menyingkap kemeja dua orang temannya yang diketahui bernama Neji dan Shikamaru lalu menyeret mereka pergi menjauh dari atap sekolah disusul oleh Kiba yang masih kebingungan dengan tindakan Sasuke barusan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TAP TAP TAP

"Hey! Hey! Sas! Mau kemana kita? Tidak jadi bersantai di atas?"gerutu Kiba saat mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan memasuki koridor.

"Hn, kita ke kelas." Timpuk Sasuke dengan nada dingin masih dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger rapi di dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Naze?" Tanya Neji dengan tampang bingung namun stoic(?)

"Mendokusai.." Timpal seorang cowok yang berjalan paling belakang dari gerombolan mereka yang tidak lain merupakan teman Sasuke sendiri yang bernama Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Perlahan sudut bibir cowok playboy bernama Sasuke itu terangkat sedikit. "Hn, malam ini aku yang traktir." Tandasnya sambil setengah menolehkan kepalanya kepada teman-teman di belakangnya.

"Guhh.. Tapi..Iya deh! Mau!" Teriak Kiba yang berjalan dibelakang sambil terus berjalan ke kelas.

" ." balasnya masih dengan seringaian terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**~Dua hari kemudian~**

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tengah asik bercengkerama di dalam kelas, diantaranya ada Kiba yang tengah duduk di atas bangkunya dengan kedua kaki tertumpu pada meja belajar, Neji yang sedang bersandar pada sisi kusen jendela, dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di belakang bangku.

Diiringi bisingnya keadaan ruang kelas para tuan muda populer ini asyik bercerita tentang hal-hal yang entah penting atau tidak itu tanpa memperdulikan sekitar mereka yang kini dikerumuni banyak siswi-siswi centil entah dari kelas yang sama dengan mereka maupun keas lainnya, bahkan adik kelas pun banyak yang datang dari lantai bawah hanya untuk melihat mereka. Ada yang sibuk mengambil foto mereka, ada yang berbisik-bisik dan ada pula yang datang menyerahkan kado-kado yang ditujukan pada para tuan muda ini.

~Di sisi lain~

Berbeda dengan siswi-siswi centil tadi, di sudut belakang ruang kelas terlihat sosok remaja yang diidentifikasi bernama Naruto sedang duduk memandang ke luar jendela di samping tempat duduknya, memandang langit indah yang begitu biru serupa dengan iris sapphirenya.

Tentu saja karena gelagatnya yang mematung tanpa ekspresi seperti arca buddha itu membuatnya menjadi objek pandang Sasuke yang sedang di depan bersama teman-temannya—dan kerumunan siswi-siswi.

Sadar pandangan temannya tertuju ke arah lain membuat Neji menoleh mencari tahu apa yang begitu penting sehingga membuat seorang Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai cowok super cuek mau memandangi sesuatu—atau seseorang?— dengan begitu seriusnya.

Menyadari apa yang dipandangi temannya itu membuat Neji menyeringai usil. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya namun belum menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya bel sudah duluan berbunyi dan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi kelompok tuan muda itu menyingkir ke tempat duduk dan kelas masing-masing membuat Neji menunda niatnya barusan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sore harinya setelah kegiatan belajar selesai Sasuke dan teman-temannya seperti biasa berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan mereka melewati kelas XII-A yakni kelas mereka sendiri. Ketika merasa sudah mendekati pintu kelas Neji menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya untuk memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya belum lama ini. Benar saja dugaannya, Sasuke sedang melihat ke dalam kelas—sambil terus berjalan—tanpa memperdulikan celotehan Kiba dan gerutuan Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan disampingnya di sampingnya.

'Aneh..' batin Neji sambil menyeringai tak jelas.

Mereka pun terus melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dan tentu saja di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati terdapat fansgirl yang selalu mengerumuni bahkan membuntuti mereka.

"Sas, sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Neji tepat di samping telinga Sasuke sambil menepuk bahunya keras yang sukses membuat Sasuke kaget hingga terlonjak.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tak senang dengan perlakuan kawannya yang hampir membuatnya kena seragan jantung dadakan sambil mengusap-usap bahunya. "Tidak ada…." Jawabnya dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Sambil terus berjalan menghadap ke depan dengan tatapan dinginnya."….yang perlu ku lihat."sambungnya lagi dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Neji menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Souka.."balas Neji sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mendokusai..ada apa?" Shikamaru bergabung dalam percakapan ini dengan nada malas.

"Hu-um! Ada apa?" Tambah Kiba dengan sebelah alis terangkat mendengar pembicaraan Neji dan Sasuke, tak lupa sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada cewek-cewek di koridor yang mereka lewati dan langsung membuat siswi-siswi centil itu berteriak histeris, ada juga yang tepar ditempat.

"Hn. Tidak ada." tukas Sasuke sambil terus melangkah dengan tatapan dinginnya dan sekilas memberihan Glare untuk kawan-kawannya agar yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aaa~ Souka…?" cibir Neji dengan sangat OOC yang sukses mendapat Death Glare gratis langsung dari Sasuke.

Obrolan para tuan muda ini terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dimana telah tersedia kendaraan jemputan masing-masing tuan muda. Diantaranya Neji dengan BMW Audio R8 miliknya yang tentunya ada sopir pribadi juga didalamnya. Kiba dengan Mercedes Silver SLS AMG miliknya yang dikemudikannya sendiri karena tidak ingin jok mobil yang harganya sekitar $200.000 Amrik (sekitar 1,8 M) itu tercemar dengan adanya seorang sopir. Lalu Shikamaru dengan mobil tipe Aston Martin DB9i yang dikemudikannya sendiri dengan alasan yang sama dengan Kiba. Dan yang terakhir, yakni leader dari genk tuan muda ini yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dengan kendaraan pribadinya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah, mobil hitam dengan ciri berukuran panjang dengan cat mengkilap. Mobil Limo dengan seorang sopir pribadi plus empat guardian di jok depan dan Sasuke sendiri di jok paling belakang.

Jam sekolah hari itu usai diiringi teriakan-teriakan para fans girl kelompok tuan muda yang meneriakkan nama idola mereka yang semakin jauh karena kendaraan pribadi mereka telah tancap gas sedari tadi.

(Di sisi lain….)

Seorang remaja dengan iris sapphire tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. "Segitu fanatikkah mereka terhadap orang-orang sombong itu?" Gumam sosok bersurai blonde ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**~Semingu kemudian di kediaman Uchiha,…**

Terdengar suara cek-cok dari dalam kediaman megah bak hotel bintang lima itu. Benar saja di dalamnya terdapat seorang Ayah dengan anaknya yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting….

"Apa? Tapi tou –"

"Tou-san tidak butuh argument anehmu, yang tou-san butuh adalah kau tahu yang tou-san rencanakan saja itu sudah cukup. Jangan membantah, Mengerti!" Teriak lelaki berusia 37 tahun yang diketahui bernama Fugaku Uchiha itu dengan suara yang lantang hingga menggema di dalam ruangan luas nan sunyi itu.

"Tapi ak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an! Cukup iya saja! Sudahlah, tou-san ada meeting penting.. "

"Wakatta.."

"Pikirkan baik-baik, hal ini tidak ada buruknya. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

Derap langkah menggema di ruang keluarga yang sangat luas bernuansa putih milik keluarga Uchiha, ayah Sasuke alias Fugaku Uchiha telah pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang kini terduduk lesu di sebuah sofa di ruangan itu dengan segelintir pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Dari lantai atas ruang kelarga, berdiri seorang wanita anggun dengan surai hitam dan make up menornya. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sasuke sendiri itu kini menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri anak bungsu kesayangannya yang tengah duduk di sofa setelah dari tadi berdiri di lantai atas mengamati dan menunggu pembicaraan ayah dan anak yang berlangsung di bawahnya dengan sabar hingga selesai.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak apa-apa sayang?" ujar Mikoto dengan nada lembut.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak mau menyetujuinya." Celetuk Sasuke kesal atas keputusan sepihak Fugaku.

"Dengar Sasuke, tou-san melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Selain itu tou-san juga melakukan ini agar memenuhi janji dengan sahabatnya, kaa-san sendiri juga termasuk dalam orang yang merencanakan perjanjian ini." Kata nyonya Uchiha itu dengan nada anggunnya.

"Tapi.. mana mau aku DIJODOHKAN dengan orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal sama sekali." Bentak Sasuke sambil melempar bantal sofa yang didudukinya entah ke mana.

"Hn, sudahlah. Lagipula ini lebih baik daripada kamu terus mempermainkan perasaan anak-anak gadis yang menggandrungimu itu." Jawab ibu Sasuke sambil mengusap surai raven anaknya dengan lembut. "Kamu sudah 18tahun 'kan, itu artinya kamu sudah dewasa, coba pikirkan sisi baiknya dulu jangan main omel saja sebelum berpikir 'ya? Kaa-san ada meeting penting di Osaka hari ini, tou-san juga tidak akan pulang malam ini karena ada meeting di Seoul jadi kami akan tidak di rumah selama 3 hari kedepan. Kamu jaga rumah jangan berlebihan nakalnya, Kaa-san pergi dulu."

"Hn."

TAP TAP TAP

Dan lengkaplah sudah kesunyian di dalam mansion mewah milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Di kediaman lainnya yaitu Kediaman keluarga yang tidak kalah kayanya dengan keluarga Uchiha, yakni keluarga Namikaze. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk manis menghadap kedua orangtua yang duduk di hadapannya didampingi nii-chan yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di dalam ruang makan keluarganya. Walaupun duduk menghadap kedua orangtuanya, pandangan remaja bernama Naruto itu tertuju pada seonggok steak beef yang tersedia dihadapanya,dia sibuk mengiris-iris steak itu tanpa memakannya.

Semua celotehan yang tengah disampaikan oleh ibu dan ayahnya pun tidak digubrisnya, dia sibuk dengan rasa bosan akan hidupnya sendiri sehingga tidak peduli apa-apa lagi, merasa bahwa hidupnya selalu diatur oleh orangtuanya membuat Naruto hanya menuruti apa permintaan ataupun perintah dari kedua orangtuanya itu.

Melihat tindak-tanduk adiknya yang selalu begitu setiap harinya membuat Namikaze Kyuubi, Nii-chan dari Naruto menatap datar adiknya. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan otouto kesayangannya itu. Mereka berdua bagaikan boneka tali yang dimainkan oleh orang tua mereka.

Sunyi-Sunyi-Sunyi

Namikaze Minato a.k.a ayah dari Naruto sendiri telah selesai dengan argumennya yang panjang lebar yang sedari tadi lalu menatap putra bungsunya yang terlihat seperti mengacuhkan omongannya, tapi sebagai orangtua dia tahu bahwa dengan anak yang memiliki otak yang sukup cerdas walaupun tidak memperhatikan cukup mendengar saja pasti sudah bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan. Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah istrinya ,Namikaze Kushina. Mereka berdua mengangguk serempak lalu menoleh kearah satu diantara dua anak laki-laki merea yang duduk di ujung meja makan sepanjang kurang lebih enam meter itu.

"Bagaimana Naru?" Tanya nyonnya Namikaze memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda mereka.

"Hn."

"Apa artinya itu ?" Tanya Minato dengan tampang penasaran menatap sifat dingin anaknya ini.

"Apapun keinginan tou-san dan kaa-san, akan Naru turuti."

Senyuman terpatri jelas di wajah kedua orangtua bermaga Namikaze ini setelah mendengar pernyataan dari anak mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika anak mereka menuruti keinginan yang mereka sampaikan. Tapi mengenai keinginan yang satu ini mereka tidak menyangka bahwa putra bungsu mereka yang bersifat sedingin es itu mau menerima permintaan mereka dengan segitu mudahnya.

"Apa kamu serius Naru chan?" Tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Kapan terakhir kali Naru bercanda dengan tou-san dan kaa-san?"

"Oh, i-itu.." Kehabisan kata? Itulah yang sekarang dialami dua orang yang merupakan ayah dan ibu ini.

"Naru tidak lapar, Naru naik dulu." Celetuk Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Na-Naruto..!" panggil Namikaze Minato kepada putranya.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah cukup jauh dari ruang makan menuju anak tangga ke lantai atas dan menoleh sekilas tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap ayahnya. "Ada apa Tou-san?." Tanyanya singkat.

"Ah, tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya sudah Naru naik dulu, oyasumi tou-san, kaa-san, Kyuu nii.." Kata Naruto sambil perlahan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga tempat kamarnya berada.

"Naru chan!"

"Apa lagi Kaa-san?"

"Arigatou."

"Hn, tidak perlu basa-basi. Naru tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada pekerjaan penting, bukannya sekarang kalian harus sudah telat untuk penerbangan?" setelah berkata demikian Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan menghilang dibalik tembok rumah berwarna krem itu.

"Aku selesai." Tambah Kyuubi yang mendadak kehilangan selera makannya setelah Naruto pergi.

"Kyuu chan." Panggil Kushina ketika Kyuubi sudah berada di ambang pintu ruang makan.

"Hm, ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Kyuubi dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san menyayangimu." Tambah Kushina tak jelas apa maksudnya.

Kyuubi menautkan alisnya di balik punggungnya pertanda kebingungannya tapi kemudian ekspresi datar kembali mendominasi wajah tampan denga mata dan surai kemerahan itu.

"Hn." Tanggap Kyuubi datar atas pernyataan tiba-tiba dari ibunya itu kemudian berlalu di balik dinding ruangan yang kini bertambah sunyi ketika sepasang suami-istri Namikaze itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk melanjutkan urusan pekerjaan di perusahaan mereka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**~Keesokan harinya di konoha gakuen…**

"Sas, kenapa nih? Kok hari ini lesu?" Tanya Kiba membuka obrolan.

"Guhh.." Sasuke hanya menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahu denga lesu.

"Hei hei, kalau ada masalah , kau bisa cerita sama kita Sas, walaupun mendokusai sih.." Tambah Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang kini sedang bersandar dengan wajah tertunduk di pagar pembatas atap sekolah sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Memangnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke pernah mendapat masalah apa selain Tou-san yang memaksanya untuk melakukan tugas perusahaan?" Celetuk Neji menebak-nebak.

"Hn, pemikiranmu benar. Hanya saja ada kesalahan pada akhir kalimatmu." kini Sasuke bangun dari posisi sebelumnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap lekat satupersatu teman-teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ha? Salah di bagian akhir?" Tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Owh, maksudmu di bagian melakukan tugas perusahaan hm? Cih, mendokusai.." tutur Shikamaru dengan bohlam 500 watt di atas kepalanya.

"Hn, tepat sekali."

"Mm? Memangnya kali ini kau dipaksa melakukan apa?" Tanya Neji.

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji diam sambil mengamati mimik wajah Sasuke yang kini mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi terus menunduk itu. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap secara bergantian ketiga kawannya itu dengan wajah datar namun terlihat begitu lesu.

"Aku D.I.J.O.D.O.H.K.A.N.!."

Satu menit….

Dua menit….

Terdiam dan hanya terdiam, tidak ada diantara ketiga pemuda itu yang berbicara, masing-masing sibuk mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke ini. Alis bertaut, mata melotot, mulut menganga, hanya itu yang terjadi sementara ini. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

"APA!?" Teriak Kiba,Neji,dan Shikamaru dengan OOCnya serempak yang sukses membuat Sasuke menyumbat telinganya dengan kedua telunjuknya.

"Chk, berisik!" ujar Sasuke sambil men-death glare teman-temannya itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" teriak Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Astaga! Kau hebat Sas, aku juga mau.." tambah Shikamaru seenaknya dan sukses membuat Kiba menyikut perutnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak ikut bersama kami buat taruhan jumlah cewek lagi?" tukas Neji sambil meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri—OOC banget!

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke malas kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar kembali sambil meniup poni rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya karena tertiup angin.

"Kalau nanti kamu sudah bertunangan, kamu masih bisa mainin cewek 'kan?" Komentar Kiba sambil menghetikan kegiatannya yang sedang menjewer telinga Shikamaru itu.

"Hn tak masalah, lagipula aku juga sudah malas main.." jawab Sasuke sambil memijit perpotongan kedua alisnya.

"Halah.. yang namanya tunangan ya tunangan saja, Sasuke masih bisa main kok! Emangnya dia sudah nikah?" Tambah Neji sembaragan dan langsung dipelototi oleh semua temannya minus Sasuke yang masih sibuk memijit kepalanya.

Merasa ga enak dipelototi, Neji hanya tertawa canggung sambil nyengir-nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal (sorry Nejinya OOC bgt!) "Ehehehe.. aku salah ngomong ya?" Tanyaya sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya karena angin yang lumayan kencang di atap sekolah itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya membuat Neji mengacungkan dua jari sambil ketawa gaje. "Peace! Ayo kita masuk kelas, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ke-6 dimulai." Ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'What The Hell' minus Shikamaru yang selalu bertampang malas lalu mereka sekilas saling tatap dan angkat bahu masing-masing lalu menyusul Sasuke yang semakin jauh jaraknya itu untuk pergi ke kelas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**つづく**

**Review akan saya terima selama saya masih hidup, **haha :D serius loh*

jadi yg baru pernah baca silahkan mereview, flame yg isinya kasar" tolong lewat PM saja.

**.**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So, mind 2 review?**

**Camillawliet96**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going On With Me?

**WARNING:**

**Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka bila ada kesamaan nama maupun latar tempat itu karena saya sengaja, haha XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****!**

**さすなる**

**Second Chapter**

**Dua hari setelah pemberitahuan perjodohan Sasuke…. **

(Di konoha gakuen- kelas 3 A….)

Guru matematika tengah menerangkan sesuatu yang entah materi pelajaran apa itu panjang lebar di depan kelas sana. Sementara di dalam kelas itu terdapat seorang seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang memerhatikan pelajaran menyusahkan itu dengan seriusnya sambil sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu lalu mencatat di notebooknya.

Tanpa disadari cowok yang merupakan idola cewek-cewek maupun uke-uke yang bersekolah di sekolah itu, seorang pemuda dengan netra sapphire tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil tiduran di meja belajarnya.

Yak! Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto yang tidak menyukai pelajaran LAKNAT yang disebut dengan 'Matematika', daripada melihat angka-angka beracun tersebut dia lebih memilih menggigit-gigit bolpoinnya sampai bonyok, tidak puas dengan itu dia mencari hal lain untuk dilakoninya.

Tak menemukan apapun yang menarik, tanpa sengaja iris sapphire milik Naruto menemukan sebuah 'objek' yang dianggapnya menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Dan begitulah, ia terus mengamati gerak-gerik cowok bernama Sasuke yang sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya sambil tiduran di meja belajar.

.** Tittle: ****好き****も ****愛してる****baca:** (Suki Mo Aishiteru).

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T *just at the beginning..khukhukhu #smirk**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, -tidak mengubah kemungkinan adanya pair-pair lain-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Nih Fic ~ Camillawliet96****愛****보이프렌드**

Satu setengah jam kemudian,

*Sfx:Bunyi bel*

Naruto kini sedang ketiduran di meja belajarnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat menutupi wajahnya. Ketenangannya terganggu ketika suara bel otomatis yang terdapat di dinding kelas itu berbunyi serempak dengan suara bel dari kelas lain yang terdengar begitu berisik. 'Cih mengganggu saja.' Batinnya sambil bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya malas.

Kegiatan malas-malasannya terhenti sejenak ketika dia menyadari sepasang iris onyx yang menatapnya datar. 'Tunggu..dia melihat ke arahku?' batin Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah datarnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sekitar memastikan bukan orang di sekitarnya yang dilihat oleh remaja pemilik rambut mirip pantat ayam itu. Dan benar saja, orang-orang yang ada di samping bangkunya sudah duluan bubar untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan itu artinya Sasuke benar-benar melihat ke arahnya.

Ketika Naruto menoleh kembali ke arah Sasuke, didapatinya Sasuke sedang mendengus pelan lalu membereskan catatannya dan mengisikan ke dalam tasnya. Pemuda Uchiha bersurai hitam kebiruan itu lalu menopang dagunya dan menghadap ke arah Naruto, tepat menatap matanya.

"Hey siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke lalu mendengus pelan. Tak seberapa lama Naruto pun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menengadah keluar jendela untuk memandang langit lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan tuan muda nomor satu di sekolah ini.

Merasa sebal karena terus diabaikan, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya menuju tempat duduk Naruto dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di meja remaja itu. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada terdengar agak memaksa, kali ini perhatian seluruh murid tertuju pada si tuan muda yang terkenal dengan ekspresi stoic dan hemat bicara itu karena ini pertamakalinya dia sedang berbicara pada orang lain duluan.

Ketiga teman baik Sasuke—you know who— juga kaget bukan kepalang melihat kawan mereka yang mereka kenal sejak kecil tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengan siapapun kecuali dengan mereka dan keluarganya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya menanyakan nama orang lain minus Neji yang bukannya kaget malah tersenyum gaje atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Wah siapa anak itu?!"

"Itu kan murid pindahan."

"Nyebelin."

Dan blah-blah-blah terucap dari mulut murid-murid khususnya perempuan baik di dalam maupun luar kelas mereka. Membuat suasana di dalam kelas 3-A semakin berisik karena murid-murid yang tadinya mau beristirahat malah membatalkan niat mereka untuk menonton momen bersejarah ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kerumunan fans girl dari si Sasuke yang asyik komat-kamit gaje menambah riuhnya suasana kelas itu.

"Mendokusai, apa dia sekarang menjadi sleep walker?" Kata Shikamaru seenaknya.

"Iya ya! Siapa anak itu? Boleh juga tuh. Sasuke saja sampai mau menanyakan namanya.." tambah Kiba sambil menggaruk dagunya ala pose berpikir.

Neji hanya diam saja sambil terus menyeringai. Karena heran akan kelakuan Neji, Shikamaru yang merasa aneh lalu angkat bicara. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menjadi sleep laugher sekarang, Neji?" celetuk Shikamaru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah ganteng cowok bernama Neji itu.

"Ufufufufu.. sepertinya Sasuke sudah keluar dari orientasi normalnya sekarang." ujar Neji sambil tertawa ala kuntilanak(?)

Kiba menatap bingung atas gelagat aneh sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sambil memiringkan kepala dengan satu tangan yang sibuk mengusap belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Apa maksudmu Neji?"

Neji kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba, kali ini wajah Neji sudah kembali ke mode kalemnya. "Kau lihat anak yang di atap sekolah waktu itu?"

"Atap sekolah? Kapan? Yang mana?" Tanya Kiba kebingungan sambil membetulkan letak rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Che, jadi tidak melihatnya ya.." Neji mendengus sambil menyisiri rambut panyangnya menggunakan tangannya perlahan.

"Owh, kurasa aku melihat kakinya." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang tentu saja melas-malasan. "Waktu itu Sasuke menyuruh kita semua diam dan langsung menyeret kita pergi."

"Hn, betul sekali!"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan anak pindahan itu?" Tanya Kiba yang masih belum memahami arah pembicaraan Neji.

"Saat itu Sasuke menyuruh kita diam dan pergi begitu saja, apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh, Mm?" Tanya Neji pada kedua sahabat baik yang tengah berdiri menyimak dengan serius perkataannya sedari tadi itu, lalu sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping meja si si pirang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

**さすなる**

(….Sementara itu di pihak Sasuke…..)

"Hey, dengar 'kan? Siapa namamu?." Tanya Sasuke lagi kali ini dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga jarak antara wajahnya dengan Naruto yang ditanyainya itu semakin menipis.

Mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Sasuke membuat Naruto memutar arah matanya dari langit ke arah wajah si Uchiha bungsu yang berada disampingnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 15cm dari wajahnya. Risih juga dipandangi oleh orang asing nan aneh ––setidaknya menurut Naruto begitu–– yang tiba-tiba sok akrab padanya, tak hanya itu saja, sekarang Naruto malah jadi objek pandang dari seluruh siswi ––dan sebagian siswa atau uke-uke–– di dalam kelas mereka,eh? Ralat! maksudnya dari dalam dan luar kelas mereka.

Padahal selama bersekolah disini Naruto sudah berusaha agar tidak berinteraksi dengan satu makhlukpun di sekolah ini. Sia-sia sudah usahanya untuk menghindari apapun dan siapapun di sekolah ini selain pelajaran yang dia jalani. Semua itu gagal karena orang ini. Ya! Orang yang sedang berada di depannya ini. 'Dasar teme, apa sih maunya?' batin Naruto dalam hati sambil men-death glare cowok di hadapannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" celetuk Sasuke dengan senyum maut andalannya yang sudah dipastikan keampuhannya mampu membuat setiap orang khususnya perempuan luluh seketika melihat senyuman itu ––tapi sayangnya tidak menggeser semilipun syaraf Naruto untuk memerintahkan otaknya agar tersenyum––

Hening-Hening-Hening

Suasana di dalam kelas 3-A mulai berubah mencekam(*author lebayy*#ditampar) ralat! Suasana di kelas 3-A menjadi sunyi seketika bak kuburan pada malam hari, bahkan suara hembusan napas pun tidak kedengaran di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Semuanya tercekat dan menahan napas mereka secara reflek. Mata melotot, mulut menganga, pingsan, de el el terjadi di dalam maupun di luar kelas itu.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Naruto yang ditanya tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun terhadap pertanyaan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Sebuah dengusan napas pelan dari remaja bermarga Namikaze itu terdengar begitu jelas saking sunyinya ruang kelas itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak kenal kau, dan jangan sok akrab denganku teme." Kata pemuda setinggi seratus enam puluh enam cm itu enteng dan berjalan santai keluar kelas yang suasanannya semakin mencekam saja.(*plakk)

Sementara Naruto keluar Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa berpindah dari posisinya yang tadi setelah mendengar argumen yang luar biasa dingin dari seorang anak pindahan yang kini telah pergi entah kemana itu bersamaan dengan seluruh hadirin(?) di dalam kelas yang seakan ikut membatu juga mendengar jawaban dari orang yang mereka identifikasi sebagai murid pindahan itu plus sweat drop di dahi masing-masing, ada pula yang tepar dan jaw drop.

Sementara itu ShikaKiba dan Neji yang tadi menonton adegan NAAS tersebut pun bernasib tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi murid-murid lainnya yang heboh, bedanya mereka terkejut dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datar ala tuan muda mereka.(*emang wajah kayak gitu ada yah?*)

**さすなる**

**-skip time-**

Terlihat seorang pemuda atau lebih tepatnya tuan muda yang tengah asyik menegak segelas vodka ehm ralat, kalau dihitung sedari tadi berarti sudah sekitar tiga botol minuman beralkohol itu ia minum sambil sesekali ngelantur tak jelas karena sekarang sudah pasti dia dalam keadaan mabuk.

Uchiha Sasuke bersama ketiga kawan segenknya Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji sedang mengunjungi tempat langganan mereka setiap malamnya a.k.a sebuah diskotik mewah dengan cahaya disco ball yang menyeruak ke seisi ruangan dan lampu-lampu laser yang menusuk mata bagi yang tidak terbiasa melihatnya. Di sudut ruangan Sasuke duduk sendirian sambil terus menegak minumannya tanpa henti, di pikirannya hanya ada satu yakni cowok misterius bertampang 'manis' yang dengan beraninya menolak seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depan umum tadi siang itu. Sasuke tidak merasa malu sama sekali, yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yep, sesuatu yang begitu abstrak dan sulit diterjemahkan oleh orang yang merasakan hal itu sendiri a.k.a dirinya sendiri.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk sambil meracau tidak jelas, sesekali melihat kearah dance floor yang begitu penuh. Mengabaikan sederet call girls yang sedari tadi merayunya. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat melihat teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh di atas lantai berlampu warna-warni itu. Yak, Kiba dengan pacarnya Shikamaru dan Neji dengan kerumunan call girlsnya. Wah-wah diantara mereka hanya Sasuke seorang yang belum punya pasangan—yang benar-benar disukainya

"Iri? Aku? Heh.." racau Sasuke tak jelas sambil tangannya berusaha menuangkan isi botol minuman yang isinya sudah hampir habis itu dengan susah payah, tampaknya kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seorang bar tender dengan rambut pirang jabrik plus tida garis halus di kedua sisi pipinya yang menuju ke arah sasuke karena khawatir melihat gerak-gerik anehnya.

Sasuke berhenti dari aksi menuangkan minumannya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu acara minum-minumnya itu. Karena sudah sangat mabuk tak sengaja Sasuke melepaskan botol minuman yang tadi digenggamnya. Reflek si bar tender yang wajahnya terhalang cahaya bar yang begitu redup serta latar diskotik dibelakangnya yang begitu ramai dengan lampu-lampu—membuat wajahnya tidak kelihatan—menangkap botol yang hampir saja membentur lantai itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja bar dan kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam. Eh? Tunggu, TAJAM?

"Chk.. sudah lihat aku begini.. masih tanya apa aku baik-baik saja? dasar Dobe.." ucapnya ketus pada bar tender pirang itu.

"Hn, ya sudah." balas si bar tender yang bernama Naruto itu datar sambil mendengus sejenak lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke lagi.

Ketika Naruto baru saja ingin melangkah, Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan. "Kenapa huh?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ternyata kau ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian aneh di wajahnya.

"Apa maks—hey..kau teme?" ujar Naruto mengingat-ingat siapa orang di hadapannya ini.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke mengiyakan.

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria dan berniat pergi lagi. Merasa kesal tidak dipedulikan membuat Sasuke yang dari awal sudah mabuk itu entah kenapa malah bangkit dari sofa khusus untuk pelanggan VIP yang sedari tadi didudukinya lalu mencoba menarik Naruto kembali. Sayangnya karena pengaruh minuman membuat Sasuke berjalan agak sempoyongan dan tertinggal dari Naruto yang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Chk..DOBE! TUNGGU!" teriak Sasuke lantang dengan kedutan di dahinya yang berhasil mengundang tatapan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok yang bisa dibilang dikenal oleh orang-orang seantero konoha ini, jadi tidak heran jika sampai di tempat ramai seperti ini orang-orang juga mengenal siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Akibat teriakan yang terbilang cukup keras dari prince of one night stand itu, sukses membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya kaget dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dan saksikan, yakni seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka ketahui sebagai lelaki idaman setiap wanita maupun para uke yang terkenal dengan kehematannya dalam berbicara itu kini sedang berteriak hanya untuk memanggil orang lain yang bisa dibilang tidak pernah ia dilakukan sebelumnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dimana Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arahnya berada.

"Apa lag—hey?!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ambruk dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menangkap tubuh yang hampir saja membentur lantai itu.

Suara derap langkah dan orang-orang yang memanggil namanyalah yang terakhir kali didengar Sasuke sebelum seluruh pandangannya menghitam.

**さすなる**

"Hnnmm…" erang Sasuke ketika tersadar dari pingsannya akibat mabuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke menerjapkan matanya sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Rupanya pengaruh alkohol semalam belum hilang sepenuhnya. Setelah bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitarnya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa.." ujarnya pelan lalu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dengan seprei dan selimut berwarna biru tua itu. Menerjapkan mata lagi, kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menengok kea rah jam waker yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 06.10, waktu yang tertera di layar jam digital tersebut.

'Hn.. ke sekolah..' batin Sasuke lalu kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya, sejenak mengeringkan tubuh serta rambutnya lalu segera menyambar seragam sekolah yang sudah disusun rapih oleh maid di rumahnya itu, lalu mengenakannya secara terburu-buru dan langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan melenggang keluar kamarnya menuju lantai bawah.

Ketika sampai di lantai bawah dan akan menuju ke ruang makan yang biasanya sunyi karena orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah itu, sasuke dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok lelaki dengan tampang yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya yakni berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah stoik, yang membedakan hanya dua garis semacam keriput(?) yang terdapat di kedua sisi dekat hidungnya dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat agak longgar.

"A-Aniki?" gagap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

"Hn, ohayou otouto.. isashiburine?" jawab sosok yang diketahui bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi yang tidak lain adalah kakak Sasuke.

"What the heck makes you're here? Did something wrong? When you've got here?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi kepada Itachi yang hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan outouto kesayangannya itu.

"I've finished my lecture in my university, don't you know that?" jawab itachi yang kini kembali dengan wajah stoicnya. "Lagipula aku sudah menerima tawaran menjadi dosen di Konoha University kemarin, jadi aku langsung kembali ke Konoha untuk melaksanakan pekerjaanku hari ini." tambahnya lagi masih dengan wajah datar.

"Souka?"

"Hn." Tanggap Itachi datar sambil meletakkan beberapa potong roti dan susu yang dibuatnya pada saat Sasuke menuruni tangga tadi di hadapan Sasuke yang kini bertengger manis di meja makan yang cukup besar itu.

"Heh? Rupanya tinggal di luar negeri membuatmu berubah jadi rajin begini? Mau membuatkan aku sarapan segala.." ujar Sasuke dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Hn, tidak juga.. kurasa aku melakukan ini sebagai pengganti kata tadaima untukmu hm? Otouto?" jawab Itachi santai dan lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas yang tadinya dilewati oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Itachi yang kini sudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga itu. "Aniki."

"What else?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Okaeri." ujar Sasuke lalu melanjutkan sarapannya lagi.

Mendengar pernyataan yang barusan dikatakan sasuke membuat Itachi tersenyum simpul, tidak menyangka kalu outouto yang biasanya hemat bicara pada siapapun itu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya. Mungkin selama empat tahun terakhir telah membuat outoutonya itu menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa? Itachi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti barusan dan menghilang di balik tembok ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

**さすなる**

(Di kediaman lainnya…)

"Kyuu-nii! Naru boleh naik mobil Kyuu-nii tidak? Kyuu-nii mau ke universitas 'kan? Iruka jii-san sedang ke luar negeri bersama tou-san jadi Naru tidak ada kendaraan yang bisa ditumpangi lagi. Boleh 'kan? Kyuu-ni? Onegaiii~ Naru tidak mu naik mobil yang dikemudikan orang lain selain Iruka jii-san!" semprot Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya setelah memasuki kamar Kyuubi dan menutup pintunya agar suara cemprengnya itu teredam dari luar ruangan.

"Heh! Aho Naru! Ketuk dulu baru masuk! Aku sedang memakai bajuku tahu!" jawab sang empunya kamar sambil buru-buru mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang, tak lupa men-death glare Naruto yang seenak jidatnya memasuki kamarnya itu.

Perlu diketahui bahwa sikap Naruto yang sedingin es tidak diberlakukan untuk sosok yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini, Kyuubi saja ia bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, tidak dengan kaa-san maupun tou-sannya sendiri, karena hal itu juga berlaku sebaliknya bagi Kyuubi sendiri. Kyuubi juga hanya bersikap akrab dan menampakkan ekspresinya ketika bersama dengan otoutonya saja, tidak dengan siapapun.

"Ehehehehe~ maafkan Naru yah! Tapi boleh 'kan Naru naik mobilnya Kyuu-nii?!" tutur Naruto menahan malu sekaligus takut sambil menampakkan cengiran yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun sejak beberapa tahun belakangan sambil ber-blushing ria karena masuk ke kamar Kyuubi di saat yang salah.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah Kyuubi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya lagi, tak menyangka akan terkena serangan jangtung dadakan di pagi hari secerah ini karena ulah Naruto. "Hn, terserah. Tapi sebelum itu, KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" amuk Kyuubi setengah berteriak sambil men-glare otoutonya itu.

"Eh! E-eeto.. Iya.. err Naru tunggu di bawah ya." ujar Naruto agak salting sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuubi yang kini menampakkan aura mematikan di sekitarnya.

**-Skip Time-**

Ketika selesai dengan sarapan mereka duo Namikaze itu pun bergegas keluar mansion besar milik keluarga mereka menuju sebuah mobil Porsche Boxter S yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah nan luas itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut Kyuubi terpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Naru,.." panggil Kyuubi sambil memasang kunci mobilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Seminggu ini setiap malamnya kamu kemana saja? Jangan-jangan kau—"

Naruto mengeryit kemudian mendengus pelan sambil mengamati gerak tangan Kyuubi pada setir mobilnya. "Jangan-jangan apanya? Naru hanya kerja sambilan kok!"

Kyuubi melirik curiga ke arah Naruto, segelintir pemikiran mulai menggerogoti otaknya, takut adiknya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak benar. "Kerja apa selarut itu? Heh?!"

"Ooh..Naru jadi bar tender," Jawab Naruto masih dengan nada santainya.

"AAAPPAAA!?" teriak Kyuubi yang kini sementara menyetir setelah beberapa detik lalu sudah ngebut keluar dari halaman mansion Namikaze.

"Hu-um." Gumam naruto mengiyakan.

"Beraninya kau! Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu!"

"Mencari hal yang menarik saja kok, Kyuu-nii jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Naru tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kok. Cuma jadi bar tender saja, sungguh!" ujar Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasimu!" sahut Kyuubi sambil melototi Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah jalan raya di depan mobil yang dikemudikannya itu.

"He? Mengawasi? Maksu—"

"Aku akan menemanimu nanti malam! Lagi pula tugas kuliahku sudah selesai semua, dan kalau aku akan menilai pekerjaanmu itu, jika aku tidak suka kamu TIDAK diijinkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan aneh itu lagi, MENGERTI?" seru Kyuubi tegas sambil sekilas melototi Naruto lagi.

"E-eh?! Naru kira Kyuu-nii akan langsung menyuruh Naru berhenti! Wuaah Kyuu-nii baiiii~k! Naru senang deh!" tanggap Naruto sumringah, tidak menyangka bahwa secara tidak langsung telah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuubi.

"Tapi apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk melihat keluar jendela mobil kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuubi, Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk menyetir itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Perkataan yang mana?"

"Perkataan tentang mencari hal yang menarik saja, apa maksud perkataanmu itu hm?" jelas Kyuubi.

Mendengar pertanyan Kyuubi itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "E-eeto…."

"Kamu mau mencari pacar sebelum menikahi calonmu nanti, Naru otouto?" cibir Kyuubi pada Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena perkataannya.

"Kyuu nii!" ujar Naruto dengan tampang campur aduk lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain menahan malu.

"Maa.. otoutoku ini sudah dewasa yah~" tambah Kyuubi lagi dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"KYUU-NII!" teriak Naruto tidak kuat lagi, langsung saja mengambil ranselnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan memerah dengan sempurna.

"Naruto muaniss~ Hahahahaha~"

Tawa Kyuubi mengiringi jalannya mobil bercat merah gelap itu higga sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Dua puluh menti kemudian..

"Doumo ne, Kyuu-nii.!" tutur Naruto setelah menuruni mobil Kyuubi.

"Hn. Belajar yang benar!" sahut Kyuubi setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Oosh! Jaa ne!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis ke arah nii-channya.

"Jaa, mata." Kata Kyuubi langsung menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan menancap gas meninggalkan Naruto di sebuah gang yang cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen.

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa Naruto tidak turun di depan gerbang sekolah saja, jawabannya tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai putra dari keluarga Namikaze ketahuan oleh orang lain. Simple kan? Namun yang tidak Naruto sadari adalah ia baru saja membuat sebuah kesalahan besar, dimana sejak semenit yang lalu seorang remaja lelaki dengan iris onyx dan rambut pantat ayam style sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So, mind 2 review?**

**Camillawliet96**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Real You

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), kata-kata ngaco, de el el.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'M BEGING YOU!**

**さすなる**

Di seberang jalan dekat gerbang sekolah konoha gakuen tampak sesosok remaja lelaki dengan iris onyx dan helaian rambut raven sedang berdiri sendirian mengingat waktu masih cukup dini sehingga murid-murid sekolah tersebut belum banyak yang datang karena sekolah dimulai jam 07.30 sementara sekarang ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.38 pagi. Remaja dengan kulit putih pucat a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah berdiri dengan ransel digantung setengah di bahu kirinya tak lupa kedua tangan yang bertenggar manis di dalam kedua saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

Hey, kenapa ketika melihat si tuan muda tampan yang biasanya selalu tampil mencolok ini author malah merasa ada hal yang kurang? Oh, tentu saja.. dimana mobil limosin yang biasa selalu ditumpanginya itu? Dimana para guardian yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya bagaikan pagar beton itu? Hm, rupanya Uchiha Sasuke sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi apa itu? Hanya dia saja yang tahu, toh dialah orang yang merencanakannya. Yang jelas, sekarang ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan kehadiran para guardiannya dan juga kendaraan mencoloknya itu. Ia malah membawa sebuah motor Suzuki hayabuza saja sebagai pengganti mobilnya.

Hari ini dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sosok remaja pirang yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya –sebenarnya sih menuju gerbang- dengan santai dan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya ketika sampai ke sekolah tadi, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat si remaja pirang a.k.a Naruto itu sedang tersenyum manis setelah turun dari sebuah mobil Porsche merah gelap barusan. Rupanya dia bisa tersenyum se'manis' itu dibalik wajah datarnya. Apa wajah datar itu hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya? Sasuke tidak terlalu memusingkan itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini adalah bagaimana agar bisa mendapatkan hati laki-laki yang ia sebut dengan nama 'dobe' beberapa waktu yang lalu itu, kenapa? Itu karena Sasuke sudah merasa errr…suka? Pada cowok pirang itu sejak pertamakali dicuekkin, mungkin? Rupanya Sasuke sudah bosan 'bermain' dengan wanita, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia akan 'mengincar' seseorang untuk dijadikan miliknya, dengan cara apapun, ya.. seorang Uchiha harus mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya walaupun dengan cara kekerasan. Setidaknya itulah tekad Sasuke(?) berharap saja jika Naruto tidak diapa-apakan oleh playboy papan atas ini.

Berdasarkan data yang ia dapat dari kepala sekolah mereka, yakni seorang tante-tante dengan wajah awet muda dan dada berukuran WOW itu, nama siswa blonde yang misterius itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, tunggu..Namikaze? wah-wah..jadi dia adalah anak dari pemilik Senju corp yang bisa dibilang hampir sama besar pengaruhnya dengan perusahaan keluarga Sasuke sendiri yakni Uchiha corp yang terkenal di seluruh area jepang maupun beberapa area di luar negeri itu., hm.. tapi kenapa selama ini Sasuke tidak tahu nama Naruto padahal mereka 'kan sekelas? Itu karena setiap mengabsen murid-murid, guru-guru di sekolah ini tidak menyebutkan nama Naruto, cukup menoleh ke tempat duduknya saja lalu memanggil nama siswa selanjutnya. Hal ini dilakukan oleh setiap guru karena diminnta oleh kepala seolah untuk membantu dalam merahasiakan adanya putra Minato-Kushina Namikaze, pebisnis ternama di dalam sekolah ini. Hingga sekarang terus begitu sampai satu bulan lebih ini.

"Hey! Itu khan Sasuke-sama! Kyaaa! Kyaa!"

"Mana? Mana!"

"Kyaa~ Kyaa~"

Dan blah-blah-blah terucap dari mulut fans-fans fanatik Sasuke. Plus siswa-siswa lainnya karena heran dengan Sasuke yang berdiri tanpa pertahanan. Tunggu…PERTAHANAN?! Astaga, suatu kesalahan besar yang tidak diperhitungkan oleh Sasuke sendiri, yakni para Fg dan Fc-nya yang fanatic atau lebih tepatnya terobsesi atau tergila-gila padanya.

Owh crap…. Rupanya para murid sudah mulai berdatangan sehingga sekolah sudah agak ramai, astaga bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa Sasuke tepar ditempat akibat berdesakkan dengan Fg+Fc-nya yang mengerumuninya? Mencubit, mencolek, menyentuh, ataupun mencakar-cakarnya karena geregetan stadium akhir? Astaga, Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang. Dan benar saja.. sepersekian detik kemudian sudah ada puluhan murid khususnya perempuan yang menghambur ke arah Sasuke dengan ganasnya(?)

Oke.. dan genaplah sudah perkiraan Sasuke dimana sekarang ia tengah berada ditengah gerombolan orang fanatic gila yang terus mencoba menyentuh-nyentuh anggota tubuhnya sambil ber'KYAAA' ria tanpa hentinya membuat Sasuke agak kewalahan namun tetap setia dengan death glarenya dan sesekali mencoba menepis tangan-tangan nakal yang mencoba menyentuh kulit terawatnya. Awas saja setelah ini selesai, orang yang membuatnya seperti ini akan dihukumnya habis-habisan! Meskipun sekuat apapun seseorang, jika sudah berdesak-desakan begini..siapa yang kuat coba? Hercules? Hercules sih fine-fine saja, tapi orang yang sedang terjepit sekarang ini Uchiha Sasuke! Bukannya Hercules atau orang sebangsanya, Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene manusia biasa mana tahan kalau seperti ini?!

Sasuke berusaha tenang agar tidak langsung lari terbirit-birit dan merusaak reputasinya dan alhasil disinilah Sasuke yang setia dengan death glare juga dengan tatapan mencemoohnya, berdiri mematung dikerumuni ratusan orang berseragam konoha gakuen itu.

Tapi tetap saja tidak dihiraukan. Selain suaranya yang teredam akibat teriakan kerumunan manusia yang jumlahnya semakin bertambah setiap detiknya, tatapan mematikan yang ia lontarkan justru membuat setiap cewek-cewek yang melihat malah berteriak lebih histeris dari sebelumnya. Astaga ini benar-benar buruk! Andai saja tadi ia membawa beberapa guardian seperti biasanya, semua ini takkan terjadi. Mungkin efek mabuk semalam membuat Sasuke kehilangan sedikit kejeniusannya,..selain itu kawan-kawan segenknya juga belum datang, wajar saja karena mereka selalu datang terlambat karena tidak ada yang melarang mereka. Sial sekali kau Sasuke! Salah sendiri datang ke sekolah secepat ini.

'Shit, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah bertingkah tidak berdaya seperti seorang gadis sedang diperkosa sih!' batin Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kegiatan hindar-menghindarnya.

Pemuda dengan mata sapphire dan surai blonde yang beberapa saat lalu melewati kerumunan manusia yang berdesak-desakan itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah kerumunan itu, lebih tepatnya kepada sosok yang tengah dikerumuni itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya mau menyempatkan diri untuk melihat cowok rambut pantat ayam itu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendengus sejenak lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam..

"Maaf, dia sedang ada urusan denganku," tutur Naruto setelah beberapa detik yang lalu menerobos ke dalam kerumunan manusia yang sangat sesak itu. Lalu ia pun menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang kaget bukan kepalang atas apa yang Naruto lakukan ini.

"Hey apa ya—"

"Mau selamat atau tidak, Hn?"

DRAP-DRAP-DRAP

"Haaaah!?~"

"Apa-apaan sih!"

"Itu anak baru yang kemarin 'kan!?"

"Chk! Menyebalkan!"

Dan blah-blah-blah terucap dari mulut Sasuke Fg+Fc yang tidak senang dengan tindakan Naruto yang mereka kenal sebagai siswa baru itu karena telah membawa kabur prince of school a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha dari mereka.

**Tittle: ****好き****も ****愛してる****(**** I Like you and Love you. )**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T mungkin?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Nih Fic ~ Camillawliet96****愛****보이프렌드**

**Age of chara:Naruto=16,Gaara, Kiba=17, Sasuke, Neji=18, Kyuubi=20, Itachi=27, **

Setelah berlarian selama beberapa menit di koridor sekolah, Naruto yang merasa sudah tidak lagi diikuti oleh kerumunan orang tadi menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke yang ditariknya tadi. Naruto lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana Sasuke tengah mengambil napas dengan cepat akibat kewalahan berlari di koridor sekolah yang sangat luas itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan putih Sasuke.

"O mae, daijobu'ka?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

Setelah cukup mengambil napas, akhirnya Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk dengan tangan menumpu lututnya itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Naruto, lelaki yang lebih pendek empat cm darinya itu yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

….tatap-tatap-tatap….

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto lekat-lekat tanpa berbicara dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang diincarnya malah menolongnya seperti ini. Mungkin dibalik wajah datarnya itu tersimpan sifat lain yang disembunyikannya, pikir Sasuke.

"Apakah memandang wajah orang lain adalah hobimu?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, jujur saja.. ia merasa aneh ditatap dengan serius oleh Sasuke dari tadi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tidak jelas dan tidak nyambung.

"Owh." sahut Naruto tak kalah dinginnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Kali ini Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto untuk menghentikannya,

"Whut?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau..Namikaze Naruto putera dari pemilik perusahaan Senju, ya 'kan?" tutur Sasuke setelah melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan kiri Naruto yang kini balik menghadapnya.

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa semalam kau memakai seragam bar tender?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi untuk memperlama percakapanya dengan Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu?" jawab Naruto datarrr.

"Karena aku bertanya padamu."

"Apa pedulimu? Toh itu juga bukan urusanmu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli"

"Memangnya kamu ini kenapa? Naksir padaku, Heh?" tutur Naruto sembarangan dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ya, itu benar."

"….."

…diam-diam-diam…...

Oke, oke, percakapan ini akhirnya menemui jalan buntu –atau malah jalan keluar- karena Naruto yang sedari tadi menjawab dengan lancar dan datarnya kini tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas sebuah pernyataan super aneh yang dilontarkan dari bibir seorang Sasuke, ya.. Naruto kini malah menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan horror, ditambah lagi saat melihat Sasuke sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Mimpikah? Yang jelas Naruto sedang dalam keadaan canggung dan bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Orang aneh yang sok menjadi pangeran di sekolah ini mengiyakan pernyataan 'naksir' padanya. What on earth make him saying those weird words? He must be drunk or something!

"Kau masih mabuk?" tanya Naruto sambil mendengus dengan tampang mengejek.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke yang kini tambah memperlebar seringaiannya.

GLEKH

Naruto menelan ludahnya horror, kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini lebih baik tadi ia tidak usah menolong cowok yang dianggapnya aneh ini dari kerumunan orang tadi.

"Berhenti bercanda Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke. Oke-oke, kelihatannya Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Aku ini seorang Uchiha.. kau tahu? Aku tidak suka bercanda." jawab Sasuke yang kini kembali dengan tatapan stoicnya.

Naruto membatu ditepat dengan mulut menganga, kini luntur sudah sifat dingin yang selalu dibuat-buatnya itu.. di hadapan remaja lelaki yang mengaku sebagai seorang Uchiha ini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertamakalinya seorang Namikaze Naruto yang notabene BELUM PERNAH pacaran itu mendengar sebuah kalimat yang bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah pernyataan cinta(?) .Apalagi pernyataan itu dilontarkan oleh seorang idola di sekolahnya ini.! lagi pula dia itu hanya orang asing! Hell! Yang benar saja!

"KAU SUDAH GILA TEME!" teriak Naruto histeris lalu secepatnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini megangkat sebelah alisnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dari lorong belakang sekolah yang sunyi itu, Sasuke tersenyum iblis dan menggumamkan 'GOT YOU' lalu merapihkan letak ranselnya dan bergegas menuju kelasnya agar tidak dikejar-kejar oleh Fg+Fc-nya lagi, mungkin di kelasnya Shika, Neji, dan Kiba sudah datang.

**さすなる**

(Di sisi lain…)

Di sebuah universitas yang cukup ternama dan bergengsi di konoha ini, Konoha University, datang sebuah mobil Porsche merah gelap yang mengebut dari luar pagar universitas menuju ke tempat parkiran bertingkat yang ada di samping universitas itu. Yak, mobil yang tidak lain adalah milik dari pemuda dengan tinggi 178 cm bernama Kyuubi Namikaze, salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup terkenal di kalangan orang-orang dalam universitasnya sebagai putera dari keluarga kaya yang terpandang di konoha ini tengah memasuki area parkiran di lantai dua tempat parkir yang terbilang luas itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuubi langsung saja berjalan masuk ke universitasnya yang memang tersambung dengan tempat parkir mobil itu.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Kyuubi berjalan dengan santainya tak lupa dengan earphone besar bermotif api kemerahan tersemat di kedua sisi telinganya sambil manggut-manggut(?) mengikuti alunan lagu band bergenre heavy metal yang sedang didengarkannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang gantungan ransel yang memang hanya disematkannya sebelah saja dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengutak-atik screen ponsel android miliknya itu.

Kyuubi terus menyusuri lorong universitas yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sibuk kesana-kemari itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Fg+Fc-nya yang sebagian besar sedang berada di depan loker mereka masing-masing. Hari ini ada Kelas pagi yang harus diikutinya, sebenarnya merepotkan juga sih.. tapi yah.. apa boleh buat? Ikuti saja.

Yang tidak disadari Kyuubi adalah saat hendak melewati perempatan lorong kampus menuju ke kelasnya, ada sesosok pria yang sedang mendekap beberapa buku tebal berjalan santai sambil sibuk membaca sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang dipegangnya. Kyuubi dari arah utara dan sosok pria jangkung itu dari arah selatan, sedangkan tujuan mereka sama-sama arah barat dimana bagi Kyuubi harus belok kanan dan bagi sosok itu belok kiri. Dan….

Bruk….Srak-Srak….

Terjadi tabrakkan di antara dua pria yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan tidak elitnya sambil mengusap-usap bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang terbentur lantai itu.

"Shit! Whut the..!" tutur pria yang mempunyai mata onyx dan berambut hitam panjang diikat agak longgar sambil memungut buku-bukunya yang kini berserakan dimana-mana.

"Aissh! Hell! What the heck!" keluh pria dengan rambut dan mata berwarna merah sambil mengusap-usap bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sekarang ini Kyuubi menyadari bahwa pria yang barusan ditabraknya itu masih dalam keadaan berjongkok setelah selesai membereskan beberapa buku yang tadinya berserakan itu sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Gomen." kata Kyuubi kepada lelaki yang diketahui bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu dengan nada datar.

"Hn, kalau jalan pakai kaki-mata-dan-otakmu secara bersamaan." jawab Itachi ketus seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Heh! aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" jawab Kyuubi mulai tidak terima karena dianggap remeh oleh pria asing dihadapannya ini sambil berdiri juga.

"Hn." tanggap Itachi singkat langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan 'awas kau'.

Lalu Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan sederet orang yang cengo habis menonton kejadian barusan. Perlu diketahui bahwa mereka saling tabrakan di tengah keramaian mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang namun langsung sunyi seketika melihat kejadian tersebut. Tak menyangka bahwa seorang Kyuubi Namikaze yang begitu cool bisa juga dikatai oleh orang lain seperti tadi, padahal selama Kyuubi mulai menjalani ospek hingga kuliah disini tidak ada satu manusiapun yang berani menegur atau bahkan sekedar menasihatinya.

**さすなる**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, tampak Kyuubi sedang berada di dalam kamar Naruto.

"Naru? Kita tidak jadi pergi ke tempat kerjamu hm?" tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang sibuk merangkai gundam seed yang baru dibelikan oleh maid di kediamannya itu atas perintahnya.

Naruto sibuk memasangkan atribut miniaturnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Hm.. gomen Kyuu nii, ada seseorang yang membuat Naru kesal sekarang ini, jadi Naru cuti sebentar." tutur Naruto masih sibuk dengan miniaturnya.

"Souka, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi." ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil meletakkan miniatur robotnya untuk disambung beberapa bagian lagi kemudian memperbaiki letak rambutnya yang berantakan karena diacak-acak oleh Kyuubi.

"Perlu bantuan?" tutur Kyuubi sambil mendudukkan diri di atas kasur Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto sumringah.

Dan malam itu Naruto dan Kyuubi menyusun mainan milik Naruto sampai terlelap.

(Di sisi lain….)

Di sebuah diskotik yang sangat berisik, seorang remaja dengan mata onyx sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan yang terbilang luas itu untuk mencari 'seseorang' yang secara tidak langsung sudah 'ditembak'nya pagi tadi.

Namun setelah cukup lama melihat-lihat iris onyx milik lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tak kunjung menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mendengus.

'Kau malu dan menghindar eh?' batinnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu dengan tulisan EXIT yang ada di pojok ruangan ramai nan luas itu.

Langkah Sasuke tertahan sebentar karena ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Outouto? Sedang apa anak kecil sepertimu di sini?" tanya sebuah suara baritone dari samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang duduk memangku kaki di sebuah sofa plus kerumunan call girls yang menggelayuti dirinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas dan langsung saja melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika mendekati pintu exit, Sasuke memandang ke arah sebuah lorong sempit samping pintu keluar dengan penerangan minim atau bisa dibilang hampir gelap gulita, hanya berkas-berkas cahaya lampu disko yang keluar dari ventilasi saja yang menerangi lorong sempit yang disebut 'love tunnel' yang biasa digunakan oleh orang-orang yang ingin meenangkan diri setelah beraktivtas di dalam diskotik ini. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah pasangan temannya yang tidak lain adalah ShikaKiba yang tengah berciuman panas sambil mendesah-desah tak karuan dan mencengkeram baju masing-masing. Entah kenapa melihat adegan lovey dovey kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tidak jelas.. kemudian ia beranjak pulang ke rumahnya.

Astaga!? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan si Uchiha bungsu ini?

**さすなる**

**(Kesokan harinya di Konoha Gakuen….)**

**07.25**, lima menit sebelum waktunya bagi para siswa untuk memulai pelajaran.

Neji sedang menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan santainya diiringi oleh teriakan-teriakan dari Fg+Fc yang biasanya mengerumuni mereka itu. Kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja menghambur ke arah Neji seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Sasuke kemarin? Itu karena Uchiha Sasuke tadi baru saja meminta kepala sekolah mereka untuk mengumumkan peringatan di ruang siaran yang berada khusus di ruangan kepala sekolah selain ruang siaran untuk osis sekolahnya yang berisi 'bagi siapapun yang merasa diri telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke terusik kemarin, silahkan lakukan hal itu padanya dan kawan-kawannya sekali lagi dan kalian akan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.'

Jadi sekarang ini remaja yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji ini dapat berjalan sepuasnya di jam istirahat ini tanpa mengkhawatirkan kerumunan gadis yang merupakan fans fanaticnya maupun Sasuke dkk. Untuk apa dia mau susah-susah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang ini? Rupanya Neji sedang mengecek keberadaan dua teman mereka a.k.a Shikamaru Nara dan Kiba Inuzuka yang dari tadi katanya pergi ke UKS yang memang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka sendiri itu dengan alasan mengobati dahi Kiba yang tadi tak sengaja membentur bingkai bintu mobilnya.

Karena kelamaan perginya, Neji pun memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. Siapa tahu mereka membolos dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing? tapi ini 'kan masih pagi? Neji malah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi mengecek kedua sahabat baiknya itu di UKS khusus milik mereka yang terletak di bagian pojok paling belakang di lantai empat itu. Ketika sampai di depan pintu UKS itu, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam ruangan itu. Berhubung Neji tahu kalau ruangan yang disiapkan khusus untuk mereka itu kedap suara, ia lalu mengeluarkan kunci duplikat miliknya. Ya, khusus untuk Neji, Shika, Kiba, dan Sasuke.. mereka memegang kunci duplikat masing-masing, jadi ruangan ini bisa mereka pakai saja kapanpun yang mereka mau.

Setelah membuka pintu ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih dan berbau cairan antiseptik di setiap sudutnya itu lalu menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya, terdengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari balik sebuah pintu yang terdapat di sisi ruangan menuju bagian ruangan lainnya di dalam ruangan UKS itu membuat Neji tersentak dengan mata membelalak beberapa saat. Rupanya suara-suara aneh itu tidak lain adalah desahan dari temannya yang bernama Kiba disertai dengan suara geraman dari satu temannya lagi yakni Shikamaru sendiri. Mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana membuat Neji tersenyum iblis.

'khukhukhukhu, benar-benar tidak setia kawan kalian ini ya.. meninggalkanku hanya untuk melakukan 'itu' di dalam ruangan sepi begini, tidak puas dengan yang semalam kali ya?' batin Neji dengan seringaian mengerikannya. Terlintas sebuah ide untuk mengagetkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu yang tampaknya tidak dikunci itu, agak merasa gerah juga sih karena mendengar suara-suara yang memancing pikiran-pikiran nista seorang Hyuuga Neji ini.

'Whew padahal cuma mendengar suara saja sampai begini.' batin Neji sambil memandang ke bagian bawah tubuhnya sekilas.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Dan dengan sekali dorongan, pintu yang sejak awal tidak terkunci itu terbuka dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang cukup keras, membuat 'kegiatan' yang sedang berlangsung di dalam ruangan itu terekspos dengan jelas.

Neji memandang dengan seringaian iblisnya kepada temannya yang dimana Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang berada di atas ranjang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka, Kiba di bawah dan Shikamaru di atasnya. Neji kemudian ketawa setan.

"Heh.. jadi kalian disini?" tutur Neji dengan suara dibuat-buat,

Sementara itu, Kiba yang kaget setengah matipun langsung memeluk Shikamaru yang masih berada diatasnya.

"Neji! Brengsek kau! Keluar sana!" teriak Kiba menahan malu.

"Iya iya, sorry mengganggu permainan kalian, cepetin selesaikannya ya? Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai.. itupun kalau kalian mau mengikuti pelajaran sih… Khukhukhu" kata Neji sambil ketawa setan saja lalu menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang baru saja diusiknya itu.

"Chk, Mendokusai." gerutu Shikamaru sambil mendengus dan menatap punggung Neji yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman tipis.

**さすなる**

(Kembali ke kelas XII-A….)

Naruto tengah duduk memandang langit dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya, namun ada perbedaan dari cara memandang langit yang dilakoninya kali ini. Ia memandang langit dengan tatapan horror.. eh? HORROR? Yak, tentu saja horror, karena sekarang ini ia sedang berusaha menghindari tatapan maut dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah sekitar dua puluh menit dari kedatangannya ke kelas ini terus memandangnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

*Sfx: bunyi bel*

Oke, mungkin kali ini Naruto bisa agak tenang karena guru mata pelajaran pertama mereka sudah tiba di dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini sebelum saya mulai mengajar, ada satu pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu." ujar guru dengan mata sipit yang selalu mengenakan masker dimanapun ia berada itu dengan nada malas. "Kelas ini kedatangan siswa baru,.. Hn. Silahkan masuk." sambungnya lagi masih dengan tampang lazynya.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Naruto yang duduk di pojok kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit yang ia padangi untuk melihat rupa murid baru yang diberitahukan gurunya itu.

…kedip-kedip-kedip…

'GAARA?!' batin Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Melihat reaksi Naruto barusan, Sasuke lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat tampang murid baru yang membuat Naruto sampai berbinar-binar seperti itu.

Sasuke memandang sosok beramut merah dengan wajah yang err..mirip panda? Itu dengan wajah stoicnya, sekilas kemudian pandangannya teralihkan dengan kedatangan Neji yang masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei? Maaf saya terlambat." ujar Neji sopan.

"Yare yare.. duduk saja." tanggap guru bernama Kakashi itu datar.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju banngku tempat duduknya, Neji sekilas bertatapan dengan sosok berambut merah yang berdiri di samping senseinya itu, jade dengan lavender.. sepersekian detik kemudian Neji berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

'Manis.' batin Neji sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**つづく**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So, mind 2 review?**

**Camillawliet96**


	4. Chapter 4: A Beginning of Relationship?

**PERINGATAN: cerita YAOI, 100% murni OOCnya, salah ketik, kata-kata ngaco, author stress+psikopat akut, de el el.**

**tidak suka JANGAN baca**

**私は****サスナルが****好き**

**Bagian Empat**

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit setelah usai sekolah, dimana sekarang keadaan Konoha Gakuen sudah mulai sunyi senyap karena para murid yang sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Namun di atap sekolah terlihat dua sosok remaja yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya tanpa memerdulikan kondisi sekolah yang sudah sunyi itu. Seorang remaja dengan surai pirang dan yang seorang lagi dengan surai kemerahan.

"Jadi, Gaara.. apa alasanmu pindah ke Konoha Gakuen ini? Di suna tidak ada hal yang aneh 'kan?" tanya Naruto pada sosok berambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm. Cuma ingin menyusulmu saja kok, Naruto." jawab sosok berambut merah yang diketahui bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara itu sambil memegang pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan menatap lurus ke depan..Ke arah keramaian kota konoha.

"Heeeeh?! Kenapa begitu? Jadi Cuma gara-gara aku? Yah ampun, kamu 'kan ketua osis di sekolah lama kita itu Gaara!" tutur Naruto dengan alis bertautan, tanda bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang kebingungan.

"Buat apa jadi ketua osis kalau teman terbaikku tidak bersama-sama denganku?" jawab Gaara yang kini menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hiyaaa.. Gaara!" seru Naruto langsung menghambur ke arah Gaara dan memeluknya sangat erat. "Kau memang satu-satunya sahabatku! Ehehehe!" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hm. Tapi jangan erat-erat peluknya, nanti aku kehabisan napas tahu!" tanggap Gaara dengan nada datar lalu mendengus pelan dan tersenyum di bahu Naruto seraya membalas pelukannya.

Yang tidak disadari kedua sosok remaja ini adalah mereka sedang diperhatikan dari arah belakang dimana terdapat pintu menuju atap sekolah oleh sosok remaja lain dengan surai raven dan iris onyx. Sosok itu tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi datar lalu mendecak pelan dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

'Ada saingan rupanya…' batin Sosok jangkung itu.

**.**** '****好き'****も ****'****愛'**** してる****(**** aku ****'suka'**** dan ****'cinta'**** padamu )**

**Rating: T mungkin?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto© ****Nih Fic punya saia! **

**Usia chara: Naruto=16, Gaara-Kiba=17, Sasuke-Neji=18, Kyuubi=20, Itachi=27,**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.10 sore. Seorang pemuda dengan mata dan rambut merah tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

'Harus cepat menjemput Naruto nih…' batin sosok itu.

Ketika sampai di tempat parkir pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi itu hanya berjalan sambil terus memencet screen ponselnya untuk mengirim email kepada Naruto, adiknya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa sengaja Kyuubi menabrak seseorang hingga dia dan orang yang ditabraknya itu sama-sama terduduk di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dammit..!" tutur Kyuubi kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang karena terlalu terburu-buru kini malah menabrak orang lain.

Kyuubi mengusap-usap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa sakit akibat membentur lantai parkiran itu lalu bangkit berdiri tanpa menoleh ke arah korban tabrakkannya itu.

"Gomen.." merasa bersalah, Kyuubi pun menunduk dan ikut memunguti buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di lantai bersama sang empunya buku. Ketika selesai mengangkat buku-buku itu Kyuubi tanpa sengaja membaca tulisan sampul buku tebal milik sosok yang ditabraknya itu. 'English for business' judul buku itu, dan ada juga nama pemiliknya yang ditulis manggunakan bolpoin 'Professor . Uchiha Itachi' nama yang terpampang di buku itu.

'Heh? tunggu? Professor? Gelar orang ini Profesor? Astaga! Ini buku untuk dosen? Berarti orang ini dosen!?' batin Kyuubi membelalakan matanya—horror. "

Perlahan Kyuubi memberanikan diri untuk menatap wujud dosen yang ditabraknya itu. 'Astaga? Bagaimana ini?' batin Kyuubi horror. Sambil mulai mengalihkan matanya dari buku di genggamannya ke arah kaki si pemilik buku. Mata Kyuubi menyipit heran. 'Kok seorang professor memakai skinny jeans? Sepatu kets pula? Seorang Profesor biasanya sudah om-om atau kakek-kakek 'kan?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati.

Orang yang ditabrak hanya diam menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar, memperhatikan Kyuubi yang masih menunduk menatap kakinya dengan kebingungan itu dari atas kebawah berkali-kali lalu sekilas menyeringai tidak jelas. Ya! Orang yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi itu sedang menyeringai kepada sosok mahasiswa di hadapannya ini.

"Kau suka sepatuku? Heh? Kitsune?" ujar Itachi memecahkan lamunan mahasiswa yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Mendengar julukan yang diberikan padanya membuat Kyuubi memicingkan matanya tanda bahwa dia tidak suka dengan julukan aneh itu, lalu mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang berani-beraninya memanggil pewaris utama Senju corp dengan panggilan melecehkan seperti itu. Ketika melihat wajah dosen bergelar professor a.k.a Itachi itu, Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya.

'Di-dia? Tunggu, orang ini yang kutabrak kemarin 'kan? Di-dia Professor?!' batin Kyuubi tidak percaya dengan tampang orang yang dilihatnya. Meskipun Kyuubi tidak pernah memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya, otaknya masih cukup jenius untuk mengingat wajah orang yang mengatainya dengan ketus waktu kemarin itu.

"Apakah menabrak orang adalah hobimu? Atau kau sengaja menabrakku lagi karena naksir? Heh? Kitsune?" ujar Itachi ke-pede-an sambil tersenyum mencemooh.

"APA KATAMU KERIPUTT!?" bentak Kyuubi tidak terima disebut 'rubah' oleh professor keriput di hadapannya, kini dia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang disebut 'tata krama' atau apapun itu, yang dipedulikannya adalah bagaimana cara menghajar sosok merlidah silet(?) di hadapannya ini.

"Kau ini manis ya? Kitsune?" tambah Itachi sembarangan tanpa memperdulikan Kyuubi yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"HEH! SUDAH KERIPUT SINTING PULA! SU-MI-MA-SEN!" teriak Kyuubi meledak-ledak dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya —setengah salting— sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Itachi lalu mulai beranjak menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Itachi namun terhenti karena Itachi menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Kyuubi menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka pada Itachi yang membuat pergelangan tangannya agak sakit itu.

"AP—"

"Kau tahu kitsune? Kau orang pertama yang berani menghinaku sejak aku lahir di dunia hingga sekarang ini, karena itu…." tutur Itachi menggantung dengan nada dingin nan serius sambil menampakkan seringaian iblisnya.

GLEKH

Kyuubi bergidik melihat tatapan 'aneh' Itachi kepadanya yang terus saja menatap tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas lagi, seperti menelanjanginya hanya dengan tatapan 'aneh' nan tajam itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian Kyuubi menyadari bahwa jarak antara tubuhnya dengan professor aneh —setidaknya menurut Kyuubi begitu— itu semakin menipis karena si professor yang bernama Itachi itu kini menarik paksa sebelah tangan Kyuubi yang masih dalam genggamannya itu.

"MEMANGNYA APA URUSANKU! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" teriak Kyuubi sekuat tenaga dengan nada entah berapa oktaf itu yang kini menggema di tempat parkiran yang kebetulan dalam keadaan sunyi itu.

"Hn, kau harus membayarnya~" tanggap Itachi santai lalu menarik blazer merah gelap Kyuubi yang tubuhnya memang tinggal beberapa senti jaraknya dari tubuhnya itu hingga tubuh Kyuubi terhuyung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Itachi yang kiini makin memperlebar seringaiannya itu.

Kyuubi mendongak untuk memprotes kepada Itachi yang bertindak kasar padanya. "HEI APA YA—mpffht!?"

Itachi langsung saja melumat bibir laki-laki bernama Kyuubi yang lebih pendek sepuluhan senti darinya itu tanpa basa-basi dan langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi yang kebetulan sedang terbuka karena 'diserang' pada saat sedang berbicara, membiarkan buku-buku cetak tebalnya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai parkiran itu sekali lagi. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas secara sepihak itu dan semakin menekan wajah Kyuubi dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menarik pinggang kitsune 'manis' itu agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. Itachi melangkahkan sebelah kakinya diantara kedua kaki Kyuubi membuat tubuh Kyuubi ikut mundur juga sehingga kini tubuh Kyuubi berada di antara mobilnya dan tubuh Itachi.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi?

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak atas apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Rupanya otak jenius Kyuubi yang biasanya selalu bisa memecahkan berbagai masalah itu kini mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dalam berpikir maupun mengirimkan impuls bagi organ-organ tubuh Kyuubi untuk melakukan sesuatu saat ini, dan alhasil disinilah Kyuubi Namikaze, pewaris utama Senju corp, sedang membatu di tempat dengan mata terbelalak tanpa melakukan apapun.

Menyadari bahwa kitsunenya sedang terbengong sendiri membuat Itachi tidak henti-hentinya menyeringai dalam acara ciumannya ini. Lidah iItachi menyapu langit-langit Kyuubi sehingga membuat mata sang empunya yang tadinya terbelalak mendadak berubah menjadi sayu. Oh, wah-wah-wah.. rupanya Kyuubi mulai terbawa arus sekarang.

"Ennh.." bola mata merah Kyuubi kembali terbelalak menyadari bahwa dirinya barusan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat aneh yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

'ASTAGA! APA-APAAN PROFESOR GILA INI!?' batin Kyuubi horror saat beberapa detik belakangan otaknya baru merespon kejadian aneh yang masih saja berlangsung ini. 'DASAR SINTING!' batin Kyuubi sekali lagi, kali ini tidak hanya dalam pikirannya saja.. tubuh Kyuubi pun mulai berontak dari cengkeraman professor Uchiha Itachi yang sedang mendekapnya dengan erat itu, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan…..

DUAGH

Kyuubi meninju wajah professor muda bernama Itachi itu hingga terjatuh di lantai, tubuh Kyuubi pun tak luput daari imbasnya. Karena meninju dengan terlalu menghayati(?) alhasil tubuh Kyuubi pun oleng ke depan dan jatuh terduduk di lantai menghadap Itachi. Oke, oke.. sekarang Kyuubi berhasil lepas dari 'serangan' maut dadakan yang dilakoni oleh seorang professor muda kelainan yang kini sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sepertinya mengeluarkan darah itu sambil menyeringai mesum kepada Kyuubi yang semakin shock saja ketika melihat mimik wajah professor muda itu.

What the hell is going on here? Demi Tuhan sekalipun, Kyuubi yang biasanya selalu meraih ip tertinggi di mata kuliah manapun itu bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan benar apa yang baru saja dialaminya ini. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna, entah memerah karena malu ataukah memerah menahan amarah. Napasnya terengah-engah dan matanya melototi pria yang terduduk di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan horror. Apa yang orang ini pikirkan sehingga berani-beraninya mengambil FIRST kiss seorang Kyuubi Namikaze, pewaris senju corp dengan segitu mudahnya mengingat Kyuubi belum pernah mencium atau dicium orang lain selain orang tuanya walaupun dicium orangtuanya itu pun hanya di pipi saja. Tapi professor bastard aneh ini dengan santainya mencium bibir virginnya tanpa basa-basi, pakai lidah pula! Apa maksudnya semua ini? Hell! No! He just a crazy fucking damned stranger!

"KAU…! APA-APAAN KAU! KERIPUT SINTING!" bentak Kyuubi masih terengah-engah karena ritual dadakan barusan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tadinya aku hanya berniat bermain-main denganmu saja, tapi kau malah memukul wajahku…. Sekali lagi kau telah merebut tempat pertama dalam melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan orang lain terhadapku, kau tahu kitsune? Sejak lahir aku tidak pernah dipukuli oleh siapapun.. apalagi di wajahku ini.." tutur Itachi sambil menatap tajam kepada sosok Kyuubi dengan seringaian mengintimidasi ala Uchiha seraya menjilat darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

GLEKH

Kyuubi jadi merinding sendiri ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan sosok professor gila di hadapannya ini dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika memperhatikan aura hitam yang menguar di sekitar tubuh Itachi. Ouch.. sepertinya ini akan banyak memakan waktu, tapi Kyuubi harus tetap tenang dan bersikap cool seperti biasanya dan segera pergi dari tempat ini karena herus menjemput adik kecilnya yang mungkin sudah lumutan gara-gara menunggunya untuk menjemput.

PIP PIP PIP

Dering ponsel Kyuubi memecah ketegangan yang masih berlangsung di tempat parkiran ini, dengan gerakan cepat Kyuubi mengambil ponsel di dalam saku blazernya. Rupanya ada pesan masuk.

'eh? Naruto?' batin Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat nama kontak yang tertera di screen ponselya. Ada apa Naruto mengirim email kepadanya? Mungkin Naruto mau bilang agar dia cepat datang? Pikir Kyuubi sambil membuka pesan masuk itu.

-SUB-

Ne, Kyuu-nii…

Karena Naru pikir Kyuu-nii kelamaan karena masih banyak urusan di universitas..

Naru pulang sekolahnya bareng teman Naru nih.

Kyuu-nii tak perlu datang kemari deh! Okeh!? ^^

-END-

'Teman? Sejak kapan Naruto punya teman di sekolah barunya? Dia tidak pernah cerita padaku soal itu..' batin Kyuubi heran lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke jaketnya.

Perhatian Kyuubi kembali terfokus kepada sosok di hadapannya ketika menyadari pergerakan professor aneh itu, yak.. sekarang sosok professor itu sudah bangkit berdiri sambil menyeka celananya pelan lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap datar Kyuubi yang kini masih dalam kondisi terduduk. Kyuubi pun berdiri dan merapihkan letak jaketnya dan juga ransel merahnya.

…tatap-tatap-tatap…

Kedua orang dengan gelar berbeda itu saling bertatapan dengan seriusnya, pria yang berambut merah dan bermata merah juga a.k.a Kyuubi Namikaze itu menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan nyalang, sebaliknya di pihak pria dengan surai panjang hitam dan iris onyx a.k.a Uchiha Itachi hanya menatap datar pada sosok kitsune di hadapannya.

"Karena kau berani memukul wajahku…. harus menjadi mi-lik-ku." tutur si pria onyx a.k.a Itachi dengan nada datar nan serius sambil menatap mahasiswa serba merah di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat.

"….." Kyuubi sweatdropped dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa mendegar argumentasi professor sekaligus dosen aneh di hadapannya itu. Kyuubi mengerutkan alis entah pertanda marah atau bingung lalu membetulkan letak ranselnya sekali lagi dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. 'Tenanglah Kyuubi….tenanglah….kau ini orang terhormat, pintar, berwibawa, dan cool,.. ingat itu….kau bisa membalasnya nanti..' batin Kyuubi menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar UCHIHA sensei! Saya tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa maksud perkataan anda barusan, tapi saya harus pulang sekarang. Masih ada hal lain yang ingin saya lakukan, termasuk urusan pelecehan yang baru saja anda lakukan terhadap saya, saya akan melaporkan tindakan anda ke pihak berwajib, permisi!" ucap Kyuubi dengan bahasa formal ala tuan muda yang memang selalu digunakannya untuk berbicara dengan siapapun itu kemudian membungkuk hormat dan berniat pergi memasuki mobilnya yang memang berada tepat dibelakangnya...

"Hn, you are mine from this second…." jawab Itachi santai sambil menyeringai tak memperdulikan ancaman Kyuubi yang akan melaporkannya ke polisi. Lagipula jika dilaporkan ke polisi.. apa yang akan terjadi? Toh tidak ada satu orangpun di konoha ini yang berani melawan UCHIHA, pikir itachi sambil mendengus meremehkan.

"Mungkin menjadi professor membuat anda sedikit menjadi tidak waras, UCHIHA." tanggap Kyuubi atas pernyataan Itachi yang seenak jidatnya mengklaim dirinya secara sepihak itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Tak sampai beberapa detik mobil Kyuubi langsung saja mengebut bak pembalap kebelet pipis dan menghilang tanpa jejak di parkiran Konoha University itu.

Itachi tersenyum iblis lalu menekan tombol kunci mobil yang dikeluarkannya dari saku barusan. Mulai detik ini seorang Uchiha Itachi telah menemukan sosok yang diinginkannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga bisa mendapatkan sosok itu sepenuhnya. Yah daripada terus menerus didesak oleh makhluk yang disebut 'orangtua' karena tidak memiliki calon pendamping hidup di usia yang sudah err….menua ini, Itachi yang merupakan sosok angkuh dan pemilih itu akhirnya menemukan sosok yang menarik perhatiannya juga..

'Mine, you're mine…you must be mine.. whatever it takes..' batin Itachi—sinting— sambil terus saja melangkah menuju mobilnya tanpa henti-hentinya menyeringai.

Astaga! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Kyuubi? Berdoa saja agar dia tidak di'makan' hidup-hidup oleh Itachi.

**私は****サスナルが****好き**

Di sebuah kamar luas bernuansa merah darah, mulai dari dinding, perabotan, lampu, hingga lantai dan langit-langit kamar itu semuanya berwarna merah darah membuat nuansa kamar itu terasa seperti neraka(?) saja. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat seorang pria berusia dua puluh tahun dengan rambut dan mata berwarna merah darah juga. Sosok pria itu sedang mmenatap kosong ke arah modul tebal yang merupakan materi kuliahnya waktu di kampus tadi. Yak, menatap dengan pandangan KOSONG! Rupanya sekarang sosok pria bernama Kyuubi itu kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam belajar secara drastis. Tidak ada satu kalimatpun dari dalam buku itu yang diingatnya, pikirannya teralihkan karena seseorang.. sosok yang berani-beraninya mencium dan mengatakan 'you are mine' padanya. Seorang professor sinting dan keriputan.

Kyuubi menyentuh bibirnya perlahan menggunakan telunjuknya, ciuman yang tadi masih begitu terasa meskipun ia sudah menyikat gigi dan berkumur berkali-kali. Sosok bermata onyx itu rupanya telah berhasil merebut perhatian si merah ini. Wajah Kyuubi memerah mengingat kejadian 'gila' itu, ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat hingga bolpoin di genggamannya pun terpatah menjadi dua bagian. Poor bolpoin…

'Akan kubalas kau nanti!' geram Kyuubi dalam hati.

Namun, perhatian Kyuubi teralihkan dengan kedatangan sosok remaja berambut pirang yang masuk tiba-tiba dari pintu kamar bercat merah itu. Naruto, adiknya. Kyuubi tersenyum paksa kepada Naruto yang selesai menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya saat ini. Yak, tersenyum PAKSA! Mengingat dari tadi wajahnya cemberut terus karena menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi sore tadi.

Mata Naruto terbelalak khawatir ketika menyadari senyum paksaan kakaknya, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kakaknya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar itu.

"Kyuu-nii kenapa! Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa wajah Kyuu-nii seperti itu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil berdiri di samping sosok Kyuubi yang kini makin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak enak jika dikhawatirkan oleh adik kesayangannya itu. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Kyuubi tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak perlu memberitahukan kejadian gila nan sinting yang dialaminya sore tadi kepada sosok adiknya yang notabene masih POLOS ini.

Kyuubi mendengus sejenak memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku heh?" tanya Kyuubi balik mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

Naruto yang sudah enam belas tahun dan memiliki otak cukup cerdas tidak akan tertipu begitu saja oleh sangkalan kakaknya ini, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.. tapi apa itu? Kenapa wajah galak kakaknya bisa berubah menjadi sepanik tadi? Apa dan siapa yang berani membuat kakaknya seperti itu? Setahu Naruto, di universitas kakaknya tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengajaknya berbicara jika tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting, apalagi sampai membuat kakaknya galau seperti ini? Siapa orang itu? Yang pasti sekarang Naruto harus berusaha menyembuhkan kegalauan kakaknya ini.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii…. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa memaksa untuk tersenyum seperti tadi? Pasti ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Kyuu-nii! Ayolah katakan saja pada Naru.. tidak apa-apa kok." tutur Naruto pelan seraya tangannya yang memijat bahu kakak kesayangannya itu.

Kyuubi bangkit berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Naruto yang lebih mungil darinya itu lalu tersenyum simpul dan memeluknya erat-erat, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Memangnya kamu pikir aku ini cengeng apa?" kata Kyuubi yang kini merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak adik kecilnya itu.

Naruto yang kebingungan dengan tindakan tiba-tiba kakaknya itu langsung saja balas memeluk kakak yang lebih tinggi dua belas senti darinya itu dengan tak kalah eratnya. "Ne.. Kyuu-nii benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya itu.

Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto dan menyamankan diri di leher mungil adiknya itu. "Hari ini kau masih cuti lagi Naru?" tanya Kyuubi mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oooh! Iya! Aku hampir lupa… astaga, hari ini aku akan bekerja bersama Gaara!" kata Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah putih mulus kakaknya itu.

"Gaara? Sejak kapan kau punya teman di konoha gakuen itu Naru?" tanya Kyuubi mengeryit heran dengan pernyataan adiknya ini.

"Bukan Kyuu-nii!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tan manisnya.

"Huh?" Kyuubi masih bingung.

"Dia itu temanku waktu di suna gakuen dulu! Anak dari pemilik prusahaan sabaku itu loh! Namanya Gaara.. dia sering belajar ke rumah kita dulu! Kyuu-nii lupa ya?" tutur Naruto menjelaskan, namun walaupun dijelaskan sekalipun Kyuubi tetap tidak tahu sosok seperti apa anak yang dimaksud Naruto itu, toh dia memang tidak perduli dengan orang-orang manapun waktu tinggal di suna dulu, yang dia tahu hanya nama perusahaan yang disebutkan Naruto barusan.

"Hm, anak pemilik sabaku corp yah? Maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat, Naru.." kata Kyuubi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu Naru pergi dulu yah Kyuu-nii! Gomen sudah mengganggu waktu bel—"

"Aku ikut Naru!" celetuk Kyuubi sambil mengacak surai pirang adiknya yang dari awal memang sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Heeeh?"

"Kau lupa dengan perkataanku yang sebelumnya huh?" Kyuubi berkacak pinggang menatap adiknya yang masih mengingat-ingat hal yang dimaksudkannya.

"AAAH! Iya! Naru ingat Hehehehe ttebayo!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran yang dikhususkan khusus untuk kakakya saja.

**私は****サスナルが****好き**

Sementara itu di sebuah clubbing hall…..

"Nyari apa Sas? Hooi!" tutur sebuah suara yang kedengaran samar —mengingat ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang ini begitu berisik— membangunkan sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke abstrak seperti biasanya.

"Chk, mendokusai…" tambah seseorang yang duduk di sofa paling ujung diantara empat serangkai yang sedang bersantai di sofa VIP dalam club tersebut.

"Mencari si blonde manis itu yah Sas?" timpal seorang lagi yang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan milik Sasuke., pemuda dengan iris lavender dan rambut brunette panjang terurai.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang berbicara barusan, "That's none of your business Neji." Tuturnya dingin lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar clubbing hall yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

"Tidak minum Sas?" tanya sosok dengan rambut cokelat jabrik a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba.

"No."

"Merokok?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"No."

"Main sama call girls?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"No."

"Mengepel latai bar?" celetuk Kiba sembarangan karena sudah kehabisan bahan pertanyaan dan langsung saja mendapat deathglare gratis dari si Uchiha bungsu.

"Chk, mendokusai… ayo Kiba," ajak Shikamaru sambil bangkit berdiri dan meraih tangan Kiba dan langsung saja menciumnya detik itu juga.

"Heh, kira-kira dikit kenapa sih, walaupun ini ruangan khusus VIP.. kalian tidak merasa aneh jika kutonton heh? lakukanlah 'itu' pada tempat yang seharusnya….chk, dasar kelebihan hormon kalian ini." tukas Neji sambil menegak segelas vermouthnya.

"Nnnh…hah…hahh.." desah Kiba tak karuan dan malah mencengkeram jaket yang dikenakan Shikamaru kuat-kuat. Alhasil mereka terjatuh di atas sofa yang tadinya mereka duduki dengan posisi Kiba di bawah dan Shikamaru di atas tentunya tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang tambah panas per detiknya itu.. rupanya kegiatan mereka akan berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Menyadari hal itu Neji langsung saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu ruangan VIP yang terbuat dari kaca itu—(kaca yang tak kelihatan dari luar tapi dari dalam bisa melihat keluar), author lupa namanya—untuk mencari udara segar.

Lalu Sasuke?

Oh, rupanya si Uchiha bungsu sudah menghilang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu ketika awal adegan panas ShikaKiba berlangsug. Namun bukan itu alasan utama Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sasuke beranjak ketika melihat sosok 'kuning' yang dia incar memasuki bar tempat kerjanya..

**私は****サスナルが****好き**

(Di sisi lain…)

Tampak tiga orang pemuda sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam clubbing hall nan luas dan berisik, satu diantaranya jauh lebih tinggi dari dua pemuda lainnya. Dua dengan rambut merah dan satu dengan rambut pirang.

"Naru, di sebelah mana tempat jagamu?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan yang luas ini.

"Itu, di sebelah sana!" Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah bar di pojok ruangan.

"Hn, pergi saja, aku akan mengawasimu dari sini." tutur Kyuubi kepada Naruto sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

"Hmmm! Okehh!" Naruto mengangguk lalu menoleh kepada sosok rambut merah yan satunya lagi. Tampaknya sosok berambut merah tanpa alis ini hanya memasang tampang 'tidak tertarik samasekali' sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitaran ruangan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Nee~ Gaara, iko?" ajak Naruto sambil menarik lengan Gaara paksa sehingga mau tidak mau Gaara pun ikut berlari menyesuaikan kecepatannya dengan Naruto yang sedang menariknya.

Setelah kepergian NaruGaa, Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bar yang berada di sisi lain ruangan luas itu sambil sesekali menoleh untuk mencari-cari sosok adiknya.

'Rupanya Naruto sudah mulai dewasa sekarang, beraninya bekerja di tempat 'rawan' seperti ini.' batin Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anda mau minum apa un?" tanya Seorang bar tender yang menjaga bar yang ditempati Namikaze sulung sekarang.

"Apa saja asalkan tidak membuatku pingsan atau mati." tanggap Kyuubi datar nan aneh sehingga membuat si bar tender yang berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutup sebelah mata itu sweatdropped di tempat.

"Baiklah un." kata si bar tender lalu pergi mengambilkan sebotol minuman berkadar alkohol rendah dan sebuah gelas kecil dari rak di bar itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi.

GLUK

Kyuubi menegak minuman pesanannya itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar bar tempatnya duduk.

"Ne, Gaara.. kamu jaga di sini bersamaku oke!" tutur Naruto sumringah kepada sosok Gaara yang masih saja berwajah datar.

"Hm, baiklah Naru." tanggap Gaara singkat lalu kemudian berdiri di sisi kanan di belakang meja bar yang panjang itu dan Naruto di sisi kirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang beberapa orang pelanggan di tempat NaruGaa. Mareka melayani satu per satu pesanan orang-orang itu hingga tak terasa sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.20, dan orang-orang yang tadinya duduk santai dan mengobrol di bar itu baranjak menu dancefloor dimana acara utama ketika deejay undangan sudah mulai memainkan musik istorimula yang begitu memekakan saraf telinga bagi siapapun yang baru pertamakali mendengarnya.

"Anoo Gaara, kitta! kitta!" paggil Naruto kepada Gaara yang masih saja berdiri di sisi bar berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Nande?" tanya Gaara menoleh sejenak ke kerumunan orang yang mulai berkerumun di main floor yang dihadapannya ada deejay set itu lalu melangkah menuju Naruto yang memanggilnya barusan.

Kini Gaara sudah berada di samping Naruto, namun sebelum bertanya lagi, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sosok pria agak tinggi dengan blazer hitam dan rambut raven.

"Oyasumi?" sapa sosok bernama Sasuke itu kepada mereka berdua, sebenarnya sih dikhususkan kepada Naruto saja.

"Hn, mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok di seberang meja bar itu.

"Meminummu." jawab Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datar.

"Hn, teme." tanggap Naruto sammbil menyipitkan matanya – marah.

'Apa-apaan si teme ini? Belum puas apa? Membuatku sampai kegalapan waktu itu?' batin Naruto sambil terus mengelap beberapa gelas sebagai pengalih perhatiannya dari sosok Sasuke di hadapannya itu.

"Hm, Naru.. sebaiknya aku harus ke toilet sebentar." ujar Gaara masih dengan nada datar, namun sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan agar bisa meninggalkan Naruto untuk berbicara dengan pemuda onyx di hadapannya itu karena merasa bahwa sosok raven itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan ganggu' kepadanya sedari tadi, bukannya takut menghadapi Sasuke, Gaara bisa membaca gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang kelihatan mulai gelisah saat kedangan Sasuke. 'Mungkin Naruto sudah menemukan orang yang disukainya, tak apa-apalah mengingat setelah lulus nanti dia akan menikah, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa saja 'kan.' batin Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis sekali(?) *emang keripik?*

"Heee!? Aku ikut!"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa lagi yang akan menjaga bar ini dobe?" tambah Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Si Uchiha itu benar, kau yang jaga dulu ya. Aku segera kembali kok." tambah Gaara dingin sambil sejenak menoleh kepada Sasuke.

Jade dengan Onyx, mata dengan warna berbeda namun memiliki kesan yang sama yakni 'dingin' saling bertatapan sejenak. Lalu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke yang sekarang malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan kelakuan Naruto yang agak aneh.

"Dobe?" tutur Sasuke arena melihat Naruto melamun terus.

"TEME!"

"Hn? Kenapa membentakku?"

"…."

"Hei dobe?"

"Katakan apa maumu." ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin ala tuan mudanya sambil menatap tajam kepada Sasuke.

"Mauku?"

"Hmm."

"Jadilah pacarku." ucap Sasuke santai sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah datarnya sambil mengelap permukaan meja bar.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu." ujar Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja bar denga jari-jarinya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku?"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu dobe."

"Kau habis minum? Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak."

GLEKH

Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, kali ini perdebatan yang dilakoninya dengan Sasuke menemukan jalan buntu lagi. Diletakkannya lap meja yang tadi dipengangnya di sisi meja perlahan lalu menatap Sasuke, tepat di matanya.

"Apa keuntungannya bagiku kalau menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Sasuke di kursi yang ada di balik meja bar, jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja bar. Naruto menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malas, wah-wah-wah…rupanya sifat Naruto telah beralih ke mode seriusnya.

"Menjadi pacarku saja sudah menjadi sebuah keuntungan, kau tahu?" tutur Sasuke ke-pe-de-an.

"Tapi aku sudah punya calon, kau tahu?" tutur Naruto sambil mulai berdiri.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga terduduk lagi.

"Calon?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm, biasalah… dijodohkan." jawab Naruto singkat sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Heh? bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku sampai waktu perjodohanmu tiba?"

"Heh! seenaknya saja kau teme!"

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau belum pernah punya pacar heh? bocchama?"

BLUSH

"…."

"Haha, lihat tuh wajahmu memarah, kau benar-benar manis dobe."

TWITCH

"Shut up bastard teme!"

"Hahaha… perkataanmu itu kanggap sebagai 'iya'." kata Sasuke seenaknya.

"HEEEH!?"

"Hn."

GRRRH…

"Siaaalll! Dasar teme!" bentak Naruto berusaha menahan emosi yang meluap-luap, ingin sekali dia menghajar si teme gila a.k.a Sasuke itu sampai babak belur.

"Hn, love you too dobe." ujar Sasuke tidak jelas plus tidak nyambung sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Sinting! Benar-benar sinting!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil terus mencoba menarik tangannya namus sia-sia saja hasilnya.

**私は****サスナルが****好き**

(Di sisi lain….)

Seorang remaja dengan surai kemerahan dan iris jade yang mengenakan seragam bar tender ini tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan clubbing hall yang sangat berisik itu sambil terus mengamati keadaan sosok kuning dan raven yang ada di seberang sana, perlu diketahui bahwa diskotik ini terdiri dari beberapa dance floor dan bar, juga ada tempat kasinonya, intinya gedung ini luasnya minta ampun(?) Sementara si rembut merah bernama Sabaku Gaara ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mengamatinnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh bahu mungilnya. Gaara sontak menolehkan wajahnya ke tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya itu lalu beralih ke pemiliknya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hai manis." tutur si pemilik tangan, pria dengan mata lavender dan rambut kecokelatan panjang terurai sambil tersenyum kepada Gaara.

TWITCH

"Hai tawar." jawab Gaara datar lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan sosok bernama Neji itu namun tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku batalkan perkataanku tadi.."

"?"

"Hai pedas manis." tutur Neji seenaknya nan tidak masuk akal sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan dan terus saja memegang lengan Gaara tanpa niat melepaskannya.

"Maaf, apa kau sakit jiwa?" tanya Gaara to the point dengan tatapan 'tidak tertarik samasekali' dan langsung saja membuat Neji sweatdropped di tempat.

'Chk, kenapa malah aku yang salting begini!?' batin Neji.

"Hm, aku menyukaimu. Kita jadian ya." timpal Neji seenak jidatnya dan langsung saja membuat Gaara mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Heh orang asing maaf ya, sepertinya kau harus sering ke psikiater. Sumimasen." kata Gaara berniat pergi namun tangannya masih berada di genggaman Neji. "Orang asing, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan stoicnya.

"Kalau kulepas kita jadian?" kata Neji –sinting– sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Tidak." tutur Gaara masih dengan wajah stoicnya.

(*author : Rupanya adegan NejiGaa ini akan memakan waktu lama, ayo kita beralih ke sisi lain ruangan ini saja…!*)

**私は****サスナルが****好き**

Sementara di pihak lain. Kyuubi terus saja menoleh kepada Naruto yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang, dilihatnya Naruto sedang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari seseorang yang duduk di bar tempatnya berjaga.

TWITCH

'Sialan! Siapa orang asing yang berani menyentuh Naru outoutoku seperti itu!' batin Kyuubi marah, lalu mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya berniat menyusul Naruto. Tapi keinginannya untuk pergi terhenti karena ada tangan seseorang menggenggam lengannya membuat Kyuubi menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggunya itu.

…..tatap-tatap-tatap….

Kyuubi dan si pemilik tangan saling tatap.

…..kedip-kedip-kedip…..

Kyuubi menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

…..tatap-tatap-tatap….

Mata Kyuubi mulai menyipit—men-death glare si pemilik tangan.

…tatap-tatap-ta—"Hey kitsune? Kangen padaku?" sahut si pemilik tangan sambil menyeringai.

GLEKH

TWITCH**.**

********つづく**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So, mind 2 review?**

**Camillawliet96**


	5. Chapter 5: Got You(?)

**PERINGATAN:**

-cerita YAOI,

-EYD ga ada benernya..(-,o)

-100% MURNI OOC-NYA,

-salah ketik/ typo berserakan di mana-mana,

-kata-kata ngaco,

-author stress+ababil+geblek+masih anak TeKa(?),

-cerita FREAK en ANCURR

-de el el**.**

**TIDAK SUKA HARAP JANGAN BACA**

Chapter 5

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

.

Merah dengan onyx, kedua iris berbeda warna saling tatap diiringi lantunan musik yang dimainkan deejay dan teriakan orang-orang di dance floor yang menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan luas yang mereka tempati sekarang ini, volume musik yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu seakan tidak mengusik kedua pria yang saling tatap sejak beberapa menit ini.. Kyuubi sedang berdiri menatap penuh perhitungan kepada Itachi yang berada tepat dihadapannya, sebaliknya Itachi yang sedang duduk di kursi bar itu pun menatap dengan seringaian pada sosok serba merah di hadapannya itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan? Keriput!" bentak Kyuubi pada Itachi yang masih saja menggenggam tangannya erat-erat sedari tadi.

"Hn."

TWITCH

"Lepaskan tanganku!" ujar Kyuubi dengan empat sudut siku-siku yang mulai muncul di jidatnya.

"Tidak." jawab Itachi singkat dan seenaknya sambil terus menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat.

Kyuubi menarik napas panjang lalu memejamkan matanya sekilas, 'tenang.. Kyuubi.. kau itu orang terhormat, pintar dan berwibawa.. ingat itu!' batin Kyuubi menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak langsung mengamuk di tengah keramaian seperti ini hanya karena perlakuan semena-mena Uchiha sulung kepadanya.

"Bisa kau katakan apa alasanmu melarangku untuk beranjak dari sini? Uchiha sensei?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman si Uchiha sulung.

"Hn, temani aku." jawab Itachi singkat dengan nada bossy.

GRRHHH…..

"Memangnya kau siapaku hah! Jangan pikir kau seorang dosen dan juga anak orang kaya bisa membuatmu berbuat seenaknya padaku!" sahut Kyuubi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hn."

TWITCH

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengarahkan ke wajah Itachi namun dengan cepat kepalan tangan Kyuubi sudah digenggam oleh si Uchiha sulung, rupanya sekarang Itachi sudah bisa membaca pergerakan Kyuubi yang baru beberapa jam lalu meninjunya itu.

"Silalan, lepaskan aku!" bentak Kyuubi yang kesal karena usaha perlawanannya malah mengakibatkan kedua tangannya sekarang berada di genggaman Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai licik lalu menarik kedua tangan Kyuubi yang digenggamnya itu, namun rupanya Kyuubi tidak mau kalah dan malah menarik balik tangan Itachi yang berusaha menariknya itu. Aksi tarik menarik antara Uchiha dan Namikaze sulung berlangsung di tengah riuhnya suasana diskotik temaram yang penuh dengan cahaya lampu-lampu yang menyeruak kesana-kemari itu dan pada akhirnya berujung Kyuubi yang mengalah karena sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Kyuubi menyerah lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Itachi yang kini tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuubi itu.

"Heh bastard, apa maumu hah!" ujar Kyuubi tanpa sopan-santun maupun segala tetekbengeknya sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan habis tarik-menarik dengan si Uchiha sulung.

"You." jawab Itachi santai masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang memang agak lebih kecil dari tangannya itu.

"….."

Kyuubi terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan yang barusan dilotarkan Itachi kepadanya.

3

2

1

"Kau sinting!? Untuk apa seorang Uchiha sepertimu menginginkan aku?! lagipula—"

"Hn." potong Itachi lalu menyodorkan salah satu dari dua gelas minuman yang baru saja dipesannya kepada Kyuubi menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyuubi erat.

"?"

"Minum!" perintah Itachi kemudian meminum gelas minumannya.

"Kalau kuminum, kau berjanji mau melepaskan aku? heh Uchiha?" tanggap Kyuubi menatap tajam kepada Itachi lalu sekilas menoleh ke tangannya yang masih saja digenggam Itachi itu.

"Hn." jawab Itachi singkat dan tidak jelas sambil tersenyum mencurigakan..rupanya kali ini Uchiha sulung sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang err….'rahasia' agar dapat memiliki kitsune manis di hadapannya itu sebagai uke miliknya seutuhnya tanpa ada gangguan maupun penolakan…. Uchiha memang serba bisa dan licik…

GLUK

Kyuubi menegak segelas wine yang disodorkan Uchiha sulung itu hingga tak tersisa setetespun,. yang tidak disadarinya adalah seringaian iblis yang mulai mengembang di sudut bibir professor yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat itu.

"Sudah kuminum! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" kata Kyuubi sambil menghentakkan tangannya mencoba lepas dari genggaman Uchiha sulung.

"Hn."

Itachi lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyuubi sambil tersenyum iblis.

'Orang ini.. apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa terus saja menyeringai padaku seperti itu!' batin Kyuubi horror lalu mulai berdiri meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk di kursi bar itu,

1 langkah…

2 langkah….

3 langkah….

'Ke-Kepa…la…ku…?' batin Kyuubi sembari mencengkeram kasar surai kemerahannya.

HYUNG

GREP

Kyuubi terjatuh tepat di pelukan si Uchiha sulung yang kini menyeringai mengerikan sembari menggendongnya ala bridal style dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dengan papan bertuliskan EXIT diiringi cahaya lampu-lampu dan musik yang dimainkan oleh deejay di diskotik itu,.,., semakin menambah seru adegan ItaKyuu yang sedang berlangsung ini..

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang pria berdiri di hadapan Itachi lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Itachi sama."

"Hn, bukakan pintunya." tutur Itachi datar sambil sekilas melirik kepada kitsune manis di dalam gendongannya itu.

"Baik tuan." kata salah seorang dari enam pria yang adalah bodyguard pribadi itachi itu seraya membukakan pintu yang cukup lebar itu.

TAP TAP TAP

"Sudah kau siapkan mobilku?" tanya Itachi kepada salah satu bodyguard yang kini berjalan beriringan di sampingnya di lobi ruangan luas itu.

"Sudah tuan!" kata si bodyguard serba hijau itu dengan acungan jempol dan kilauan gigi yang entah kenapa membuat itachi tersenyum tipis.,.

"Hn." tanggap Itachi singkat.

.

.

.

Ketika sudah sampai di luar bangunan multifungsi yang dipakai sebagai hotel sekaligus tempat hiburan malam berbintang lima itu, itachi menuruni tangga menuju jalan dan sekilas menoleh pada Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya itu sambil tersenyum err…..'mencurigakan' mungkin?

"Apakah pria ini…." tanya seorang bodyguard Itachi yang memakai sun glasses.

"Hn,."

"Hwaah! Benar-benar semangat masa muda!" sambung si bodyguard serba hijau yang diketahui bernama Guy Maito yang sedang berjalan di belakang Itachi itu dengan sumringahnya plus background api berkobar dan sukses membuat lima bodyguard lainnya sweatdropped ditempat karena mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"Hn,." tutur Itachi singkat lalu membaringkan tubuh kitsune manisnya di jok mobil perlahan-lahan seakan takut sosok itu akan tersakiti,.,. lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil limosin yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh salah satu bodyguardnya itu dan mendudukkan diri lalu menuntun tubuh Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya, Itachi lalu meletakkan perlahan kepala Kyuubi di pangkuannya dan memandang tubuh Kyuubi yang tengah pingsan itu lekat-lekat sambil megelus-elus pipi mulus kitsune manis itu.

'Mine,…' batin Itachi—sinting—sambil menyeringai iblis.

BRRM

._.

'**好き' ****も '****愛' してる****(**** aku 'suka' dan 'cinta' padamu )**

**Rating: T mungkin?**

**Disclaimer: Kalau Naruto punya saia, pasti udah saia singkirin chara perempuannya biar bisa jadi cerita yaoi! *plaakk***

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto© ****Nih Fic punya saia! **

**Usia chara: Naruto=16, Gaara-Kiba=17, Sasuke-Shikamaru-Neji=18, Kyuubi=20, Itachi=27,**

.-.

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

(Di sisi lain masih pada ruangan yang sama``)

"Teme….kumohon….LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" teriak sosok remaja berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto sekuat tenaga meskipun tetap saja suaranya teredam dengan suasana riuh diskotik itu.

"Hn." tanggap orang yang memegang tangan Naruto a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang selama beberapa jam terakhir terus saja mengekori si Namikaze bungsu di setiap gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan yang err….apa yah?

"Uchiha Sasuke! Tidakkah kau mengerti yang kukatakan huh?" tutur Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya dari belakang itu.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke singkat atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan seakan tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hn itu apa huh? Iya atau tidak!?"

"Hn."

GRRH….

"Kau gila!"

"Hn."

"Haaaaaah!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kasar.

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

(Di sisi lainnya pula…..)

"….."

"….."

Neji dan Gaara sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dalam sebuah ruang VIP yang cukup temaram, sudah sekitar dua jam ini mereka duduk di dalam ruangan itu bersama-sama dimana Neji selalu mengajak Gaara untuk berbicara tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan sedikitpun dari Gaara.

"Orang asing, bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" tutur Gaara sambil melihat ke arah Neji yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya yang tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya sejak beberapa jam ini.

"Jadi? Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" sahut Neji yang kini tersenyum iblis kepada sosok merah dihadapannya itu.

"No." jawab si merah a.k.a Sabaku Gaara singkat dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Neji yang masih saja tersenyum tidak jelas.

'Orang ini sinting atau apa? Masak baru pernah ketemu langsung main ajak jadian? Namanya saja aku tidak tahu.' batin Gaara sambil mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya bersama Neji itu tanpa melepaskan genggaman Neji padanya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Mata Neji terbelalak sesaat dan lalu tergantikan dengan seringaian aneh dan Neji lalu mengikuti langkah Gaara yang menariknya keluar.

TAP TAP TAP

Kini NejiGaa sedang menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah, sepertinya Gaara berniat kembali ke tempat kerjanya bersama Naruto karena khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa jam ini ditinggalnya.., kenapa Gaara mau repot-repot mengajak Neji untuk ikut serta dengannya? Yang jelas, itu karena Gaara tidak mau dianggap mengiyakan pernyataan Neji, yakni kalau ia melepaskan tangannya berarti ia mau menjadi pacar si Hyuuga itu. Hell no way! Dimana martabat seorang pewaris Sabaku corp akan ditaruh jika ia berpacaran dengan orang asing aneh yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya sama sekali? Bukan Gaara banget tuh..

"Mau mengajakku ke love hotel? Wah, kau tidak sabaran ya…manis?" kata Neji sinting dan seenak jidatnya.

BLUSH

TWITCH

Akibat mendengar perkataan Neji barusan, Gaara langsung saja terpeleset dari tangga yang sedang mereka lewati sekarang ini,. dan dengan gerakan cepat Neji menangkap tubuh remaja yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Alhasil, posisi mereha sekarang errr….. gimana jelasinnya yah? –halah- pokoknya, sekarang Gaara sedang dalam posisi setengah telentang dan Neji berada di atasnya sambil memeluk pinggang dan kepalanya.., jarak antara wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja sampai….

"Orang as—"

"Neji.., Hyuuga Neji. Panggil aku Neji saja."

"Hn, Hyuuga-san.., lepaskan aku."

"Hm."

"…"

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang ramping Gaara lalu membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Kau tahu,. Aku bisa saja menyewa seorang sniper untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga,. Hyuuga-san." tutur Gaara yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri sembari menyeka seragam bar tendernya.

"Kukira kau juga tahu,.. kalau aku punya banyak pengawal yang akan menjadi tameng peluru untukku? Heh Sabaku Gaara..?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum simpul,.,, bukan menyeringai..

"Hn, dari mana kau tahu namaku, Hyuuga?"

"Kau tahu,. Aku punya kekuasaan,.. apa yang kuinginkan pasti kudapatkan." ucap Neji sambil menyerigai.

"Hn, sombong dan seenaknya.." tanggap Gaara sambil mendengus lalu menyeringai aneh.

Riuhnya diskotik serta kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menyeruak kesana-sini mengiringi dua remaja yang saling pandang dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh mereka sendiri(?) itu.

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

"TEME!" teriak sosok remaja bernama Naruto kepada seorang remaja lain bernama Sasuke yang terus menggandeng tangannya walaupun ia sedang membuatkan pesanan minuman para pelanggan di bar yang dijaganya itu.

"Hn, dobe?" tanggap Sasuke masih setia mengekori Naruto dari tadi.

Ketika selesai memberikan minuman untuk pelanggan, Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" tegas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke—kesal.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskan tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan tatapan datar(?)

"Iya! Iya! Iya!" jawab Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke itu.

"Kau ingin tanganmu kulepaskan dobe?"

"Iya! Iya! Iya!"

"Kalau begitu kau menyetujui untuk menjadi pacarku dobe?"

"Iya! Iya! Iy—HEEY!"

"Nice dobe.." tutur Sasuke sambil menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan,., Sasuke langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih digenggamnya itu.

"BUKAN MAKSUDKU MENGATAKAN IT—mpfht!?"

Oh-ohohoho~ ternyata Sasuke langsung pada inti dari tujuannya menggandeng tangan Naruto selama beberapa jam terakhir ini yakni mendengar persetujuan dari sang pemuda blonde itu sekaligus MENCIUMNYA! Yak! MENCIUMYA! Kalian dengar kan? MENCIU—*author digampar readers*

Sasuke langsung saja mencium bibir ranum Naruto tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi,. kini tangannya menarik pinggang Naruto yang sedang berontak itu agar lebih merapat kepadanya tanpa memusingkan pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Naruto sebagai tanda perlawanannya itu.

"Mmhnghhh!" racau Naruto tidak jelas sambil terus saja memukuli dada bidang Sasuke.

Aksi ciuman panas SasuNaru itu langsung saja menjadi perhatian bagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka..,. ada sebagian fansgirl Sasuke yang pingsan di tempat, ada pula orang-orang yang menyemburkan minuman maupun kunyahan yang ada di dalam mulut masing-masing ketika melihat adegan SasuNaru itu.

"TEME KAU BRENGSEK! GILA! SINTING!" bentak Naruto ketika bibirnya terbebas dari milik Sasuke sambil memukuli dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun tetap tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Hn."

"TEMEEE!"

Sasuke men-deathglare orang-orang di sekitarnya sehingga mereka pun bubar dari aksi tonton-menonton yang mereka lakoni karena takut dengan sosok remaja yang satu ini, Sasuke langsung saja mendorong tubuh Naruto yang memang lebih pendek dan mungil darinya itu hingga terbaring di atas meja bar yang cukup rendah itu lalu melanjutkan ciumannya di bibir mungil Naruto.,diiringi sfx musik yang dimainkan deejay di clubbing hall itu.,.,

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

Gaara sedang berjalan kembali menuju bar tempat Naruto berada,., bersama dengan Neji tentunya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena tak mau dicap menjadi pacar Neji..

Setelah tinggal ±20 meter jarak mereka dengan bar tujuan, Neji melihat sebuah kejanggalan yang terjadi di sekitar bar itu,. pertama,,. kenapa bar itu dalam keadaan kosong,? dan lagi,. kenapa orang-orang lebih memilih menuju dance floor atau bar yang lain ketimbang duduk di bar itu?,.,. beberapa saat hanyut dalam pemikirannya, akhirnya iris lavender Neji menemukan sumber yang telah membuat orang-orang bubar dari sekitar bar itu., Neji tersenyum yang errr….apa yah? sambil menoleh kepada Gaara yang terus menunduk sambil berjalan di belakangnya itu.

"Gaachan, kelihatannya temanmu sedang bersenang-senang tuh.." tutur Neji sambil menyeringai kepada Gaara yang berjalan agak ketinggalan darinya itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan suffix menjijikan seperti itu.,. dan lagi,. apa maksudmu Hyuuga?" ujar Gaara sambil men-deathglare Neji karena tidak suka dengan panggilan Neji barusan.

"Itu sana.," kata Neji santai sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Gaara ke arah depan mereka.

"!"

TWITCH

GRRHH

Gaara langsung saja menghempaskan tangan Neji dengan sangat kasar dan berlari menuju bar di depan mereka itu,. meninggalkan Neji yang kini tersenyum simpul—puas,. karena err….apa yah? –halah- pikirkan sendiri! *dikeroyok readers*

Gaara langsung menghambur ke arah sosok kuning-raven yang tengah berada di meja bar itu.

GRAP

Gaara mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar hingga tersingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto lalu memberinya death glare gratis namun hanya dibalas dengan dengusan dan seringaian—meremehkan.

"Hah..hahh..hahh!" racau Naruto terengah-engah sambil mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena hampir kehabisan napas akibat melakukan 'ritual' gila dengan Uchiha bungsu barusan.

"Naru! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara panik sembari menarik tubuh Naruto berdiri.

"Hah…hha..Uchiha,., Teme..brengsek!" tutur Naruto terengah-engah sembari tangannya mengusap bibir mungilnya yang kelihatan mulai membengkak karena dicium terlalu ganas oleh Sasuke ditambah wajah yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke datar seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.,. dasar Uchiha!.,.,.

Sekilas perhatian Sasuke teralihkan dengan kedatangan Neji yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan meja bar.

"Hmm."

"Hn."

Dua orang ini –SasuNeji— saling tatap sambil menyeringai dan menggumamkan kata tidak jelas yang hanya mereka pahami berdua saja lalu menoleh kepada dua sosok remaja yang lebih mungil dari mereka itu.

"Naru ayo pulang saja." kata Gaara sambil merangkul lengan Naruto dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"….hm." tanggap Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas kepada Uchiha bungsu yang kini tersenyum err…. mesum? padanya,. dan langsung saja men-death glare si Uchiha bungsu a.k.a Sasuke itu.

"Kau sialan teme!" kata Naruto sambil menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis saja ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Hn."

"AAAARRGHH!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Naru!" tutur Gaara sambil menarik lengan Naruto kuat-kuat agar mau berjalan.

Naruto dan Gaara pun melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji yang masih saja berdiri memandang punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh itu sambil menyeringai.

TAP TAP TAP

" Gaachan…" tutur Neji dengan suara baritone khasnya.

"Hn Hyuuga?" tanggap Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh setelah berbalik menghadap Neji yang memanggilnya menggunakan suffix yang dianggapnya menjijikan barusan.

"O mae, ima wa ore no~" kata Neji sambil tersenyum mengerikan selebar mungkin—*coba lihat wajah joker*

Gaara membatu ditempat setelah mendengar penuturan dan melihat mimik wajah Neji barusan.

GLEKH

BLUSH

TWITCH

"Let's see then,. Hyuuga-san.,." jawab Gaara datar dan melanjutkan langkahnya,. meskipun dalam hatinya Gaara mengumpat habis-habisan,., ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlalu berarti di wajahnya.

"Hm." tanggap Neji tak kalah dinginnya.

'Hyuuga ya,.. hm.. kita lihat siapa yang akan menyerah nantinya..' batin Gaara sambil menyeringai ala shukaku dan sukses membuat Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ga-Gaara…? Anak yang tadi itu temanmu? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali,.." kata Naruto penasaran walau sedikit takut dengan ekspresi Gaara sekarang ini.

Perlahan tatapan mengerikan Gaara berubah menjadi normal kembali—datar—setelah mendengar suara Naruto,. Ketika sudah berada di luar gedung pencakar langit itu, Gaara lalu menoleh kepada Naruto yang masih kebingungan karena tidak dijawab.

"Aku tidak kenal dia." tutur Gaara singkat.

"Hm? Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan 'kau milikku sekarang' padamu tadi..?" kata Naruto berusaha menirukan perkataan Neji.

"…"

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Aaah!?" teriak Naruto kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Gaara.

"Kita naik mobilku saja." ucap Gaara datar lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil BMW R8 dengan warna kecokelatan—pasir gurun—itu dari sakunya.

"Oke!"

"Mana niichan-mu?"

"Tadi Kyuu-nii mengirim email, katanya mau pulang duluan bersama temannya." ––*jangan tanya siapa yang mengirim pesan itu..*

"Kau sendiri?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi kenapa kau berciu—"

"Cukup! Itu bukan kemauanku Gaara! Si teme itu yang menciumku paksa!" kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ditambah wajah yang memerah.

"Teme huh?" kata Gaara sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya disusul Naruto.

"Iya,.T-e-m-e!" eja Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Gaara sembari memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Iy—EEEHHH! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN!" teriak Naruto salting karena salah bicara.

"Begitu.." tanggap Gaara datar lalu memasukkan kunci mobilnya.

"Begitu apanya Gaara!" seru Naruto tidak terima kalau Gaara salah paham.

"Hn."

"HUWAAAH!" teriak Naruto benar-benar frustasi.

BRRRM

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

(Kembali ke tempat SasuNeji…)

TAP TAP TAP

Terlihat Neji dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dimana ruang VIP clubbing hall itu berada.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang heh? Sas?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Hn."

"Hmm."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hm?"

"Si merah tadi itu.,.,"

"Oh, hmm.."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke santai sambil terus berjalan.

"Kurasa.." jawab Neji dengan nada menggantung.

"Oh."

Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan VIP yang pertama mereka tempati ketika datang di clubbing hall ini, Neji mengeluarkan sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu yang kelihatannya sedang dikunci dari dalam itu. Kalau ditanya untuk apa Neji dan Sasuke mau repot-repot menaiki tangga hingga sampai di sini, itu karena mereka berniat untuk mengajak dua teman segenk mereka yang mereka tiggal beberapa jam lalu di ruangan ini yakni Shikamaru dan Kiba mengingat sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi sedangkan pagi nanti mereka harus ke sekolah.

Setelah pintu tidak terkunci lagi, Sasuke lalu mendahului Neji dengan membuka pintu kaca itu duluan.

*sfx: pintu terbuka + music deejay*

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

"Sudah selesai rupanya,.? Berapa ronde huh?" sergah Neji yang melangkah menuju dua sosok remaja yang tengah bersandar di sofa dengan hanya memakai bawahan saja—itu pun masih longgar dan acak-acakan.

"Chk,.. mendokusai.." tutur Shikamaru malas sambil menguap.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu membuat Neji berbalik untuk melihat keadaan remaja dengan rambut coklat jabrik yang sedang bersandar di pangkuan Shikamaru dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai boxer itu.

"Tertidur ya..?" kata Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm." tanggap Shikamaru datar sambil mulai memakaikan pakaian kepada Kiba yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Hn, ayo cepat.. kita harus sekolah besok." sambung Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu sofa dalam ruangan itu.

"Hm…totemo mendokusai,." tanggap Shikamaru dengan tampang malas atas penuturan Sasuke barusan.

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

**(Keesokan paginya…06.50….)**

CKLEK

"Kyuu-nii?" sahut Naruto setelah membuka pintu kamar kakaknya menggunakan kunci duplikat yang diberikan oleh kakaknya kepadanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan serba merah itu.

Namun setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi, Naruto tidak menemukan keberadaan sosok Kyuubi dimanapun, baik di perpustakaan pribadi yang ada di dalam kamar kakaknya itu, di galeri kecil yang ada di dalam kamar Kyuubi juga, sampai ke toilet dan beranda kamar kakaknya, seluruh tempat di dalam ruangan luas dengan nuansa merah itu telah ditelusurinya namun tidak ada sosok Kyuubi di manapun padahal sekarang Naruto sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap dan siap untuk ke sekolah, tadinya ia ingin meminta kakaknya untuk mengantar lagi tapi Kyuubi malah tidak ada di tempat.

'Kyuu-nii belum pulang dari malam..?' batin Naruto sambil angkat bahu lalu menyambar sebuah ponsel oranye dari saku blazer sekolahnya kemudian mengetik deretan angka yang benar-benar sudah dihafalnya pada screen ponselnya itu.

TUUT

TUUT

TUUT

TU—nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk cobalah-blah blah blah

"Kok dimatikan?" tutur Naruto keheranan karena tidak biasanya Kyuubi mematikan panggilan telepon darinya. Sebenarnya sedang apa dengan Kyuubi sekarang? apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kyuubi kemudian menguncinya lagi dari luar dan terpaksa bergegas ke sekolah menaiki salah satu mobil pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze yang dikemudikan oleh seorang supir pribadi tentunya.

**愛**

**1 26√ԑ 960**

(Di tempat lain, waktu yg sama..)

"Mmmhh…" erang Kyuubi sambil mengucek matanya pelan lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyandarkan diri di sandaran springbed tempat ia tidur sekarang.,

NYUT

Kyuubi meraba kepalanya perlahan—pening.

'Sekarang jam berapa..?' batin Kyuubi dengan mata yang masih sayu—ngantuk, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan kemudian tangannya bergerak ke samping untuk mencari jam waker yang biasanya selalu ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya tanpa menyadari kalau sekarang ini ia sedang berada di tempat tidur orang lain.

"?"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan karena merasakan tangannya meraba sesuatu yang err…..apa yah? –halah— Karena merasa aneh Kyuubi mengeryit lalu menatap lurus ke bawah dimana terdapat sehelai selimut tebal dengan warna biru tua tengah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang naked itu., Kyuubi lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan mewah nan luas dengan nuansa serba biru tua itu..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'Tunggu dulu,.. ada yang salah dengan tempat ini….' batin Kyuubi sambil mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengucek matanya sekali lagi.

Kyuubi menatap ke seluruh ruangan… 'BIRU TUA?' batinnya sambil mengangat sebelah alis.

Kyuubi menatap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya…'SELIMUT BIRU TUA?' batin Kyuubi mulai berfirasat tidak baik.

Kini mata merah Kyuubi tertuju pada tubuhnya sendiri yang..err.. 'TELANJANG?!' batin Kyuubi horror dengan mata melotot sambil meraba-raba badannya lalu secepatnya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu. 'Huff.. syukurlah.' batin Kyuubi lega mendapati celana panjangnya mesih terpasang rapih di bagian bawah tubuhnya tapi.. tunggu, ada yang masih mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi..

Dengan firasat yang makin memburuk, Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan ranjang yang ditempatinya itu..

Tatap-tatap-tatap

Mata Kyuubi membelalak horror mendapati tubuh seorang pria dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam panjang tergerai sedang tidur tengkurap di sampingnya tanpa menggunakan atasan—sama dengannya..

Tatap-tatap-tatap

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat ketika melihat pergerakan dari sosok pria yang masih berbaring itu.

Tatap-tatap-tatap

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya horror ketika melihat wajah sosok pria berkulit putih yang menoleh kepadanya itu.

Tatap-tatap-ta—"Sudah bangun heh? kitsune?" tutur si pria dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam panjang itu sambil menyeringai kepada Kyuubi.

GLEKH

TWITCH

BLUSH

"Ka-Kau..apa yang.." tanya Kyuubi terbata-bata sembari mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok pria yang dikenalinya sebagai seorang professor a.k.a Uchiha Itachi yang kini merangkak mendekatinya.

"Hn." jawab Itachi abstrak sambil terus saja menyeringai dan mendekati Kyuubi.

"KAAAAUUUU!" teriak Kyuubi sambil membelalakkan matanya horror lalu bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari bed kingsize biru tua itu.

"Hm?"

**つづく**

**Review akan saya terima selama saya masih hidup, **haha :D serius loh*

jadi yg baru pernah baca silahkan mereview, flame yg isinya kasar" tolong lewat PM saja.

**.**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So, mind 2 review?**

**Camillawliet96**


	6. Chapter 6 : you must love me too

WARNING!

-cerita YAOI,

-alur tak jelas,

-EYD gg ad benernya,

-OOC chara,

-salah ketik/ typo berserakan di mana-mana,

-kata-kata ngaco,

-author stress+ababil+geblek+masih pelajar ES-EM-A,

-cerita super duper FREAK en ANCURR,

-cerita ini 80% dialog dan 20% pendeskripsian,

-de el el.

**07.00**

Pagi hari di konoha gakuen, seperti biasanya selalu banyak murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di sekitaran komplek sekolahan elit ini,. dan seperti biasa pula selalu ada kerumunan cewek centil yang sedang bergosip di sisi-sisi lorong depan kelas, atau beberapa siswa nerd yang sedang dikerjai oleh siswa laki-laki berandalan, juga ada guru BP yang sedang menceramahi siswa-siswi yang entah melakukan kesalahan apa itu, dan ada juga security yang tertidur di pos jaganya di gerbang sekolah,. Semua aktivitas ini tampak begitu biasa sampai kedatangan empat siswa yang merupakan pangeran impian setiap murid di sekolah ini,.

"KYAAAA"

"KYAAAA"

Dan begitulah bunyinya,. Suara-suara teriakan histeris para penggemar fanatic empat remaja yang baru turun dari kendaraan mereka masing-masing ini. Andai saja mereka mengetahui kebenaran bahwa keempat figure boy ini adalah yaoi, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Itu tidak penting sekarang,. dan lagi, jika mereka mengetahuinya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Toh empat remaja cowok ini memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah ini.. tak ada yang akan protes.

TAP TAP TAP

"Ohayou~" sapa satu dari empat remaja yang tengah berjalan memasuki lobi konoha gakuen itu, remaja lelaki dengan rambut kecokelatan dan dua segitiga di masing-masing pipinya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada kerumunan gadis yang mengintari mereka. Dari keempat tuan muda ini hanya satu saja yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kyaaaa! Kiba-kun!"

"KYAAAA! Dia tersenyum padaku!"

"Apa sih! Padaku tahu!"

"Kyaaa~ Kyaaa~"

Melihat reaksi para gadis itu membuat kiba mendengus pelan lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya lagi dan terus saja tersenyum –mempesona—kepada setiap kerumunan gadis yang dilewatinya bersama ketiga kawannya itu.

"Chk, mendokusai…" tegur seseorang yang berjalan di samping Kiba dengan suara malas.

"Hm? Memangnya salah menyapa fans kita?" kata Kiba sambil menoleh kepada sosok remaja bernama Shikamaru yang berjalan di samping kanannya itu.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba dengan serius sembari terus berjalan di lobi sekolah,

"Naze?" tanya Kiba sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau hanya boleh tersenyum untukku." Kata Shikamaru singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Hehehe.." Kiba hanya menyengir mendengar penuturan pacarnya itu.

Tidak disangka kalau sosok sedingin Shikamaru bisa juga menjadi jealous hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Hm kalian menikah saja." sambung sosok remaja bersurai kecokelatan panjang a.k.a Neji dengan sinting dan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam percakapan orang.

"Huh! Kau iri?" gerutu Kiba sambil memayunkan bibir dan menyipitkan matanya menatap Neji—marah.

"Hm." Jawab Neji abstrak dan menyeringai kepada Kiba.

"Mendokusai…" timpal Shikamaru yang menoleh pada Neji yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Chk." decak remaja dengan rambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Neji sambil tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan antar sahabat karibnya itu.

._.

好きも愛してる

Suki Mo Aishiteru

Rating: T maybe?

Disclaimer: Naruto wa atashi no nara, yaoi sutori wa beki nasu! *plaakk*

Naruto ~Kishimoto sensei© Kore fict ~atashi no!©

Chara no sai: Naruto(16), Gaara-Kiba(17), Sasuke-Shikamaru-Neji(18), Kyuubi(20), Itachi(27)

.-.

私はサスナルが好き

Pagi hari di dalam kelas XII-A, tampak siswa-siswi di dalamnya sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing,.. ada yang membawa catalog majalah fashion untuk dipamerkan, ada yang sedang bergosip, ada yang sedang main laptop, dan berbagai aktivitas lainnya sedang terjadi di dalam kelas itu sementara bel belum juga berbunyi.

Di sudut ruangan kelas,. Diantara keriuhan puluhan siswa yang sedang menunggu pelajaran dimuali itu tampak seorang remaja lelaki dengan kulit tan dan rambut blonde sedang duduk diam sendirian sambil memandang langit dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Kalau diperhatikan dengan baik, remaja bernama Naruto ini sedari tadi mengerutkan alisnya dan berkali-kali mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari pada mejanya itu.. mungkin hari ini perasaan Naruto sedang tidak baik..

"KKYAAA"

"KYAAAA"

'Sudah datang…' batin Naruto sambil mendecak pelan setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah pasti diketahui apa penyebabnya itu.

"Ohayou dobe.." sapa sebuah suara pelan diiringi bunyi derap langkah dan teriakan-teriakan di dalam kelas itu.

"…" Naruto tidak membalas sapaan barusan dan hanya menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana si pemilik suara yang barusan memanggilnya itu duduk.

"Hn." Sasuke terseyum mengejek melihat ekspresi campur aduk Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah entah karena marah ataukah malu itu ke arah jendela kembali,. Yang tidak disadarinya adalah saat itu Sasuke sedang menyeringai tidak jelas kepadanya.

Sementara itu Neji yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya menoleh ke sisi kiri tempat duduknya, tampaknya ia sedang mencari seseorang namun sosok yang dicarinya itu belum juga datang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan guru pelajaran pertama pun memasuki kelas,

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, buka catatan kalian. Hari ini kita mulai dengan determinan dari matri—"

SREGGG

"Sumimasen, saya terlambat sensei." Kata seorang siswa laki-laki dengan tulisan ai di dahi kirinya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

'Syukurlah…' batin Naruto menyadari siapa sosok yang menggeser pintu kelas mereka.

"Hn, cepatlah." Tanggap guru matematika bermasker itu lalu kembali dengan statementnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya itu dari depan kelas sekilas lalu melangkah menuju bangkunya. Saat remaja dengan iris jade ini a.k.a Gaara melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yakni di depan tempat duduk Naruto,. Tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan seorang remaja lain dengan iris lavender yang duduk tepat di samping bangkunya.

Neji mengangkat sudut bibirnya sejenak sambil menatap Gaara lalu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada guru Kakashi yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Neji, Gaara pun berekspresi datar lalu meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Gaara mengeryit karena merasakan punggungnya disodok-sodok oleh sesuatu. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Hn?" gumam Gaara sebagai pengganti kata 'apa'.

"Kenapa terlambat?" bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin, tak mau terdengar oleh guru Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Naru." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala kuning Naruto.

"Hmm." Naruto pun tersenyum tipis sembari tangannya merapihkan letak rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena diacak-acak oleh Gaara tadi.

Gaara lalu berbalik menatap ke depan kelas dan mereka berdua pun mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang sedang berlangsung ini.

Yang tidak mereka sadari ialah seorang lelaki dengan iris onyx yang duduk di samping bangku Naruto sedang mengamati percakapan antara dua sahabat itu dari awal. Sosok bernama Sasuke itu lalu mendengus dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan kelas lagi untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

私はサスナルが好き

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah mansion mewah.. kediaman keluarga yang sangat terpandang di konoha ini. Mansion mewah dengan papan bertuliskan Uchiha di gerbangnya. Tapi yang lebih detilnya lagi di dalam sebuah kamar yang terdapat di lantai dua mansion mewah itu. Di dalam kamar mewah dengan nuansa biru tua itu terdapat dua sosok pria yang tampaknya sedang err…. Apa yah? –halah- cekidot!

"Kau brengsek!" bentak satu dari dua sosok di dalam kamar itu, sosok lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan dan tiga garis halus di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Hn." Jawab satu sosok lagi, sosok yang sedang dibentak oleh pria dengan rambut merah tadi.

CREK CREK CREK

"Lepaskan aku!" kata lelaki dengan kulit putih mulus dan iris kemerahan yang tampaknya sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berusaha memberontak sementara kedua tangannya sedang diborgol di kedua sisi tempat tidur king size warna biru tua itu.

"Nanti saja,…" jawab pria onyx a.k.a Itachi sambil menyeringai kepada sosok merah di hadapannya itu sembari memasukkan kunci borgol yang dipasangkannya ke dalam laci meja di samping tempat tidur.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" teriak Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaganya sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kedua tangannya berusaha lepas dari borgol yang melingkar di kedua tangannya.

"Hn, nanti setelah aku menandaimu… kitsune…" ujar Itachi sambil terus saja menyeringai kepada Kyuubi.

Napas Kyuubi tercekat melihat Itachi yang mulai menaiki bed king size itu, Kyuubi yang kaget langsung saja berusaha menendang Itachi yang naik ke tempat tidur itu,.. namun dengan gerakkan cepat Itachi menangkap kedua kaki Kyuubi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau mau diam dan kutandai,… atau mau berontak dan kugagahi? Namikaze sama?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah serius plus seringai mengintimidasi ala Uchiha.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya horror dan mematung ditempat mendengar perkataan professor yang kini sudah merangkak dan menaiki tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan atasan plus kedua tangan yang diborgol itu.

"Kau gila Uchiha!" kata Kyuubi sambil menatap nyalang pada Itachi yang berada di atasnya.

"Dan itu salahmu..." Tutur Itachi sambil merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini mendekat kepada Kyuubi dan rambut panjang lembutnya yang tergerai menyentuh permukaan wajah mulus Kyuubi,. Dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

'Siapa saja, TOLONG AKU!' batin Kyuubi histeris dalam hati, lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menghadap ke samping, berharap kalau yang terjadi ini hanya mimpi saja.

私はサスナルが好き

Waktu istirahat di konoha gakuen, suasana kelas-kelas menjadi ramai di waktu istirahat ini.. dan yang paling ramai pastinya adalah kelas XII-A,. kelas dimana Sasuke cs berada. Seperti biasanya kerumunan cewek-cewek selalu memenuhi kelas khusus ini,. baik di dalam maupun luar kelas. Tujuan mereka yah.. pastilah untuk menggandrungi keempat figure boy yang ada di kelas itu.. seperti tidak ada bosan-bosannya, walaupun tidak diperdulikan mereka tetap saja datang untuk melihat keempat tuan muda ini.

"Shika…" kata remaja bernama Kiba kepada remaja satunya lagi yang duduk dekat dengannya.

"Hn?"

"Keluar yuk." Kata kiba merengek karena sudah malas diam di kelas yang berisik seperti ini.

"Hn, ayo." Kata Shikamaru malas dan langsung saja menggandeng tangan Kiba dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

Sementara itu di deretan bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat ShikaKiba berada, di deretan bangku bagian belakang. Tampak dua orang remaja sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Kau mau berhenti?" tanya sosok remaja dengan rambut merah a.k.a Gaara.

"Hm." Gumam remaja berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto mengiyakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis—mengejek. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajakku waktu itu?" sambungnya lagi sudah dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa Gaara!" seru Naruto merajuk sambil mengembungkan pipi dan memayunkan bibirnya dan menatap kusut pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk-angguk melihat mimik wajah Naruto yang campur aduk itu. Sebenarnya dia tahu betul apa penyebab sahabat sejak kecilnya ini tiba-tiba minta berhenti dari pekerjaan sambilannya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena insiden 'ciuman panas' di bar malam itu. Sebagai sahabat karib, Gaara tentu yahu kalau Naruto yang hiperaktif itu belum pernah mencium ataupun dicium, jadi Gaara juga tahu kalau Naruto pasti sedang shock akibat ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang seperti Uchihia itu, tapi entah kenapa Gaara senang membuat remaja kuning di hadapannya ini merajuk. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang err… apa yah saat merajuk itu yang membuat Gaara senang melihatnya. Hahaha jahat kau Gaara! *disabaku*

"Gaara, kita keluar saja." kata Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana kelas yang begitu ramai.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk menuju keluar kelas.

Ketika Gaara dan Naruto baru mau berdiri dari bangku masing-masing, niat mereka terhenti dengan kedatangan dua remaja lain yang kini berdiri tepat di samping mereka. Tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas yang tadi begitu berisik berubah menjadi sunyi-senyap bagaikan kuburan pada malam hari. Naruto dan Gaara saling pandang lalu mendongak untuk melihat rupa orang yang berdiri di samping mereka itu.

"Hai Gaachan, ayo makan siang denganku." kata pemuda dengan rambut cokelat diikat longgar a.k.a Hyuuga Neji yang berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Tidak." Kata Gaara sambil men-deathglare Neji.

"Ayo."

"Tidak."

"Ayo."

"Ti—"

GREP

Neji langsung saja menggenggam erat sebelah lengan Gaara dan menariknya paksa hingga berdiri.

"Hyuuga keparat." Kata Gaara sambil melototi Neji karena tidak suka diperlakukan seenaknya.

"Hm." Jawab Neji dengan senyuman mencurigakannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tanpa memperdulikan hinaan Gaara barusan, Neji dengan tidak tahu malunya langsung menyeret Gaara keluar ikut dengannya.

CTARRRR

Para penghuni kelas cengo berjamaah melihat adegan live NejiGaa yang baru saja berlangsung itu. Semuanya membatu di tempat, minus Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai melihat tidakan memaksa temannya itu. Bagus juga tuh,. kalau dipraktekkan untuk remaja pirang yang sedang cengo di sampingnya ini…pikir Sasuke.

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih saja bengong karena melihat Gaara dibawa dengan paksa.

"…" tak ada tanggapan.

"Dobe?" kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

"…" Naruto masih tidak menjawab.

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke, kali ini sambil menyodok pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"E-Eh?" akhirnya Naruto tersadar juga dari lamunannya, dasar lalod! *dirasengan*

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga sekarang posisi Naruto sudah berdiri.

"Apa-apaan kau Uchiha!" bentak Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan semena-mena si Uchiha bungsu.

"Hn."

"Lepaskan aku teme!" seru Naruto kesal sambil menarik tangannya namun tak lepas juga.

"Ikut aku, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Tutur Sasuke singkat lalu menarik tangan Naruto hingga mau tidak mau Naruto harus menyesuaikan langkah Sasuke yang kini menyeretnya keluar kelas itu.

TAP TAP TAP

HYUSSSS

Oke.. oke, dan disinilah para penghuni kelas XII-A yang masih setia dengan ke-cengo-an mereka masing-masing, belum habis cengo mereka akibat adegan NejiGaa barusan,. Sekarang malah ada adegan mencengangkan lainnya yang mereka lihat, yakni Sasuke Uchiha si pangeran impian sekolah yang mengajak seorang siswa baru untuk pergi bersamanya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?' atau 'What the hell?' hanya itulah sederet kata yag bertengger di kepala masing-masing fansgirl dan para penggemar para tuan muda ini.

私はサスナルが好き

"AARRGGHH! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi kesakitan karena err… lehernya 'digigit' dan dihisap oleh Itachi entah untuk keberapa kalinya itu.

Itachi tak memperdulikan teriakan-terianan kesakitan dan hinaan dari Namikaze sulung, ia terlalu menikmati kegiatannya sendiri saat ini. Itachi terus saja menjilati bekas-bekas kissmark yang ditorehkannya di sekitaran leher dan bahu Kyuubi sambil terus menekan dua tonjolan kecil di dada si Namikaze sulung.

"Aisshhh… kau…" desah Kyuubi antara kesal atau kegelian karena perlakuan Itachi yang tak henti-hentinya mempermainkan nipplenya.

Kini Itachi berhenti dari kegiatan menandainya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya di atas Kyuubi dan memandang hasil karyanya. Itachi menyeringai iblis lalu mengelus-elus perut six pack Kyuubi yang terekspos itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hentikan! Bastard!" bentak Kyuubi kesal sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Hn."

"Aku harus kuliah siang ini!" kata Kyuubi sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang ditindih Itachi.

"Kau putra keluarga Namikaze, apa yang harus kau khawatirkan?" kata Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN! ITACHI!" bentak Kyuubi, kali ini menggunakan nama depan Uchiha sulung untuk pertamakalinya.

"Terus panggil namaku, memohonlah." Kata Itachi –sinting— tanpa henti-hentinya menggerayangi tubuh putih mulus dibawahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kumohon… I-Itachi…" tutur Kyuubi sambil memandang penuh harap pada Itachi.

"Panggil namaku lagi…" sahut Itachi sambil terus menjilati perut six pack Kyuubi.

"I-Itachi…kumohon berhenti!" seru Kyuubi sambil menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kurang…" kata Itachi—sinting—yang kini sudah menaikkan kepalanya dan menjilat tonjolan kecil di dada Namikaze sulung.

"Aiissshh… Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Kumohon berhenti! Kau puas sialan!?" seru Kyuubi kesal karena professor aneh ini masih saja menghisap nipplenya dari tadi.

"Baiklah… tapi ada syaratnya..." Kata Itachi sembari menaikkan tubuhnya dan mendongak menghadap Kyuubi lalu mengelus-elus wajah putih Kyuubi dengan punggung tangannya.

"…" Kyuubi memilih untuk diam dan mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Itachi.

"Kau harus menikah denganku nanti." kata Itachi tepat di depan bibir Kyuubi.

Oke… oke… pernyataan yang satu ini sukses membuat Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya horror. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang aneh ini sehingga berani-beraninya mengatakan hal serumit itu dengan santainya, apalagi kepada Kyuubi Namikaze, pewaris sah senju corp? apakah orang ini mabuk? Ataukah sakit jiwa? Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan pikiran Kyuubi sekarang ini, yang jelas Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap horror pemuda Uchiha yang kini hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya itu.

"…" Kyuubi terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, inginnya sih langsung menonjok wajah professor keriput yang menindih tubuhnya itu jika saja kedua tangannya tak diborgol..

私はサスナルが好き

Sementara itu di atap sekolah konoha gakuen yang sangat sepi.

TAP TAP TAP

"Lepaskan aku teme!" bentak remaja bernama Naruto kepada remaja yang satu lagi yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hn."

BATS

Naruto terdiam berusaha megatur napasnya setelah cukup lama berlari ke atap sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelasnya dan Sasuke itu. Setelah cukup tenang,Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mau bilang apa? Heh? Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

"Kau milikku." Kata Sasuke singkat masih dengan wajah datar.

"Huh?"

"Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN UCHIHA! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALKU!" bentak Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke yang selalu saja seenaknya.

"Dobe."

Dahi Naruto berkedut, tidak suka dengan julukan yang selalu diberikan oleh si Uchiha bungsu itu padanya. sejak lahir tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilnya dengan julukan menyedihkan seperti itu. Tidak ada! Lalu sekarang? Seorang anak laki-laki asing bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong dan seenaknya kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dobe'. Oh ayolah, dimana harga dirimu ditaruh saat dipanggil idiot oleh orang asing? The hell! Yang benar saja!

"Kau sialan!" bentak Naruto lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

GREP

Sasuke mencengkeram blazer Naruto dengan sangat kasar lalu memojokkanya di dinding terdekat.

"Apa-apaan kau!" seru Naruto lalu men-deathglare Sasuke yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku serius…Naruto." Tutur Sasuke yang kini melepaskan cengkeramannya pada blazer hitam Naruto lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya ke dinding sehingga Naruto kini berada di antara Sasuke dan dinding.

GLEKH

Naruto terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Ada apa ini? kenapa di saat seperti ini Naruto, putera dari keluarga Namikaze, keluarga terhormat, malah bertindak seperti orang kikuk begini? Dimana segala ilmu tatabahasa dan segala macamnya yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya dari kecil itu? sebagai seorang tuang muda yang disegani benyak orang tentu ia bisa menjaga sikap dan tingkah-lakunya setiap kali berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa di depan pemuda Uchiha ini ia malah salah tingkah dan tida bisa melakukan apa-apa? Ini benar-benar gawat!

"Lihat aku." sahut Sasuke atas tindakan menghindar Naruto.

"…"

"Lihat aku atau kucium." Tambah Sasuke, kali ini disertai ancaman dan sukses membuat Naruto menyerah karena tidak mau dicium olehnya.

Iris sapphire bertemu onyx, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan campur aduk antara kesal, bingung, dan malu. Sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"I love you Naruto." Kata Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

BLUSH

"Kau… kau… berhentilah mempermainkanku… teme.." tutur Naruto yang mulai memerah wajahnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan serius Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi otakku selalu memerintahkanku untuk memperhatikanmu.." Kata Sasuke pelan kemudian mengelus-elus tiga garis di pipi kiri Naruto dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada Sasuke!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya agar terbebas dari elusan Sasuke.

"Aku serius dobe.."

"…"

"So, you must loving me too." Kata Sasuke yang beberapa detik ini sudah menangkup wajah Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dari tadi dikatakannya kepada pemuda blonde berkulit tan di hadapannya ini, tapi entah kenapa tangannya terus bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika melihat wajah remaja manis ini. Sasuke yang merupakan tipikal idaman setiap orang itu malah mengatakan cinta pada orang lain? Apalagi orang itu laki-laki! Hey! Laki-laki! Astaga, sepertinya sifat sedingin es tuan muda stoic ini sudah mulai meleleh karena pengaruh remaja dengan iris sebiru langit yang tengah ditatapnya kini.

Tatap-Tatap-Tatap

"Mana bisa kau mengatakan hal serumit itu kepada orang asing yang baru beberapa bulan kau temui? Kau mau menjadikanku mainanmu yang keberapa? Uchiha?" tutur Naruto sambil mendengus.

"Mainanku memang sudah banyak,.." kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi orang yang kucintai belum ada." Sambungnya lagi sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasih pertamaku?" kata Sasuke sekali lagi yang kini sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan mencium tangannya itu.

DHEG

"Teme… berhenti mempermainkanku." Tutur Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan.

.

.

私はサスナルが好き

.

.

"Kyuu?" kata Itachi keheranan karena ekspresi Kyuubi yang mematung selama beberapa menit ini.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ANEH SEPERTI ITU! KAU JANGAN SOK AKRAB DENGANKU KERIPUT!" bentak Kyuubi kesal dengan volume suara full di depan wajah Itachi namun tak mempengaruhi mimik wajah datar Itachi sedikitpun. "KAU BARU BERTEMU DENGANKU KENAPA MALAH MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU?! KAU MENYURUHKU MENIKAHIMU? APA SALAHKU PADAMU UCHIHA!" kata Kyuubi lagi yang kini menatap penuh kekesalan kepada Itachi yang menindihnya itu.

"Ssshh…" Itachi meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir merah Kyuubi yang pernah diciumnya sekali itu lalu melepaskannya lagi ketika Kyuubi sudah mulai agak tenang. "Kau tahu cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kurasa aku membuat versi baru dari kalimat itu,…" sambung Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis, bukan menyeringai.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU UCHIHA! LEP—"

"Cinta pada pukulan pertama." Kata Itachi aneh nan abstrak hingga membuat Kyuubi sejenak melupakan kekesalannya untuk mencerna maksud perkataan aneh Itachi itu.

"?"

"Aku langsung tertarik denganmu saat kedua kalinya kita bertemu, kau tahu? Karena kau orang pertama yang berani menghinaku dan juga meninjuku, tak seperti orang lain yang selalu segan karena statusku sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku suka itu." kata Itachi yang kini mulai beranjak dari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Hentikan lelucon bodoh ini Uchiha sensei…" kata Kyuubi sambil mendengus pelan dan melihat ke arah Itachi yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur biru tua yang ditempatinya.

"Ini bukan lelucon Kyuu." Kata Itachi yang sekarang sudah berada di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil kunci borgol di dalam laci meja itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu…kau tidak mengenalku." tutur Kyuubi kini dengan suara agak pelan, bukannya berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Kyuubi lalu menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dengan lampu gantung itu sejenak kemudian menoleh ke sisi kirinya karena merasakan pergerakan pada tangannya. Rupanya Itachi sedang memasukkan kunci kecil pada borgol yang melingkari kedua tangan Kyuubi.

"Kau mandi dan kita ke kampus." Tutur Itachi singkat setelah membuka borgol di tangan Kyuubi lalu memungut kemejanya yang ada di atas lantai.

"…" Kyuubi tidak merespon perkataan Uchiha sulung barusan dan hanya mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan karena Kyuubi yang hanya duduk diam di kasur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semudah itukah…." Kyuubi mulai angkat bicara masih dengan wajah yang menunduk. "Semudah itukah kau menganggapku?" sambung Kyuubi lagi sambil mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Apanya?"

"SEMUDAH ITUKAH KAU BERBICARA SETELAH MELAKUKAN TINDAK PELECEHAN INI PADAKU!? KAU BRENGSEK KERIPUT!" teriak Kyuubi sekuat tenaga sambil tangannya meremas selimut di sampingnya erat-erat.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kau harus menikahiku nanti? Itu sudah bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah bentuk pertanggungjawaban kitsune.." kata Itachi santai dan berbalik mendekati Kyuubi yang masih duduk di atas kasur.

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" bentak Kyuubi lalu melempari Itachi dengan bantal. "KAU SIALAN!" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah merah padam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Itachi—kesal.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah melaku—"

"TENTU SAJA BELUM PERNAH! KAU PIKIR AKU INI SIAPA HAH! AKU INI ANAK BAIK-BAIK! BUKAN OM-OM GIRANG SEPERTIMU! DASAR TUA! KERIPUT!" bentak Kyuubi tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri kalau ia mulai terisak.

Itachi terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Yang tak disangkanya adalah pemuda manis yang baru saja ditandainya itu belum pernah melakuka hal 'itu' maupun sejenisnya sama sekali, sebagian diri Itachi merasa bersalah karena sudah menodai tubuh putih mulus Namikaze sulung yang bisa dibilang belum terjamah itu, tapi di sisi lain Itachi malah merasa senang karena mendapat tempat pertama sebagai orang yang menyentuh tubuh virgin Namikaze sulung itu.

Itachi bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mau melakukan semua hal ini kepada sosok mahasiswa bermarga Namikaze itu, seperti terhipnotis, ia langsung hilang kendali saat melihat wajah putih dengan tiga garis di setiap sisinya itu. Padahal waktu pertama melihatnya, Itachi hanya bersikap tidak peduli. Namun setelah dihina dan dipukul oleh Kyuubi, entah kenapa Itachi langsung menyuarakan tekad 'Dia milikku' di dalam hatinya pada saat itu juga. Tidak peduli meskipun Kyuubi hanya orang asing yang bahkan dia ketahui identitas serta namanya melalui mata-mata yang disewanya. Rupanya Uchiha sulung benar-benar sudah tergila-gila dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang satu ini.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Itachi sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuubi yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"…" tak ada respon dari Kyuubi.

Professor dua puluh tujuh tahun ini lalu menarik tubuh lelaki yang agak lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau mau 'kan menjadi kekasihku?" kata Itachi pelan tepat di samping telinga Kyuubi. *author loncat-loncat kegirangan…KYAAAAAA!*

BLUSH

"Te…terserah kau saja…keriput…" tutur Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah sempurna lalu membalas pelukan Itachi.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Kyuubi sekarang sedang mengiyakan perkataan seorang professor yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari ini yakni "Kau mau 'kan menjadi kekasihku?", hey? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuan muda yang satu ini? menyetujui pernyataan serumit itu dari seorang asing yang belum lama dijumpainya? Oh my… mungkin Kyuubi sudah mulai kehilangan kerasionalannya sekarang. Namun itu artinya mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi paksaan, yang ada hanya original relationship antara pewaris Uchiha dan Namikaze ini. Yak! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang! tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya. *author nangis Bombay* #digampar readers.

私はサスナルが好き

"Kau menolakku dobe?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yag masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

DHEG

"…" Naruto masih saja terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu…" sahut Naruto mulai merespon perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku…" ucap Naruto menggantung masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Namikaze bungsu ini.

"Aku…"

"Kau kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku…" sementara jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. "AKU MALU! KAU DENGAR ITU? AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MENGATAKAN APA TEME! INI SANGAT MEMALUKAN!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke entah karena kesal atau malu dengan wajah memerah sempurna lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak sejenak kemudian tergaantikan dengan senyuman tipis—puas. Sasuke lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan hingga tersandar di dinding kembali.

"Itu artinya kau menerimaku dobe?" tanya Sasuke memastikan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"…" Naruto terdiam dan menunduk, tak mau melihat tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Dobe?"

"Aku…tidak tahu teme…" kata Naruto sambil terkikik sendiri. Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang tidak dipakai untuk menopang dinding lalu meletakkan tangan itu di dadanya. "Kau merasakannya teme?" ucap Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menyambar sebelah tangan Naruto dan menempelkannya di dadanya sendiri. "Kau pikir aku tidak dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto yang kini membelalakkan matanya karena merasakan detak jantung Uchiha bungsu yang tidak beraturan sama dengannya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia juga gugup sepertiku?' batin Naruto sambil terus menatap heran pada Sasuke.

"Ya atau tidak?" kata Sasuke singkat sambil mengencangkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Tapi aku 'kan sud—"

"Aku tidak peduli dobe,.." potong Sasuke sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir merah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Kalau kau menikah nanti, aku akan jadi selingkuhanmu." Potong Sasuke lagi, kali ini sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Jadi?"

"Umm…Ba-baiklah…" Kata Naruto terbata-bata dengan wajah mulai memerah lagi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan langsung saja mengecup bibir mungil Naruto singkat. "Suki dobe…" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini terbelalak matanya dengan wajah memerah.

私はサスナルが好き

Oke, oke, kelihatannya author kelupaan satu pair yang masih bermasalah nih… yo! Cekidot!

Di halaman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi, tampak dua siswa laki-laki dengan blazer hitam dan dasi merah sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar dengan beralaskan rerumputan hijau diiringi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Seorang dengan rambut merah jabrik dan yang seorang lagi dengan rambut kecokelatan panjang dikuncir longgar.

"Hyuuga…" kata remaja dengan iris jade kepada remaja lainnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm?" tanggap remaja dengan Iris lavender yang duduk di samping sosok bersurai kemerahan itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya sosok dengan rambut merah bernama Gaara dengan wajah stoic.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Gaachan."

"Kau menyukai orang asing yang baru kau temui kurang dari seminggu?"

"Yup."

"Kau sakit jiwa?"

"No."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Gaara terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Neji. Apa-apaan pria ini? mengatakan suka pada orang asing yang bahkan baru ditemuinya? Sinting mugkin? Gaara hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan dengan pemuda Hyuuga yang sok akrab dengannya ini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Neji padanya.

"Hm."

"Chk." Gaara mendecak pelan atas jawaban tidak jelas Neji barusan. "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku supaya aku dapat kembali ke kelas, Hyuuga?" ucap Gaara tenang lalu melihat ke tangannya yang masih ada di genggaman Hyuuga Neji selama kurang lebih sejam ini.

"Tidak." Tutur Neji singkat lalu menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Gaara tanpa melihat Neji.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." kata Neji tidak jelas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Gaara, diiringi hembusan angin membuat helaian rambut mereka terlihat seperti sedang bergerak.

Nyaman. Hanya satu kata itu saja yang ada di benak Neji saat ini. Tidak peduli Gaara adalah orang asing atau apalah itu, asalkan bisa bersamanya sudah membuat Neji bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menemukan seorang pengganti yang hampir serupa dengan sosok yang pernah dicintainya dua tahun yang lalu, ya… sangat dicintainya,. Namun itu dulu. Sebelum sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya. Neji memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya kemudian ia pun terlelap di pundak Gaara.

'Lagi?' batin Gaara sembari mendongak menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran bercampur dengan dedaunan.

Entah kenapa Gaara bisa dengan tenangnya duduk dengan Neji saat ini, padahal seharusnya ia kesal habis-habisan karena diberlakukan seperti ini. Ada apa ini? kenapa Gaara dengan mudahnya menerima keberadaan Neji yang merupakan orang asing itu di sisinya? Dia bisa saja langsung menghempaskan tangan Neji dan pergi meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa tangannya seolah melawan perintah otaknya? Dia adalah putera bungsu keluarga sabaku, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya? Semua benda maupun apapun yang diinginkannya akan ia dapatkan hanya dengan meminta saja, termasuk untuk menyingkirkan pemuda yang bersandar di pundaknya ini.

'Kenapa malah jadi begini?' batin Gaara sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya menangkap kelopak sakura yang berguguran dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Gaara menatap kelopak sakura yang ada di telapak tangannya sekilas lalu meniupnya, entah sadar atau tidak,. Gaara lalu ikut memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan diri pada Neji sambil menatap datar pepohonan rimbun di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi itu.

私はサスナルが好き

**つづく**

**Review akan saya terima selama saya masih hidup, **haha :D serius loh*

jadi yg baru pernah baca silahkan mereview, flame yg isinya kasar" tolong lewat PM saja.

**.**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So mind ro RnR?**

**Camillawliet96**

**Arigatou~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Almost there! (?)

WARNING!

-cerita YAOI,

**-alur tak jelas**,

-EYD gg ad benernya,

**-OOC chara,**

-salah ketik/ typo berserakan di mana-mana,

**-kata-kata ngaco,**

-author stress+ababil+geblek+masih pelajar ES-EM-A,

**-cerita super duper FREAK en ANCURR,**

**.**

**Bagian 07**

.

-skip time-

**Sore harinya di kediaman Namikaze,**

Naruto baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan langsung saja turun dari kendaraan priadi yang ditumpanginya, tak lupa mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai pengganti kata 'aku baik-baik saja, kalian boleh pergi' kepada beberapa pria berpakaian hitam yang berdiri di gerbang, kemudian buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas rumahnya setelah beberapa saat lalu memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Namikaze ini.

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di lantai atas kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah pintu merah besar dengan papan bertuliskan DON'T DISTURB di depannya. Dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas selempag oranyenya mencari sebuah kunci. Setelah menemukan benda yang diinginkannya Naruto langsung saja memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya lalu memutarnya.

CKLEK

KRIEET

BLAM

"…" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan luas bernuansa merah yang tidak lain adalah kamar niichannya, Kyuubi. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mengecek isi ruangan itu, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada gundukan pakaian yang berserakan di depan kamar mandi dalam ruangan itu. 'Kyuu nii sudah pulang?' batin Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi di hadapan Naruto terbuka.

CKLEK

"Eh? Naru? Sedang apa kau di kamarku!" kata sosok yang membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Kyuu nii?" Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Kyuubi yang ada di hadapannya. "Kyuu nii dari mana saja! Naru khawatir tahu!" seru Naruto sambil mendekati kakaknya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk itu.

"…" Kyuubi hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak surai pirang adiknya pelan. "Dari rumah dosenku." Jawab Kyuubi singkat setelah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala kuning Naruto.

"Ooh dari rum…eh?" mata Naruto terbelalak sejenak kemudian menyipit—bingung—saat melihat daerah sekitaran leher dan bahu Kyuubi yang err….penuh dengan bekas kemerahan. "Kyuu nii? Apa yang terjadi di rumah dosenmu?" tutur Naruto sambil membeo—heran dengan bekas kemerahan yang sangat banyak di bahu dan leher Kyuubi.

DHEG

'Astaga, aku lupa..' batin Kyuubi mulai panik. "Oh… e-eto… tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kok, hanya konsultasi materi kuliah saja." Kyuubi tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi itu…" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk bekas kemerahan di sekitaran leher Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membalikkan tubuh mungil Naruto hingga membelakanginya, lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga berada di ambang pintu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kau keluar dulu ya Naru. Setelah ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku." Kyuubi lalu membuka pintu dan mendorong Naruto pelan keluar kamarnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya setelah berada di luar kamar Kyuubi.

"Arigatou ne Naru." Kyuubi tersenyum manis lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar yang bertengger di kepalanya. 'Kyuu nii kenapa ya?' batin Naruto kemudian angkat bahu dan beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Kyuubi.

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya, setelah mendorong Naruto keluar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam, Kyuubi yang masih mengenakan handuk itu mendudukkan dirinya di kanopi bed berwarna merah marun yang terletak di tengah kamarnya itu lalu menghela napas berat. "Hampir saja…" ucap Kyuubi pelan. 'Keriput sialan…' batin Kyuubi dengan wajah mulai memerah.

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

**Di mansion keluarga Uchiha.**

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang remaja dengan rambut chicken butt style memasuki ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha yang bisa dibilang luas itu. Iris onyxnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang dilewatinya. Sepi. Hanya satu kata itu saja yang dapat menggambarkan suasana semua ruangan bernunsa putih nan luas di dalam mansion mewah itu. Remaja bernama Sasuke ini lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya Sasuke terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa menyadari keberadaan sosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang berdiri mengamatinya dari tangga menuju lantai tiga yang berada di ujung lorong tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"Lagi senang eh? Outouto?" sahut sosok pria jangkung yang mengamati Sasuke itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan karena sudah tahu betul siapa pemilik suara barusan. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya tangan kanannya menggeggam kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Hn?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan adiknya itu.

Sasuke dengan malas menoleh kearah Itachi yang berjarak agak jauh darinya itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa aniki pulang cepat?" kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan detil dari pertanyaan awalnya. "Ada masalah?" sambungnya lagi sambil memutar kenop pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

Itachi mendengus pelan lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya lalu mulai beranjak menuju lantai bawah. "Nope." Kata Itachi singkat.

"I see,." Sasuke lalu membuka pintuya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menutupnya lagi.

BLAM

Dan seperti biasanya, kediaman Uchiha selalu diselimuti oleh 'kesunyian'.

**好きも****愛してる**

**Disclaimer: Naruto : Kishimoto sensei / Fic gg mutu ini punya saia..(_ _)**

**.**

**Makasih dah mau baca *pundung***

**Makasih dah mau review dan flame *pundung***

**Makasih juga dah baca dan tidak mereview *pundung***

.

**-skip time-**

**Konoha gakuen seminggu kemudian.**

Terlihat dua orang remaja yang sedang menyusuri koridor sekolahan yang sangat ramai mengingat sekarang waktu istirahat sekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada dua sosok remaja ini, pasalnya salah satu di antara dua remaja itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak pemilik sekolah ini sekaligus idola bagi setiap orang di sekolah ini.

"Ne, teme… kita akan kemana? Kenapa menarikku!" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sambil terus menyesuaikan langkahnya yang agak tertinggal dari Sasuke yang berjalan dihadapannya. "Hei! Teme! Dengar tidak!?" kata Naruto lagi. Kini Naruto agak menghentakkan tangannya yang digeggam Sasuke agar Sasuke mau menoleh kepadanya.

"Ke atap." Sasuke melirik Naruto singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan lagi.

"Huh? Untuk apa ke atap? Sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir dimulai!" sekali lagi Naruto meghentakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Sasuke itu.

"Bolos."

"Oh bol—APAA!?"

"Hn."

"Temee! Hanasette!"

"Hn."

"Guhh!" dan akhirnya Naruto kehabisan kata-kata untuk dilontarkannya pada Sasuke yang menggandeng tangannya itu dan memilih menundukkan kepalannya sambil terus berjalan di belakang remaja raven itu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap gedung sekolah mereka menjadi bahan tontonan para murid yang ada di sekitaran koridor yang mereka lewati. Naruto yang tidak suka diperhatikan pun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, berusaha mengindari tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

Sementara itu di dalam kelas XII-A, seperti biasa selalu ramai. Di tengah keramaian yang agaknya memekakan telinga setiap orang yang berada di dalamnya itu tampak empat orang remaja yang tengah duduk bersama dan asyik mengobrol. Sebenarnya sih hanya tiga orang saja yang kelihatan sedang asyik, salah satu diantara empat remaja itu kelihatannya tidak berniat ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk mematung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

"Nanti malam kita ke klub seperti biasanya 'kan?" Seorang remaja dengan tato segi tiga di kedua pipinya berkata sambil membetulkan posisi kakinya yang bertumpu di meja belajar.

"Maaf Kiba, nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada kencan dengan Gaachan." Jawab remaja dengan rambut panjang terurai bernama Neji. Neji menoleh kepada sosok rambut merah yang sedari tadi duduk mematung di sampingnya. "Ya 'kan Gaachan?" kata Neji kepada Gaara, sosok dengan rambut merah itu.

Sudah seminggu ini mereka pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu untuk err… kencan mungkin? Tapi tidak bisa disebut kencan sepenuhnya karena selalu saja Neji yang mengajak—ralat, menyeret paksa Gaara agar mau pergi keluar dengannya menggunakan segala cara. Mau tidak mau Gaara pun harus ikut dengannya walaupun sebenarnya merasa agak aneh.

"…" Gaara hanya duduk diam sambil men-deathglare Neji. "Siapa yang memutuskannya Hyuuga?" Gaara lalu diam dan kembali ke ekspresi awalnya—datar. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah dari tadi berniat menyusul Naruto yang dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Neji. Yah pada akhirnya Gaara malah mendudukkan dirinya lagi dan membatalkan niatnya yang sebelumnya.

"Mphh…" Kiba yang menyaksikan percakapan singkat couple(?) di hadapannya itu berusaha menahan tawanya dengan membungkam mulutnya. "Kasihan kau Neji…" Kata Kiba dengan wajah dibuat-buat seaneh mungkin.

"Chk, mendokusai." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara dengan mengucapkan kalimat andalannya. "Kupikir sifatnya sama." Kata Shikamaru lagi lalu menguap dan menopang dagunya kembali.

Neji tersenyum tipis kemudian merangkul pundak Gaara dan langsung disambut dengan death glare gratis dari Gaara. "Tidak Shika, Gaachan-ku berbeda." Neji lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Gaara. Tampaknya aura aneh mulai menyeruak dari sosok berambut merah itu.

Gaara terdiam sambil mencerna maksud perkataan orang-orang disekitarnya itu. 'Apa maksudnya semua ini? apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Gaara lalu menatap Neji dengan pandangan 'maksudmu?' tapi hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Neji.

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

**-skip time-**

Konoha university, di sebuah kelas yang terbilang luas tempat para mahasiswa mengikuti kuliah. Seorang pemuda dengan blazer kulit warna merah marun berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas yang baru saja selesai diikutinya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Kyuu~"

Pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk memastikan suara yang barusan didengarnya.

"Kyuu~"

Kali ini Kyuubi mendengus sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pemilik suara yang sudah diketahui pasti olehnya.

"…" Kyuubi menatap orang yang memanggilnya barusan dengan tatapan membunuh. "Whut?!" katanya ketus.

Itachi, orang yang memanggil Kyuubi tadi, mendengus lalu menyeringai tipis. "I'm your instructor here, right? At least.. you must obey to me. Don't be so mean." Kata Itachi sembari membetulkan letak buku-buku tebal yang digenggamnya.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya ketika melihat seringaian Itachi. "Hm, got it." kata Kyuubi lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Uchiha sulung dengan tujuan mengantisipasi hal err…apa yah? terjadi padanya.

"Wait a sec." kata Itachi kemudian menarik lengan Kyuubi menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Kyuubi mulai berfirasat buruk kali ini, oh ayolah… siapa orang yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk ditandai berkali-kali oleh si Uchiha sulung ini? Mungkin orang lain bakal mau, tapi tidak dengan Kyuubi Namikaze. "…" Kyuubi hanya diam dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi.

"May I kiss you?" kata Itachi sinting sambil menyeringai.

Kyuubi tersentak dengan pandangan horror. Apakah professor ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Tak sadarkah kalau mereka sekarang ini sedang berada di tengah koridor kampus yang sangat ramai? Malah bertanya hal mesum seperti itu. Agaknya Kyuubi bersyukur karena Itachi bertanya dengan suara yang hanya bisa mereka dengar berdua saja. Apa jadinya kalau orang lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka mendengar pertanyaan barusan? Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal. "No." kata Kyuubi dengan pandangan was-was pada Itachi yang kini mulai menyeringai.

"You mean 'no' or 'not now'?" kata Itachi sambil mulai mendekati Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai mundur teratur menghindari Itachi yang kini semakin mendekat padanya. "Ke-Keriput! Berhenti kau!" kata Kyuubi sambil men-deathglare sang professor.

"Hn." Tanggap Itachi yang kini telah berhasil memojokkan Kyuubi.

Dan yah.. pada akhirnya kalian pasti tau 'kan? Sekarang couple ItaKyuu ini menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa yang ada di sekitaran koridor, ada pula yang menonton dari jendela kelas sekitar koridor dan tangga menuju lantai atas. Sekitaran koridor tempat ItaKyuu berada kini menjadi sunyi sepenuhnya. Semuanya sibuk menonton adegan yang tengah berlangsung ini.

Kyuubi yang sudah terpojok ditambah menjadi perhatian banyak orang kini menatap Itachi yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon. 'Oh God? I really want to punch this bastard.' Batin Kyuubi sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah." Kata Kyuubi sepelan mungkin hingga terdengar seperti berbisik. "Tapi lain kali.." sambung Kyuubi dengan wajah mulai memerah.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuubi barusan, Itachi lalu tersenyum tipis dan menoleh ke sekitarannya dimana terdapat banyak mahasiswa yang tengah menonton mereka itu. Itachi lalu men-deathglare para umat yang tengah asyik dengan acara tonton-menonton mereka terebut. Alhasil orang-orang disekitar mereka pun bergidik ngeri dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tak mau berurusan dengan si professor Uchiha itu. Setelah merasa tidak ditonton lagi, Itachi menoleh pada Kyuubi yang masih saja menundukkan wajahnya sedari tadi. "Kyuu?" Itachi ikut menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengamati wajah Kyuubi yang masih menunduk itu.

"…" tak ada tanggapan.

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi sekali lagi.

"…" Kyuubi masih saja menunduk.

PIP PIP PIP

Ponsel dalam saku kemeja Itachi berdering mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dari acara mengamati wajah Kyuubi yang dilakoninya. Itachi lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengamatinya sekilas. 'Tousama?' batin Itachi heran. Tak biasanya dia ditelepon oleh ayahnya. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya? Itachi lalu menekan icon answer di screen ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Ya, tousan?" kata Itachi pelan.

"Itachi, kau masih di LA ?" kata Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Itachi.

Itachi menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. "Tidak, aku sudah di konoha. Kenapa tousan menelepon? Ada apa?" kata Itachi sambil berjalan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Kyuubi, sementara Kyuubi hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi tanpa perlawanan.

"Ini mengenai Sasuke, tadi tousan sudah meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, jadi bisakah tousan minta bantuanmu untuk menyampaikan hal ini padanya?"

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan ayahnya. Itachi lalu memencet tombol kunci mobilnya. "Hn." Kata Itachi singkat lalu menoleh dan memberi tanda pada Kyuubi agar masuk ke mobilnya.

"Heh keriput! Aku bawa mobil tahu!" kata Kyuubi dengan suara berbisik(?)

Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuubi. "Masuk." Tutur Itachi sambil menunjuk jok mobilnya.

Kyuubi mendengus kesal lalu menuruti perintah Itachi dan masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche biru tua itu. "Tunggu sebentar Kyuu." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis lalu menutup pintu mobilnya.

BLAM

"Keriput sialan.." kata Kyuubi sambil mengamati Itachi yang sibuk menelepon itu dari dalam mobil. "Kenapa kau menuruti perintahnya Kyuubi! Kenapa!?" tutur Kyuubi pada dirinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipinya agak keras. "Kau menyukai om-om itu?" kata Kyuubi lagi. "Gahhh! Kau gila Kyuubi!" Kyuubi terus saja berbicara sendiri sambil menampar wajahnya berkali-kali. Sejenak Kyuubi teringat akan sesuatu. Kyuubi lalu melihat jam tangan r*lex yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Jam 5 sore?!' batin Kyuubi sambil melotot. "Astaga.. NARUTO!" kata Kyuubi lalu dengan cepat menyambar ponsel yang ditaruhnya dalam ransel. Kyuubi memencet deretan angka yang sudah dihafalnya di layar ponselnya lalu menekan ikon call.

TUUT … TUUT … TUUT … KLIK

"Ya Kyuu nii?" sambut suara di seberang telepon.

Kyuubi menghembuskan napasnya—lega mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti biasa. "Naru, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menengok Itachi yang masih sibuk menelepon di luar sana.

"Belum Kyuu nii, Naru sedang bersama teman sekarang."

"Teman?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah. Cepat pulang ya, aku masih ada urusan di universitas."

"Hu-um! Dattebayo~"

"Jangan kelamaan!"

"Oossh!"

TREK

Kyuubi lalu menelepon nomor kontak lainnya.

"Ya Namikaze sama?" sapa suara di seberang telepon.

"Ke universitas dan bawa pulang mobilku. Kuncinya bisa kau urus sendiri 'kan?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada dingin(?)

"Baik tuan."

"Hn."

TREK

Kyuubi menyandarkan diri di jok mobil. Tak lama kemudian Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Lama menunggu Kyuu?" kata Itachi sambil menutup pintu mobil.

BLAM

"…" Kyuubi diam dan membuang muka ke samping.

Itachi tersenyum tipis kemudian menekan tombol untuk menaikan kaca mobil lalu meraih pundak Kyuubi. "Kyuu~" kata Itachi dengan senyuman err… mesum?!

Kyuubi yang merasakan sinyal bahaya langsung saja menepis tangan Itachi dan menjauh darinya. "Apa?!" kata Kyuubi ketus dengan pandangan was-was. Kyuubi lalu meraih gagang pintu mobil. CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK 'DIKUNCI?!' batin Kyuubi horror. Dan.. oh.. keadaan semakin memburuk saat Kyuubi merasakan pergerakan di jok mobil yang didudukinya sekarang. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi..

"Kyuu~?" suara Itachi disertai hembusan napas pelan terasa di sekitaran leher Kyuubi. Oh.. rupanya Itachi sudah pindah posisi ke jok yang sama dengan Kyuubi sekarang.

Kyuubi bergidik dan menelan ludahnya horror. 'Bodoh kau Kyuubi! Kenapa kau bisa terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan mudahnya! Seharusnya tadi tidak perlu mengikuti professor keriput ini!' batin Kyuubi memarahi(?) diri sendiri. "Ke-keriput… minggir kau!" kata Kyuubi sambil memejamkan mata lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sekarang posisi Kyuubi bersandar di pintu mobil dan Itachi duduk di pangkuannya. –bayangin aja sendiri!- *dikeroyok rame-rame*

"Lihat aku Kyuu~" kata Itachi sambil merendahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuubi.

"…" Kyuubi bersikukuh memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi menyeringai melihat reaksi kitsune manis di hadapannya itu. "Kyuu… kau ingat perkataanmu beberapa menit yang lalu 'kan?" kata Itachi tepat di samping telinga Kyuubi dengan suara err… setengah mendesah, mungkin? Lalu menjilati cuping tersebut.

DHEG

Wajah Kyuubi memerah sempurna ketika berhasil mengingat apa yang dimaksudkan Itachi. 'Owh crap…' batin Kyuubi ingin langsung menangis saja. "A-Aku tidak mengerti apahh maksud..hmuhh.." kata Kyuubi sambil menggeliat kegelian karena perbuatan Uchiha sulung pada telinganya.

"Jadi, boleh kutagih janjimu sekarang? Kyuu~?" Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi lalu meraih dagu si Namikaze sulung. Tapi rupanya Kyuubi tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, Kyuubi bersikeras menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Itachi. Seringaian tipis Itachi kini semakin melebar terganti dengan seringaian iblis ala Uchiha. Itachi lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada dagu sang Namikaze sulung. "Kau mau kucium atau—"

"STOP!" potong Kyuubi secepat kilat karena sudah mengetahui kelanjutan dari argument Uchiha sulung yang selalu dikatakannya selama seminggu terakhir ini jika Kyuubi menolak perkataannya.

"Hn." Itachi tersenyum puas lalu mengangkat wajah Kyuubi perlahan.

"…" Kyuubi yang tidak mau di err… RAPE mungkin? Hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi padanya, hitung-hitung juga biar tidak diRAPE 'kan? Lebih baik memilih yang ringan-ringan saja. "Cium saja aku.." lirih Kyuubi hingga terdengar seperti berbsik. Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya mengikuti gerakkan tangan Itachi yang mengangkat wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya erat dengan raut wajah campur aduk.

Itachi lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuubi sementara Kyuubi memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi…

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

Di atap sekolah konoha gakuen tampak pasangan SasuNaru sedang lesehan di lantai dan bersandar di pagar pembatas atap sambil memandang langit sore yang perlahan-lahan memerah. "Siapa?" kata Sasuke setelah Naruto menutup teleponnya.

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya di saku blazernya lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana Sasuke berada. "Niichan-ku." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto. "Owh." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Ini sudah lima belas menit setelah usai sekolah!" Naruto menggerakkan punggungnya agar Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Aisshh! Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan 'HN'mu itu!?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

"?" Naruto yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke itu pun menoleh sedikit ke belakangnya. "Apanya?" tanya Naruto malas.

Sasuke masih bersandar di punggung Naruto. "Saat pertama kau kuajak bicara." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"?" Naruto masih saja tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu teme! Dan lepaskan aku!"

"Hn."

"Temeee!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Huwaaaa! Kyuu nii tolong akuu!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta agar lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto.

PIP PIP PIP

Dering ponsel Sasuke mengusik kegiatan pacar-pacaran(?) SasuNaru sejenak. "Chk,mengganggu saja." ketus Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung saja melepaskan diri dan bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke setelah kurang lebih dua jam penuh duduk dan dipeluk oleh Sasuke. "Yess!" kata Naruto kegirangan setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman si Uchiha bungsu.

"Chk." Decak Sasuke kesal lalu memandang sengit pada ponselnya yang menyebabkan Naruto berhasil kabur dari pelukannya. Tak menunggu lama Sasuke lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyeka celana panjangnya. Sasuke lalu memencet screen ponselnya. 'E-mail? Aniki?' batin Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis lalu memencet icon read di screen ponselnya itu. Mata Sasuke terbelalak sejenak setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut kemudian kembali ke ekspresi semula—datar.

Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke tentu saja melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke barusan, suatu ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya terpampang di wajah Sasuke selama kurang lebih sebulan terakhir. Ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung. Sebenarnya apa isi pesan itu? kenapa sosok sedingin Sasuke bisa kelihatan shock saat membacanya? Naruto yang tadinya menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke kini malah mendekati Sasuke. "Teme? Kenapa?" ujar Naruto sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah putih Sasuke.

Terlepas dari lamunan singkatnya, Sasuke sekilas menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Hn." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"HN APANYA!" teriak Naruto kesal atas jawaban super singkat yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya.

GREP

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang memang agak lebih pendek darinya itu erat-erat.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba pun tak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya hanya bisa menggeliat pelan karena dipeluk terlalu kencang oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh tan itu dalam-dalam. "Do—ah tidak… Naruto…" kata Sasuke menggantung.

Naruto yang agaknya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dipeluk-peluk oleh si Uchiha sulung ini hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Apa kau menyukaiku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan serius pada Naruto.

DHEG

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Jawab aku dobe."

"…"

"Dobe?"

"Aku…"

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

Di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai, tampak dua orang remaja lelaki dengan blazer hitam dan dasi merah yang merupakan seragam sekolah yang terkenal di konoha ini, konoha gakuen, sedang berdiri di depan sebuah box kaca besar berisikan boneka. Yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan couple NejiGaa, sudah beberapa jam terakhir ini mereka berkeliling dari satu wahana ke wahana lainnya dalam taman hiburan ini.

"Gaachan, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Neji setelah membeli tiket untuk permainan itu.

"…" Gaara hanya menatap Neji dengan tatapa 'tidak tertarik'.

Neji merangkul pundak Gaara hingga mau tidak mau Gaara ikut berdiri di depan box kaca itu bersama Neji.

"Ayolah Gaachan~ kali ini saja?" rengek Neji dengan OOCnya plus mata berkristal-kristal.

Gaara memutar bola matanya malas melihat keOOCan si Hyuuga itu.

"Terserah." Tanggap Gaara singkat lalu melepaskan rangkulan Neji perlahan. Sejenak pandangan dua orang ini bertemu.. lavender dengan jade saling tatap. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini.. mereka berdua saling tatap hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

Sadar dari acara tatap-menatap yang dilakoninya, Gaara mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke tempat lain, tak terasa semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi porselennya. "Cepatlah, aku mau pulang." Ketus Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Neji yang masih asyik menatapnya.

"Uhm." Gumam Neji dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Neji lalu menyambar tuas control untuk mengangkut boneka dari dalam box kaca besar itu.

jepit-jepit-jepit

"Chk! Sial!" decak Neji kesal karena sebuah teddy bear yang sudah dijepitnya malah jatuh lagi.

Gaara yang mengamati Neji sedari tadi entah sadar atau tidak kini tersenyum tipis dan mendengus pelan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tidak satu bonekapun berhasil didapat Neji. Entah sudah berapa tiket yang dibelinya. Gaara lalu mendekat ke arah Neji yang masih sibuk menggerutu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tuas penjepit boneka itu. "Kau payah Hyuuga." Tutur Gaara di samping telinga Neji setelah mendekapnya dari belakang. Gaara meraih kedua tangan Neji yang memegang tuas itu lalu menggerakkannya perlahan. "Sini kuajari." Kata Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

Neji yang mendapat perlakuan 'langka' dari sang pujaan hati langsung saja tersentak dengan mata terbelalak sejenak dan kembali ke ekspresi biasanya. Tak percaya akan didekap seperti ini oleh Gaara yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sementara di pihak Gaara sendiri, dia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, yang ia tahu hanyalah tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari. Neji lalu balas menggenggam tangan mungil Gaara dan tersenyum tipis.

DHEG – BLUSH

Gaara terkejut—dengan ekspresi datar(?)—saat Neji balas menggenggam tangannya. 'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Gaara sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tanganmu dingin Gaachan." Tutur Neji setengah menoleh pada Gaara yang kini men-deathglare-nya. Sepertinya suffix yang diberikan Neji tidak menjadi masalah lagi bagi Gaara..

"Jangan ge-er, aku hanya bosan menunggumu Hyuuga." Jelas Gaara pada Neji yang malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semburat kemerahan kini mendominasi wajah mulus sang pewaris sabaku corp itu.

Gaara lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang digenggam Neji untuk menjepit satu dari tumpukan boneka dalam box kaca itu.

Jepit-jepit-jepit

Beberapa menit berlalu..

"Haa! Sugee Gaachan!" girang Neji dengan OOCnya. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hyuuga itu.

"Ini bonekanya." Sahut si penjaga kepada NejiGaa yang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

"Ayo Gaachan!" ajak Neji langsung mengambil boneka itu dan menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Gaara berhenti melangkah membuat Neji berbalik menatapnya. "Hm?" gumam Neji penasaran.

"Pulang." Kata Gaara singkat.

"Hm! Baiklah!" riang Neji lalu menarik Gaara ke arah berlawanan dari sebelumnya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Neji? Kaukah itu?" sebuah suara di antara kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan menginterupsi ketika Neji dan Gaara hendak menuju mobil mereka.

DHEG

Neji terdiam seketika.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara barusan. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dengan mata berwarna cokelat madu berwajah manis tengah tersenyum ramah padanya,"…?" Gaara hanya menatap datar sosok tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji.

"…" Berbeda dengan Gaara, tampaknya Neji sudah mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu, dan disinilah Neji, berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak.. perlahan genggaman Neji pada tangan Gaara melonggar, hingga akhirnya terlepas. Raut wajah ceria yang sedari tadi terpoles di wajah putihnya pun entah lari ke mana. Kini Neji menundukkan kepalanya, sorot mata Neji tampak kosong dan wajahnya menyuram.

"Hyuuga?" sahut Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Neji yang tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhnya. Penasaran dengan diamnya Neji, Gaara mendekati Neji dan melihat keadaannya. Alis Gaara bertutan ketika mendapati sorot mata Neji yang menatap nanar lantai di bawahnya.

DHEG

'Sial! Kenapa dadaku sesak begini saat melihat ekspresi sedihnya?' batin Gaara lalu perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Neji yang masih saja mematung…

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

"Nnnhh…" desah Kyuubi tanpa henti karena err… dicium dengan ganasnya oleh si Uchiha sulung.

Itachi masih asyik dengan kegiatan melumat bibir si Namikaze sulung dengan beringasnya tanpa jeda sejak belasan menit yang lalu itu. Sesak napas? Kyuubi yang tak kuat lagi lalu memukuli dada bidang Itachi pelan. Mengerti maksud Kyuubi, Itachi lalu melepaskan tautan lidahnya dari lidah Kyuubi, seuntai benang saliva tampak diantara bibir mereka berdua. Itachi lalu menjilati saliva-saliva yang berserakkan di sekitaran bibir dan dagu Kyuubi perlahan-lahan.

"Hahh hah hhahh…" Kyuubi meraup oksigen seanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah merah padam. "Kehh…rhi..puhht.." racau Kyuubi tak jelas sambil mendelik tajam pada Itachi. "KAU SIALAN KERIPUT!" semprot si Namikaze sulung setelah cukup mengatur napasnya.

"I am." Tutur Itachi singkat dengan wajah stoicnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi, berniat meneruskan ciumannya lagi.

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "ENOUGH!" teriaknya menahan malu sekaligus marah(?)

"Why?" tanya Itachi watados.

"Please…" Kyuubi menundukkan wajahnya.

"?"

"Kalau kau menciumku lagi, bibirku akan tambah bengkak.." tutur Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"So whut?" tanggap Itachi datar.

"Nanti kalau ada yang melihatnya.."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dengan penuturan Kyuubi yang terkesan 'malu-malu' barusan. "Okay then." Tutur Itachi singkat lalu mengecup—bukan melumat!—bibir Kyuubi singkat dengan lembut.

"Akh?" Kyuubi tersentak dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Itachi.

"I love you. Remember that." Tutur Itachi tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi sembari membetulkan letak kaos dan blazer merah Kyuubi yang acak-acakan akibat ritual mereka barusan.

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuubi yang sudah merah padam dari awal kini tambah merah lagi. "Berhenti mempermainkanku!" kata Kyuubi malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"I'm not." Kata Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi serius,

DHEG

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak mendengar penuturan Uchiha sulung barusan. 'Aku gila.' Batin Kyuubi. 'Aku menyukai orang ini!' batinnya lagi kali ini sambil menggedor pintu mobil dengan kepalanya sendiri.

Itachu lalu kembali ke jok mobilnya semula. "I'll take you home." Kata Itachi lalu memutar kunci mobilnya.

BRRM

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

Kembali ke atap sekolah konoha gakuen.

"Aku…"

"Hn?"

"Aku menyukaimu… kurasa sih…" tutur Naruto sambil menopang dagunya ala pose detektif sedang berpikir.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sejenak lalu mengecup pipi tan Naruto singkat.

Naruto kaget dan memegangi pipinya yang dicium Sasuke barusan. "E-Eh?"

"Love you dobe." Sasuke menangkup wajah naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

GREP

"Sasuke? Teme? Whut the?" ujar Naruto keheranan karena dipeluk lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah padaku…"

"E-Eh?"

"Jangan pernah melupakanku."

"Teme? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dattebayo!"

"Aku akan ke luar negeri besok."

"Hm?"

"Tunggulah aku sampai kembali nanti."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Mungkin aku sudah geger otak!" kata Naruto sambil memayunkan bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn?"

"Aku menyukai orang asing yang juga teme." Kata Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

"?"

"Aku akan menunggumu teme! Aku janji! Hehe!" tutur Naruto tanpa sadar menampakkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" semprot Naruto marah.

"Hn."

"Guhh!"

"Kuantar pulang? Sudah mulai senja." Kata Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sepi itu.

"Wuahh teme! Pelan-pelan!"

TAP TAP TAP

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

"Lama tak ketemu! Bagaimana kabarmu Neji?" sahut si pemuda dengan rambut merah sambil merangkul Neji.

"…" Gaara menjauh beberapa langkah untuk mengamati keadaan Neji yang tengah dirangkul sosok rambut merah itu. 'Teman?' batin Gaara masih bingung.

"Hmm aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu senpai?" kata Neji dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah dilihat Gaara sebelumnya.

DHEG

Mata Gaara terbelalak saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. 'Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.' 'Kupikir sifatnya sama.' 'Tidak Shika, Gaachan-ku berbeda.' Perlahan perkataan-perkataan yang mengganjal pikirannya beberapa waktu ini muncul di benaknya. 'Tunggu…' batin Gaara sambil melihat pada Neji yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. 'Jangan bilang kalau…' tatapan Gaara tertuju pada sosok pemuda berwajah manis dengan rambut merah.

Setelah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Gaara kemudian melihat Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya itu. 'Dasar bodoh, tak perlu berpura-pura seperti itu 'kan…' Gaara mendengus pelan kemudian melangkah mendekati dua pemuda yang masih bercakap-cakap itu lalu menggandeng tangan Neji dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. "Neji kun? Pulang yuk." Ajak Gaara dengan senyuman manis dibuat-buat(?)

DHEG

Iris lavender Neji terbelalak melihat gelagat aneh Gaara itu. "E-Eh? Gaachan?" gagap Neji dengan wajah terkejut.

Gaara kemudian menarik paksa Neji hingga mau tidak mau Neji pun ikut melangkah meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatap punggung mereka keheranan.

Beberapa saat setelah Neji dan Gaara berlalu Sasori pun melangkah pergi dari tempat parkiran sunyi itu. Beberapa langkah kemudian, pemuda bernama Sasori itu menoleh dengan pandangan tajam yang sulit diartikan(?) ke arah tempatnya berada bersama Neji barusan, Sasori mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, rahangnya menegang kemudian bergumam : 'Tidak boleh…' Kemudian pemuda ini pun meninggalkan taman hiburan itu.

Setelah keluar dari taman hiburan, Gaara menyetir mobil Neji dan membawanya ke sebuah lahan kosong pribadi milik keluarga sabaku yang cukup luas dengan pepohonan ginkgo rindang dan bunga-bunga liar serta hamparan rumput hijau.

"…" Neji hanya diam di dalam mobil, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gaara yang sudah turun dari mobil pun menarik lengan Neji supaya keluar dari mobil.

"Ikut aku Hyuuga." Kata Gaara pelan.

"…" Neji terus menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan mengikuti Gaara yang menarik tangannya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di sebuah pohon gingkgo yang menurutnya cukup untuk tempat beristirahat. "Hyuuga, angkat wajahmu." Kata Gaara dingin.

"…"

"Hyuuga san?"

"…"

"Hyuuga Neji, dengan hormat kuminta agar kau mengangkat wajahmu." Tutur Gaara dengan bahasa formalnya. Dilihatnya Neji mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tatapan sendu, itulah yang terpancar dari iris lavender pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Neji tersenyum tipis dan terkikik pelan. "Terima kasih Gaachan…" kata Neji kemudian tersenyum serupa dengan senyum yang ditampakkannya waktu bersama pemuda bernma Sasori tadi.

SETT

Gaara mencengkeram blazer Neji kasar lalu menariknya mendekat. "Jangan tersenyum dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu Hyuuga!" ketus Gaara sambil memandang Neji dengan serius, tepat di matanya.

"Ap—"

"Jika kau tersenyum dengan wajah seperti itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!" seru Gaara sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya dari blazer Neji.

Neji terkejut, matanya terbelalak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Gaara?" ujar Neji menyebut nama Gaara dengan normal—tanpa suffix.

"Tch! Sial!" umpat Gaara kemudian menendang batang pohon di sampingnya. "Aku gila!" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

"Gaara?"

"Kau! Kau penyebab semua ini!" teriak Gaara dengan kedutan di dahinya sambil mencengkeram blazer Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ugh." Gaara menundukkan kapalanya.

"Apa maks—"

"Kau membuatku menyukaimu! Kau dengar itu?! Sekarang cepat tanggung jawab!" bentak Gaara sambil terengah-engah.

DHEG

Oke..oke, dan lagi-lagi mata Neji terbelalak kaget,. Kali ini disertai mulut mangap dan wajah blushing. "Ga-Gaachan?" ujar Neji memastikan kalau dia tak salah dengar.

GREP

Neji menghambur ke arah Gaara dan memeluknya erat. "Gaachan, suki.." bisiknya di samping telinga Gaara.

"Hn." Tanggap Gaara singkat lalu membalas pelukan Neji. Langit senja yang kuning kemerahan itu menyammarkan semburat kemerahan di pipi porselen pewaris tunggal sabaku corp ini. "Kau boleh menangis jika kau ingin." Tutur Gaara pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah punya Gaachan 'kan?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum di pundak Gaara.

"Jangan tersenyum dengan wajah sedih seperti itu lagi, melihatmu begitu membuat hatiku sakit, kau tahu?"

"Hmm."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi gelap." Ajak Gaara kemudan menarik tangan Neji dan mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil Neji yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

TAP TAP TAP

CKLEK

BLAM

"Gaachan." Sahut Neji sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Hn?"

"…"

"Apa!?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan serius.

"Boleh saja, lalu aku akan membunuhmu." Tanggap Gaara sambil men-deathglare Neeji.

"Hmm." Neji tersenyum simpul sambil terus menatap Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak senang ditatap kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lalu memasukkan kunci mobilnya. "Jangan menatapku dengan senyuman sep—mmpfhh!"

Oh.. rupanya Neji keburu memojokkan Gaara di jok mobilnya sebelum Gaara sempat menyadarinya..

"Hemm.." Neji tersenyum senang setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Sekarang giliranmu untuk membunuhku Gaachan!" kata Neji seraya menyentuh bibir Gaara dengan jari-jarinya.

BLUSH

"…"

"Gaachan?"

DUAKH

"Hyuuga keparat." Ujar Gaara dengan aura hitam pekat yang menguar di sekitaran tubuhnya.

Sementara itu Neji sibuk meringis karena benjolan yang mulai membesar di kepalanya. Gaara dengan wajah memerah sempurna lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan menancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

BRRM

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

Di depan gerbang masion keluarga Namikaze, tampak sebuah mobil sport car biru tua sedang berhenti sejenak.

"Ne! Teme! Arigatoo na!" seru Naruto yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu.

"Hn, maaf aku tidak mengantarmu sampai dalam. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Kata Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Humm!" gumam Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang sudah melaju beberapa detik terakhir itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto menghadap sebuah monitor kecil di samping gerbang lalu memencet deretan angka di screen monitor itu.

TREK

"Ini aku, buka gerbangnya." Kata Naruto singkat dengan wajah datar.

"Baik, tuan."

GREK GREK GREK—sfx: *pintu gerbang dibuka oleh penjaga*

Naruto melangkah memasuki halaman luas mansion keluarga Namikaze itu,. perlahan senyuman yang tadinya mengembang di wajah tan-nya menguap seketika tergantikan dengan ekspresi dingin setelah mendapati kerumunan pria berbadan tegap dengan tuxedo hitam yang berjejer menunggunya di dalam gerbang.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sapa para lelaki itu dengan sopan serempak lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Hn." Tanggap Naruto dingin.

Ketika hendak melangkah melewati para bodyguard itu langkah Naruto terhenti dengan kemunculan seorang lelaki yang cukup dikenalnya, lelaki berbadan tegap dengan sebuah garis kecil melintang di perpotongan hidungnya. Sosok itu berjalan menuju pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya datar lalu berhenti di hadapannya dan membungkuk sejenak.

'Iruka jii-san sudah datang? Berarti…' batin Naruto terkejut meskipun masih berekspresi datar(?)

"Bocchama, tuan dan nyonya besar sedang menunggu anda di ruang makan." Kata pria itu penuh sopan santun.

"Hn." Tanggap Naruto datar.

"Silahkan lewat sini, bocchama." Tambah pri itu lagi.

"Iruka jii-san, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sahut Naruto dingin kemudian mengikuti instruksi bodyguard berama Iruka itu.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba kembali? Apakah mereka…' batin Naruto sambil mendengus. 'Maaf Sasuke,.. sepertiya aku tak bisa menunggumu.' Batin Naruto lalu mendecak kesal

**愛の****強盗 **

**1 26√ԑ 960**

.

**つづく**

**Review akan saya terima selama saya masih hidup, **haha :D serius loh*

jadi yg baru pernah baca silahkan mereview, flame yg isinya kasar" tolong lewat PM saja.

**.**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So mind ro RnR?**

**Camillawliet96**

**Arigatou~**


	8. Chapter 8 :

CAUTION :

CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR KE-GAJE-AN TINGKAT DEWA,

ALUR TAK MASUK AKAL

EYD SALAH-SALAH

OOC KARAKTER

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I BEG YOU

.

Chapter 8

.

Usai sekolah di halaman belakang konoha gakuen yang sangat sepi, tampak dua sosok remaja yang sedang berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar. Remaja dengan rambut merah a.k.a Gaara melirik Neji yang duduk di pangkuannya sekilas. "Hyuuga…" panggil Gaara

Neji yang sedang rebahan di pangkuan Gaara pun membuka sebelah matanya malas. "Hm?" tanggap Neji singkat lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Kau tahu dimana Uchiha sekarang?" tanya Gaara sambil menyandarkan diri di batang pohon.

"Hm, Vegas."

Mata Gaara terbelalak sekilas. 'Vegas? Kalau tidak salah kemarin Naru…' batin Gaara sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Menyadari Gaara yang terdiam, Neji pun membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan Gaara. "Gaachan?" panggil Neji sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gaara yang ada di atasnya.

"…"

"Gaachan?" panggil Neji sekali lagi.

"…"

Karena tak ada respon dari Gaara, Neji lalu menarik kepala Gaara hingga menunduk kebawah dan...

CUP

"Apa-apaan kau Hyuuga!" bentak Gaara sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang menunduk karena ditarik oleh Neji itu.

"Hm…" Neji hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat wajah Gaara yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Gaara mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku pulang." Katanya ketus.

Melihat wajah dan tingkah Gaara yang err… manis? Mungkin? Neji lalu menyeringai usil. "Gaachaaaan~ kawaiii~" Neji langsung saja bangkit dan menindih Gaara.

Gaara yang ditindih pun memberontak berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman cowok berambut panjang bernama Neji itu. Neji menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Gaara. Gaara terus saja berontak dengan cara menggerak-gerakkan kakinya namun karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Neji, berapa kali berontakpun tak lepas-lepas. Yah,. akhirnya karena kelelahan memberontak, Gaara pun menghentikan aksi perlawanannya dan memilih untuk diam. Gaara menatap tajam pada Neji yang ada di atasnya itu. "Lepaskan, Hyuuga." Kata Gaara. Sementara itu Neji bukannya melepaskan genggaman tangannya, malah merendahkan wajahnya hingga kini jarak antara wajahnya dan Gaara semakin menipis(!) "Gaachan~" ucap Neji tepat di depan wajah Gaara. Neji memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara.

"Hyu—mmh!"

**.**

**.**

好きも愛してる (suki mo aishiteru)

Disclaimer: Naruto : Kishimoto sensei / Fic gg mutu ini punya saia.

Usia chara: Naruto=16, Gaara-Kiba=17, Sasuke-Shikamaru-Neji=18, Sasori=19, Kyuubi=20, Itachi=27,

*O*

**-skip time-**

Seorang pria dengan surai dan iris kemerahan bernama Kyuubi Namikaze sedang duduk di pinggiran koridor konoha university yang agak sunyi mengingat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sesekali Kyuubi mengumpat sambil menatap jam tangannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu—ralat, seseorang. Ya! Seseorang! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi, 'pacar' sekaligus calon suami(?) Kyuubi sendiri.

'Keriput sialan! Tahu begini tak usah kutunggu!' umpat Kyuubi dalam hati sambil mendengus kesal.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

'Itachi?' batin Kyuubi mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuubi lalu membetulkan letak ranselnya dan berdiri menghadap pemilik suara derap langkah barusan. "Keriput sialan! Kau lama se—" kata-kata Kyuubi terhenti saat menyadari pemilik suara langkah barusan bukanlah Itachi.

Tampak tiga orang pria yang dikenali Kyuubi merupakan mahasiswa di konoha university ini sedang berdiri mengelilingi Kyuubi. Pria pertama berambut oranye dengan banyak tindik di wajahnya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum aneh(?) pada Kyuubi, pria yang kedua berambut merah agak panjang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, dan yang seorang lagi pria dengan wajah keriput sebelah(?) *plakkk# ini obito!*

"Namikaze, katakan apa hubunganmu dengan professor Uchiha itu." kata pria dengan rambut oranye bertindik sambil mendekat pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terkejut dan terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap tajam ketiga pria di hadapannya itu, sesaat kemudian Kyuubi mendengus mengejek dan menyeringai kemudian membetulkan letak ranselnya dan menatap satu per satu orang-orang di hadapannya itu. "Tak ada kaitannya denganmu Yahiko." Kata Kyuubi pada pemuda berambut oranye itu singkat kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda bernama Yahiko itu lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hei Namikaze!" panggil pemuda dengan rambut merah a.k.a Nagato.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Hn?" tanggapnya dingin sambil terus memunggungi Nagato cs.

Nagato menyeringai tipis lalu mulai berbicara: "Bagaimana menurutmu jika ada gossip yang beredar di universitas ini tentang seorang Kyuubi Namikaze pewaris senju corp adalah HOMO? Itu pasti menarik…" tutur Nagato sambil memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Kyuubi menggertakkan rahangnya dan meremas tali ranselnya erat-erat. Tampak seulas seringaian lebar merekah di wajah porselen tampan itu. Kyuubi berbalik dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Nagato sambil menundukkan kepalanya. TAP TAP TAP. Kyuubi berhenti di depan Nagato lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Lakukan sesukamu, tapi sebelumnya pikirkan nasib perusahaan keluargamu dulu…" kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai remeh. "Sebarkan gosip itu jika kau ingin seisi mansionmu ditempeli stiker merah, Nagato?" sambung Kyuubi lagi sambil mendecak pelan lalu menepuk bahu Nagato yang kini malah berdiri mematung itu pelan. "Bahkan pakaian yang kau kenakan pun akan ditempeli stiker merah jika kau mau?" tutur Kyuubi sambil berjalan melewati Nagato yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak.

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah Yahiko dan Obito yang tampak tak bisa apa-apa. "Tikus tak sepantasnya melawan rubah." Tutur Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

TAP TAP TAP

Belum jauh melangkah dari Nagato cs, Kyuubi dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya,. Yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha sulung a.k.a Uchiha Itachi sendiri. Itachi tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Kyuubi berjalan dari arah tiga mahasiswa itu.

"Kau telat keriput." Kata Kyuubi sambil berkacak pinggang kesal. *OOC* tampak Nagato, Yahiko dan Obito tengah memperhatikan percakapan couple ItaKyuu dari kejauhan. Kyuubi bermaksud untuk memanas-manasi para tuan muda tukang sirik tersebut. "Itachi…" tutur Kyuubi sambil memeluk tubuh Itachi erat-erat, Kyuubi melirik kepada tiga pemuda yang tengah berdiri di seberang sana lalu menyeringai.

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya—bingung—atas perlakuan aneh kitsunenya yang biasanya selalu menghindarinya itu karena sekarang Kyuubi-lah yang memeluk Itachi duluan. "Kyuu?" Itachi mendorong tubuh Kyuubi pelan. "Kau sakit?" kata Itachi lalu menundukkan dirinya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuubi. "Kau tidak sak—tunggu dulu…siapa mereka?" tanya Itachi setelah melepaskan dahinya dari Kyuubi.

"Useless people." Tutur Kyuubi kemudian merangkul tangan Itachi lalu menariknya pergi meninggalkan Nagato dkk. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan Itachi melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Nagato dkk, tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Kyuubi. Kemudian Itachi dan Kyuubi pun menghilang di ujung koridor kampus itu.

"Namikaze memang mengerikan…" kata Tobi setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tadi hampir saja aku mampus…" tutur Nagato sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

Sementara itu Yahiko hanya terkikik melihat kedua temannya itu. "Sudahlah, yang penting… mana ceknya?" kata Yahiko sambil berlalu kemudian diikuti oleh Nagato dan Tobi.

"Ini! eh tunggu! Jangan lupa dibagi tiga!" kata Nagato sambil menyodorkan selembar cek pada Yahiko.

"Terserah…" tanggap Yahiko malas.

好きも愛してる

Di belahan bumi bagian barat(?)

Tampak puluhan pria dengan tuxedo hitam sedang berjaga di depan sebuah pintu besar meeting hall pribadi dengan simbol kipas di depannya. Di dalam ruangan luas nan mewah tersebut terdapat tiga orang yang sedang duduk di samping meja panjang terbuat dari kaca tebal yang biasa digunakan kalau ada pertemuan penting. Diantaranya seorang pria dengan wajah tegas yang meninggalkan kesan seorang business man handal, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan make up menor dan banyak perhiasan mahal yang tersemat padanya, dan yang terakhir adalah seorang remaja lelaki dengan rambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi yang duduk diam sambil melipat tangannya di depan wajah.

Mikoto Uchiha, wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang tadi, menatap sosok anak bungsunya yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. "Sasuke…" Mikoto menepuk bahu anaknya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Want to see that boy's picture? We've prepared that for you…" kata Mikoto pelan.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke samping kanan dimana ibunya berada. "Nope." Kata Sasuke singkat lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Jangan kacaukan pertemuan ini Sasuke, kau tahu ini sangat penting bagi keluarga kita." Sambung Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke, yang duduk di samping Mikoto.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke lalu mendecak pelan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

好きも愛してる

Masih di belahan bumi bagian barat atau lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah limosin yang baru saja berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit bertuliskan uchiha corporation di depannya. Tampak puluhan pria berpakaian formal berjalan ke arah mobil tesebut. Satu diantara puluhan pria itu membukakan pintu mobil limosin tersebut.

CKLEK

"Namikaze sama." Hormat rombongan pria berpakaian serba hitam tersebut lalu membungkuk serempak.

TAP

Seorang pria jangkung dengan stelan elegan berambut blonde menuruni mobil limosin itu. "Hm." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum ramah kepada para bodyguard tersebut. Lelaki bernama lengkap Minato Namikaze ini lalu menoleh ke belakangnya sekilas. "Ayo ma, Naru juga, ayo!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan membantu Isterinya—Kushina—turun dari mobil. Sementara itu Naruto terus menudukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan diam di dalam mobil. "Iruka!" sahut Minato sambil memberi kode pada Iruka kemudian menggandeng tangan Kushina dan berjalan memasuki gedung uchiha corporation tersebut.

Mengerti maksud tuannya, Iruka hanya mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum. Iruka lalu berjalan mendekati pintu mobil yang masih terbuka itu. "Bocchama…" panggilnya pada sosok remaja blonde yang masih duduk menundukkan dirinya di pojokan mobil.

"Hn." Tanggap Naruto dingin lalu keluar dari mobil limosin itu.

"Lewat sini bocchama." Kata Iruka sambil menuntun langkah Naruto menapaki karpet merah menuju pintu masuk gedung pertemuan mewah itu.

Dan? Keluarga Namikaze beserta puluhan pengawalnya pun memasuki gedung milik keluarga uchiha tersebut, namun berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Naruto terus saja melamun sambil berjalan, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada sepatunya sendiri selama perjalanan menuju ruangan pertemuan.

好きも愛してる

Kembali ke konoha gakuen, lebih detilnya di dalam sebuah ruangan UKS.

Gaara sedang mengoleskan cairan antiseptik pada sudut bibir Neji yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang ruangan kesehatan tersebut.

"Gomen." Gaara menempelkan plaster di sudut bibir Neji.

"Hmm." Neji hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil terus memandangi wajah Gaara dengan senyuman.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu, Hyuuga." tutur Gaara sambil membereskan peralatan dan obat-obatan yang berserakkan di meja.

"Heh? kenapa?"

"Itu mengerikan." Kata Gaara sambil menatap datar Neji.

CTARRR

Shock? Err… ya iyalah!? Neji meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri dengan OOCnya. "Bagian manannya yang mengerikan Gaachan!?" tanya Neji histeris.

"…" Gaara tidak menjawab malah sibuk memasukkan kotak obat di dalam lemari di pojok ruangan.

Menyadari posisi Gaara yang semakin mendekati sudut ruangan—dimana terdapat pintu menuju ruangan sebelah—Neji spontan teringat akan sesuatu. "Gaachan! Jangan ke situ!" Teriak Neji sambil menuruni ranjang UKS dan berjalan ke arah Gaara secepatnya.

Namun? Ternyata oh ternyata? Karena mendengar teriakan Neji barusan, Gaara yang terkejut tak sengaja menginjak alat timbangan berat badan dan roboh ke belakang,. lebih tepatnya Gaara oleng ke arah pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Uwaah!"

"Gaara!" histeris Neji sambil meraih tubuh Gaara yang sedang oleng ke belakang, dan…

BRUAK

"Aghh…" ringis Neji kesakitan.

KRIEEET

Couple NejiGaa ini terjatuh di lantai dengan tidak elitnya, Neji yang terlentang dibawah sementara Gaara menindihnya dari atas.

"NEJI KAU BRENGSEK!" terdengar suara teriakan penuh kekesalan diucapkan oleh seseorang di dalam ruangan yang err… tak sengaja terbuka karena gagang pintunya ditimpa tubuh Neji barusan. Intinya Neji dan Gaara sekarang sedang terbaring(?) di lantai depan pintu ruangan yang satunya lagi.

"Chk mendokusai… cari kamar yang lain sana..." kata suara lain lagi dari dalam ruangan itu.

Mendengar suara barusan, Gaara lalu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang tengkurap di atas Neji itu perlahan, sedikit meringis karena kakinya membentur lantai. Dilihatnya Neji yang sedang meraba pinggangya kesakitan. 'Astaga! Hyuuga?' batin Gaara baru menyadari kalau Neji sedang kesakitan akibat ditimpa olehnya. "Hyuuga! Kau baik-baik saja!?" seru Gaara panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata Neji sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Sekarang posisi Gaara err…berada di atas pangkuan Neji. *Q* "Tapi sebelum itu, ayo keluar dari sini." Sambung Neji lagi, kali ini sambil membetulkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai itu.

"Keluar dari sini? Maks—" perkataan Gaara tak dapat dilanjutkan lagi setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Neji ke arah 'pemandangan' yang ada dibelakang Neji. Gaara menatap horror 'pemandangan' yang terekspos jelas di balakang Neji.

好きも愛してる

"Lama tak jumpa heh? Minato." sapa Fugaku kepada rombongan keluarga Namikaze yang memasuki meeting hall luas itu.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Fugaku." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Fugaku.

Minato bersama Kushina dan Naruto pun mendudukkan diri di seberang meja panjang itu, berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha, sementara Iruka dan rombongan anak buahnya berdiri mengelilingi meja pertemuan itu.

"Kushina! Kau masih tetap cantik seperti dulu." Saspa Fugaku kepada Kushina sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Bisa saja…" tanggap Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Mikoto! Bagaimana keadaan keluarga kalian?" Kushina menjabat tangan Mikoto sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kami baik-baik saja." tanggap Mikoto sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan? Selama perjalanan dari lobi, lift, maupun saat memasuki ruangan meeting super mewah ini, Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya yakni menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sambil terus melamun. 'Mereka akrab sekali…' batin Naruto tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Lalu Sasuke? Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan menatap meja di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di depan wajahnya. 'Baik-baik saja apanya?' batin Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

Intinya? Sasuke dan Naruto tak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing.

"Ah ya! Kau sudah besar ya Naruto!" tutur Mikoto sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

'Mereka mengenalku?' batin Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto yang memanggil namanya barusan lalu menjabat tangannya.

DHEG

'Naruto?' batin Sasuke kaget, mata Sasuke terbelalak seketika. Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda blonde yang duduk tepat di hadapannya itu. Perlahan ekspresi terkejut Sasuke terganti dengan seringaian iblis ala Uchiha. 'khukhukhu.' Tawa Sasuke dalam hati.

"Naruto, ini Sasuke, anak yang tousan katakan waktu itu." kata Minato sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

DHEG

"SASUKE!?" ulang Naruto tak percaya dengan nama yag disebutkan ayahnya barusan. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Iya, namanya Sasuke. Silahkan bersalaman." Kata Kushina pada Naruto yang sedang kaget—dengan ekspresi dingin—itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang duduk di seberang meja itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. 'Khukhukhu, kumakan kau dobe~' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai iblis.

'SASUKE?!' batin Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. 'Tunggu… apa maksud ekspresi wajahnya itu…' batin Naruto mulai merasakan hawa buruk. Pikiran Naruto sedang kacau balau saat ini, entah senang karena orang yang dijodohkan dengannya itu Sasuke, atau?

"Kalian dari sekolah yang sama 'kan? Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" kata Minato sambil menatap SasuNaru yang sedang berjabat tangan itu.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan dan sukses membuat Minato seweatdropped ditempat.

"Ahahaha." Tawa Fugaku mendengar jawaban abstrak dua remaja itu.

.

.

.

-skip time-

Satu jam kemudian setelah pertemuan singkat itu berakhir, Naruto bersama keluarganya pun meninggalkan gedung milik keluarga uchiha tersebut. Ditengah perjalanan menuju bandara, ponsel naruto berdering menmecah lamunan panjang Naruto selama di dalam mobil limosin tersebut.

Klik

'E-mail?' batin Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. 'SASUKE!?' jerit Naruto dalam hati ketika membaca nama kontak yang tertera di atas pesan tersebut.

-SUB-

Dobe…

Kapan malam pertama kita dilaksanakan?

Kalau bisa, setelah kembali ke konoha saja ya?

-END-

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, Rupanya sekarang Naruto harus menghindari si remaja raven pantat ayam itu untuk sementara waktu. Berdoa saja agar Naruto bisa selamat dari terkaman si Uchiha bungsu itu…

好きも愛してる

GREP

Neji memeluk Gaara erat dan menutup mata Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya. "Jangan dilihat Gaachan…" bisik Neji tepat di samping telinga Gaara. Sementara itu dipihak Gaara, Gaara hanya mematung dengan pandangan horror setelah melihat 'pemandangan' di belakang Neji.

"CEPAT KELUAR! KAU MENYEBALKAN NEJI!" teriak pemuda dengan surai jabrik kecokelatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hmm." Neji tersenyum canggung sembari menggendong Gaara yang masih terbengong itu ala bridal style. "Maaf mengganggu…" tutur Neji lalu berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang UKS itu.

"Hei Shika… anak yang tadi itu pacarnya Neji?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru yang berada di atasnya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat tertuju pada Neji tadi lalu menyeringai pada Kiba yang terbaring dengan tubuh naked di bawahnya itu. "Menurutmu?" kata Shikamaru sambil menekuk sikutnya untuk meminimalisir jarak antaranya dan Kiba.

"E-eh…" Kiba blushing seketika melihat seringaian dari Shikamaru itu. "Shik—unghh…" ucapan Kiba putus di tengah jalan setelah err… penuturannya dibungkam oleh bibir Shikamaru yang langsung saja melumatnya tanpa ampun. "Ngghhh…Shi-unhh…"

Mari kita tinggalkan pair yang satu ini, author dah tak kuat lagi…. *digampar berjamaah*

.

.

.

Di parkiran mansion kediaman Hyuuga yang terbilang sepi, lebih tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil BMW Audio R8 milik remaja bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Gaachan?" Neji melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gaara yang masih setia mematung itu.

"…"

"Gaachan?" panggil Neji lagi namun masih tak ada tanggapan dari Gaara, Neji mencoba menyentuh pundak Gaara namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Gaara.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa Hyuuga…" tutur Gaara sambil menatap Neji dingin—seperti biasa.

"Gaachan… bolehkah…" kata Neji menggantung, sambil menundukkan kapalanya.

"Apa?"

"…"

"Hei! Apa!?" Gaara meninju bahu Neji pelan. Karena tak kujung ada jawaban, Gaara hanya mendengus pelan. "Aku pulang saja." Kata Gaara sambil menarik-narik helaian rambut Neji yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"…"

"Hyuuga?" Kali ini gentian Neji yang diam membisu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Hyuuga?"

"Maukah kau memaafkanku…" Neji mengunci pintu mobilnya lalu mendekati Gaara yang duduk di jok sebelahnya itu. "Aku… tak bisa lagi…" Neji terus saja mendekati Gaara yang kini sudah terpojok di pintu dan jok mobil itu sambil menatapnya dengan serius.

"Hyu…Hyuuga?" Gaara tergagap dengan tatapan was-was ketika Neji merangkak menaiki tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gaara berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji namun tak ada perubahan yang terjadi,. Neji malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu Sabaku no Gaara…" Neji mengikat kedua tangan Gaara dengan sabuk pengaman yang terdapat di jok mobil yang didudukinya.

"Hentikan! Ap—hei! Singkirkan tanganmu Hyuuga!" bentak Gaara tidak suka atas perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Neji tersebut. Kini Neji sibuk melepas(!) satu per satu kancing baju seragam Gaara setelah beberapa saat lalu membuka blazernya.

"Maaf Gaachan…"

"Hyu—nnhh!?"

好きも愛してる

Beralih ke mansion keluarga Namikaze yang sepi namun kali ini jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya karena penghuni mansion mewwah nan luas itu hanya tinggal seorang saja. Tampak dua orang pria jangkung memasuki sebuah kamar di dalam mansion mewah tersebut.

"Kyuu~" sahut si pemuda dengan kemeja biru tua dan rambut hitam panjang diikat agak longgar.

"Cepat pulang sana!" bentak pemuda dengan surai merah bernama Kyuubi. Kenapa Kyuubi pakai cara bentak-bentak segala? Oh, tentu saja karena si Uchiha sulung memaksa untuk datang ke mansionnya, dan kabar buruknya lagi mansion ini dalam keadaan kosong selain para penjaga yang ada di luar gedung ini. Keadaan ini sangat err… rawan(!) tentu saja rawan! Si professor mesum macam Itachi masuk ke dalam mansion luas, kedap suara, plus tak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya selain dirinya dan Kyuubi, apanya yang baik-baik saja!?

"Kyuu…" Itachi menyeringai sambil menatap punggung Kyuubi yang sedang membuka kulkas di dalam ruang makan Khusus di kamarnya itu.

"APA!" ketus Kyuubi sambil menegak sebotol air es yang baru dikeluarkannya dari kulkas itu.

GREP

Untung saja botol yang dipegang Kyuubi terbuat dari plastic sehingga tidak pecah saat membentur lantai marmer merah marun di kamar Kyuuubi itu. bagaimana botol itu bisa jatuh? Tentu saja botol itu terjatuh saat genggaman Kyuubi melonggar karena dipeluk erat oleh Itachi dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamankan diri di perpotongan leher Kyuubi. "Kyuu…" bisik Itachi sambil menciumi tengkuk Kyuubi yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"KERIPUT LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" semprot Kyuubi sambil berontak dari pelukan Itachi.

"Thank you, Kyuu~" kata Itachi pelan.

"HEH?" Perlahan Kyuubi menghentikan aksi berontaknya sesaat, "APA MAKSUDMU KERIPUT SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN! DASAR KAU!" bentak Kyuubi lalu mulai berontak lagi.

"Kau ingat tiga orang sore tadi?" bisik Itachi sambil terus mendekap Kyuubi erat-erat.

Kyuubi akhirnya kelelahan dan berhenti memberontak sambil terengah-engah. "Memangnya kenepa dengan mereka!?" ketus Kyuubi sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku menyewa mereka…"

"APAA!?"

"Hn."

"Ta-Tapi untuk ap—"

"Kupikir kau akan menyangkaliku Kyuu…" tutur Itachi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

BLUSH

DHEG

TWITCH

"KERIPUT SIALAN KAU!" amuk Kyuubi dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga, namun naasnya setelah lepas dari dekapan si Uchiha sulung, Kyuubi malah jatuh menindih tubuh Itachi yang terbaring di lantai setelah roboh bersamanya tadi. Wajah Kyuubi memerah sempurna setelah melihat seringaian yang merekah di sudut bibir si Uchiha sulung yang ditindihnya itu. Kyuubi lalu berniat bangkit berdiri karena tidak tahan ditatap dengan err… apa yah? oleh professor sekaligus dosennya itu. tapi? Usaha Kyuubi tak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Itachi. Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi yang ada di atasnya itu, dengan geraakan cepat Itachi berhasil membalikkan keadaan dimana sekarang tubuh Kyuubilah yang ditindih olehnya, tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Kyuubi pun dikekang olehnya hingga tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Itadakimasu~" kata Itachi dengan seringaian iblis yang mulai melebar di wajah porselennya itu.

"KERIP—ngghh!?" bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi? *digaplok* tentu saja Itachi memblokir ucapan Kyuubi dengan cara melumat bibir merah mungil milik Kyuubi tersebut. Terus dan terus melumatnya tanpa ampun. Tak ada jeda maupun kesempatan yang diberikan Itachi pada Kyuubi walau hanya untuk bernapas saja, dan…

.

**つづく**

**Review akan saya terima selama saya masih hidup, **haha :D serius loh*

jadi yg baru pernah baca silahkan mereview, flame yg isinya kasar" tolong lewat PM saja.

**.**

**Review Please~**

**Kritik mah flame yg kepedesan klo bisa lewat PM ye..**

**好き****だよ**~

**So mind ro RnR?**

**Camillawliet96**

**Arigatou~**


	9. Chapter 9 : ?

**WARNING!**

**-Author GADUNGAN-**

**Bahasa amburadul**

**Alur berkelok-kelok(?) ==a**

**Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan (EYD) salah semua**

**OOC`ness**

**GaJE`ness**

**LEMON KURANG ASEM(?)**

**DE EL EL **

**Kalau emang benci mah saya ato mah cerita gaje saya ini, lebih baik tekan 'back' ato 'close'**

**Males ngelanjutin.a klo d'flame mulu… ==! **

**O ia, satu lagi…**

**Nih chapter FULL OF ItaKyuu,…!**

**Gak suka gak usah baca! Apalagi ngeflame!**

**Yo, cekidot!**

**.**

**camilLawliet96`s**

**.**

21.00 di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar milik seorang pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze, lebih detilnya di bagian dapur dalam kamar super luas itu, terdapat dua orang pemuda jangkung yang sedang berbaring di lantai marmer merah dalam ruangan luas itu tanpa menggunakan atasan. Ya! Mereka adalah pasangan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang err… apa ya? *plakk* cekidot dah!

"Mnghh..hmm…" desah Kyuubi di sela-sela ciuman panas yang sedang berlangsung dengan posisi Itachi di atas dan Kyuubi sendiri ditindih oleh si professor sekaligus dosennya itu. Kyuubi tanpa perlawanan kini malah larut dalam permainan si Uchiha sulung yang sedang sibuk menggerayangi tubuhnya itu.

"…" melihat reaksi Kyuubi yang tak seperti biasanya itu membuat Itachi menyeringai tipis. Tangan Itachi meraih sabuk yang terpasang rapih pada celana jeans yang membalut bagian bawah tubuh Kyuubi itu lalu membukanya, kini tangan Itachi meraih ritsleting celana si namikaze sulung dan dengan perlahan menurunkannya tanpa disadari oleh sang empunya celana, sayangnya saat Itachi mulai menurunkan jeans yang dipakai oleh Kyuubi, Kyuubi baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan si uchiha sulung padanya—mencoba membuka celananya.

Kyuubi yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi lalu melepaskan ciumannya dengan si uchiha sulung serta kedua tangan yang tanpa sadar sudah dikalungkannya di leher Itachi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan mata melotot Kyuubi lalu menatap Itachi yang berada di atasnya itu kemudian menatap kedua tangannya secara bergantian. 'APA YANG KULAKUKAN…' batin Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi dengan pandangan horror.

Mengetahui keadaan Kyuubi yang tegah shock akan dirinya sendiri(?) itu membuat Itachi mendengus sejenak, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini Itachi dengan gerakan cepat berhasil menyingkirkan celana jeans yang menghalangi tujuan utamanya sedari awal itu, dan yang tersisa hanyalah err… sehelai boxer dengan motif rubah ekor sembilan berwarna merah yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh si namikaze sulung. Puas? oh tentu saja belum! Dengan seringaian tipis yang semakin melebar setiap detiknya, Itachi langsung saja menggenggam boxer itu beserta 'isinya' (") dengan agak erat(?) *author bolot*

"Agh..hha…ah…keriput! lepaskan…ugh…" Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan diri dengan terus meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaganya, akhirnya Kyuubi pun berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman si Uchiha sulung dan merangkak mundur secepatnya dengan pandangan horror. "KE-KERIPUT! KAU! KAAAU!" gagap Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Itachi yang berada di depannya itu—memperingatkannya agar tidak mendekat. Napas Kyuubi tercekat ketika melihat Itachi yang mulai merangkak mendekatinya lagi. Semakin memundurkan dirinya, akhirnya tubuh Kyuubi menemui jalan buntu dimana sekarang terdapat tembok yang membatasi jalannya. 'CRAP.' Jerit Kyuubi dalam hati lalu menoleh ke tembok yang berada di belakangnya itu. 'BAGAIMANA INI!?' histeris Kyuubi dalam hati sambil melototi tembok di belakangnya.

Keasikan melototi tembok dibelakangnya, tanpa Kyuubi sadari Itachi kini telah berada tepat di depannya sambil terus menatapnya lekat-lekat sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, Kyuubi mendapati wajah Itachi yang hanya berjarak kurang dari lima cm dari wajahnya.

BLUSH

"KERIPUT! MUNGGIR KAU!" semprot Kyuubi sambil bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Itachi namun sebelum sempat mengenai wajah porselen Itachi, tangan Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Kyuu…"

"LEPASKAN!"

"Kyuu…" Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Kyuubi lalu menarik Kyuubi mendekat ke arahnya.

"HEI KAU PIKIR SEDANG MENARUH TANGANMU DIMANA!? JANGAN SEN—"

"I love you." Kata Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah datarnya namun sorot mata onyxnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

DHEG

"…" Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya sambil membatu ditempat dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris onyx milik Itachi yang terus menatapnya degan serius.

"I love you…" kata Itachi sekali lagi sambil menuntun si namikaze sulung ke dalam pelukannya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kyuubi hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Itachi. "Love you…" bisik Itachi di samping telinga Kyuubi yang sedang didekap erat olehnya itu. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Kyuubi perlahan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuubi. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah si namikaze sulung yang begitu err…==" MANIS?! Mungkin? Membuat Itachi meneguk ludahnya sendiri, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ekspresi Kyuubi begitu berbeda dikarenakan terdapat semburat kemerahan yang mendominasi sebagian besar wajahnya, ditambah peluh yang membasahi tubuh bagian atasnya yang naked itu, dan disertai napas yang terengah-engah juga sorot mata sayu yang tak pernah ditampakkannya pada siapapun—termasuk Itachi sendiri.

"…" Kyuubi yang sudah dipastikan 100% malu itu terus saja mengalihkan tatapan matanya menghidari iris onyx milik Itachi. 'Kenapa tadi aku membalas ciuman uchiha keriput itu?!' batin Kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha lepas dari tangan Itachi yang masih menangkup wajahnya itu. 'Apakah aku…' batin Kyuubi dengan alis yang mulai mengerut.

SETT

Itachi mengangkat wajah Kyuubi yang menunduk itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi lagi, "What am I to you?" kata Itachi seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kyuubi perlahan.

"E-eh?" gagap Kyuubi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah lagi.

Itachi mendorong tubuh Kyuubi hingga bersandar di tembok kembali lalu merangkak menaiki tubuh Kyuubi dan menyandarkan tangannya di kedua sisi tembok di samping Kyuubi. "Jawab saja Kyuu…" Kata Itachi singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada iris kemerahan si namikaze sulung.

"…" Kyuubi terdiam dengan wajah menunduk.

"Pertanyaannya mudah, 'kau menganggapku apa', itu saja…"

Kyuubi menundukkan kepala sambil menahan deru napasnya sendiri. "…"

"Kyuu…"

"Ukh!" kehabisan kata-kata, Kyuubi lalu menjambak surai kemerahannya sendiri dengan kasar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku…" kata Kyuubi sambil mulai menatap iris onyx kepunyaan Itachi. "Aku…"

"?" Itachi terdiam dan balas menatap ekspresi aneh Kyuubi tersebut dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku…"

**.**

**好きも****愛してる ****(suki mo aishiteru)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto : Kishimoto sensei / Fic gg mutu ini punya saya**

**Usia chara: Naruto=16, Gaara-Kiba=17, Sasuke-Shikamaru-Neji=18, Sasori=19, Kyuubi=20, Itachi=27**

**.**

Beralih ke tempat lain, di dalam sebuah mobil mewah di tempat parkiran super luas milik keluarga Hyuuga yang terbilang sangat sunyi mengingat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarannya itu terdengar suara-suara 'aneh' yang berasal dari dalam mobil tersebut, yang tampaknya teredam karena mobil tersebut sedang terkunci. Tampak si pemilik mansion a.k.a Hyuuga Neji sedang bersama dengan seorang remaja lainnya dengan rambut kemerahan dan tato 'ai'di dahi kirinya sedang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Ugh…hhhyu…hyuuga…hen…ti…kan…" kata Gaara setengah mendesah karena 'hal'yang sedang dilakukan Neji padanya sekarang. "Berhen—akhh…" Gaara mendesis sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari Neji yang sedang menindihnya itu, namun usaha tersebut tampaknya sia-sia saja karena selain kedua tangannya yang diikat dengan sabuk pengaman mobil tubuhnya pun kesulitan bergerak akibat ditindih oleh Neji.

Neji terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memerdulikan kata-kata Gaara yang memohon untuk dilepaskan. Kini ia sedang sibuk meninggalkan sejumlah hickey yang entah sudah berapa jumlahnya itu di sekitaran leher dan bahu Gaara dengan beringasnya tanpa jeda sedetikpun sejak belasan menit ini sambil tangan kirinya menggerayangi dada putih mulus milik sang penerus sabaku corporation itu dan memilin dua tonjolan kecil di dada tersebut secara bergantian. Tak menunggu lama, tangan kanan Neji yang sedari tadi sibuk mengekang kaki Gaara kini beralih ke ritsleting celana seragam dengan motif kotak-kotak yang masih terpasang rapih di tubuh bagian bawah Gaara itu lalu dengan gerakan cepat tangan Neji sudah menurunkan celana panjang tersebut dan lalu meraih sehelai boxer merah yang tersisa di bagian bawah tubuh Gaara.

"Stop! Hyu—ghh…" Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi setelah Neji menggenggam *¬* sesuatu di dalam boxernya. "Ah…ukhh…ahhn!" Gaara menatap horror bagian bawah tubuhnya lalu dengan cepat mengatupkan mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya, "Berhen—AHH!" dahi tanpa alisnya berkerut disertai tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar, tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya, isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Gaara tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri. "Ngghh…H-Hyuuga…Ku…mo…hon…hiks…" ucap Gaara dengan bibir yang gemetar, Gaara menatap Neji yang sedang sibuk menjilati dan menghisap bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan beringas itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tak bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung di kelopak mata remaja beriris jade itu pun mengalir keluar dengan derasnya. "Ukhh…Ne…ji…kumohon henti…kan…hiks…" tutur Gaara terbata-bata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa diusap olehnya.

DHEG

Mata Neji terbelalak sejenak, baru menyadari air mata yang—masih—mengalir dari iris jade remaja yang disukainya itu. "…" tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya telah membuat Gaara menangis, Neji lalu menghentikan hal yang sedang dilakoninya pada Gaara lalu bangkit dari posisi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menindih Gaara itu lalu mendongak ke arah wajah Gaara sejenak. "Cih!" decak Neji sambil tangannya mencengkeram rambut panjangnya yang sedang terurai itu dengan sangat kasar. Secepatnya Neji mendekati Gaara lalu melepaskan lilitan sabuk pengaman yang mengekang tangannya sedari tadi lalu membenahi pakaian Gaara dengan terburu-buru tanpa sempat memakaikan kembali kemeja Gaara. "Maaf…maafkan aku…" Neji memeluk tubuh Gaara yang tak tertutupi pakaian itu dengan sangat erat, "Maafkan aku Gaara…maaf…" panik Neji sambil mengencangkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Gaara.

"Ukh…" dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar dan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, Gaara terus saja terisak di pundak Neji tanpa henti. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidup seorang Sabaku No Gaara, pewaris sah sabaku corporation, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis di depan orang lain, mengingat sejak balita pun Gaara tak pernah tersenyum apalagi MENANGIS di depan orag lain selain di depan nee dan niichan-nya sendiri. Meskipun begitu Gaara sendiri tak pernah menangis hingga terisak sekeras ini.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa…jangan menangis lagi…maafkan aku…kumohon berhentilah menangis…" Neji menangkup wajah Gaara sambil mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari iris jade indahnya itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuh mungil remaja bersurai merah itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Maaf…" bisik Neji dengan lembut di samping telinga Gaara sambil terus saja mengencangkan pelukannya.

**SaSu****ˉ****+ NarU**** SaSu****NarU**

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan dengan statement menggantung dari Kyuubi. " 'Kau' apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku…tidak tahu…" kata Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah sempurna. "AKU TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU SENDIRI! KAU DENGAR ITU, KERIPUT!?" teriak Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaganya. "KAU TANYA AKU MENGANGGAPMU APA? HEH?! KAU KUANGGAP—" ucap Kyuubi menggantung sambil membelalakkan matanya. "…ku-kuanggap…" volume suara Kyuubi yang tadinya begitu meledak-ledak mulai terdengar memelan. "…pacarku?" lirih Kyuubi dengan nada seolah sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

GREP

"Ap—unnh!?"

Kaget? Yep! Itachi yang tersenyum—senang karena penuturan kitsuneya barusan langsung saja menarik wajah Kyuubi mendekat dan mencium bibirnya hingga kini tubuh Kyuubi pun sudah ditindih olehnya. "Hmnghh…" erang Kyuubi dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan langsung saja mendorong tubuh Itachi yang menindihnya itu menjauh. "…" Kyuubi terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"…" Kyuubi masih terbaring dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau tak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan, Kyuu?" Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyuubi.

"…" Kyuubi hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan alis bertautan, entah apa yang tengah ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Alright, I'm sorry… I'm stopping now…"

Itachi lalu berniat bangkit berdiri untuk memungut pakaiannya dan Kyuubi yang berserakan di lantai,

GREP

"TUNGGU!"

BRUGH

"Huh?" mata Itachi terbelalak sejenak ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai serta ditindih oleh Kyuubi. "Whut the…?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengamati wajah Kyuubi yang sekarang berada tepat di atasnya sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak terdeskripsikan(?) *plakk*, tak sampai sedetik kemudian Kyuubi lalu menangkup wajah Itachi dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut.

"Lo-Love… Love you too…U-Uchiha sensei…" gagap Kyuubi dengan wajah yang dipastikan semerah wajah Mr. Crab(?).

DHEG

'Dream?' batin Itachi sambil balas menangkup wajah Kyuubi yang menindihnya itu. "Kyuu?" ujar Itachi kaget karena saat ini Kyuubi sedang merendahkan wajahnya perlahan mendekatinya, terus dan terus merendahkan wajahnya hingga wajahnya dengan Itachi tak berjarak lagi. Kyuubi mengecup bibir Itachi perlahan dengan lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa si namikaze sulung sudah kehilangan kerasionalannya saat ini. Ekspresi Itachi yang tadinya kaget kini berganti dengan sebuah ekspresi yang tampak berbahaya(?), yep Itachi kini menyeringai dalam ciuman yang tengah dilakukan kitsune tercintanya itu, seringaian iblisnya mulai melebar seraya Itachi membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ciuman dari Kyuubi itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang seme sejati(?) a.k.a Itachi untuk mengambil peran utama dalam permainan ini dimana sekarang Itachilah yang mengambil alih dengan lebih mendominasi ciuman yang tengah berlangsung ini dengan menarik tengkuk Kyuubi agar semakin leluasa memperdalam ciuman panasnya.

"Mnnghh…"

Pakai lidah? Oh tentu saja!*plakk* lidah Itachi menyeruak masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam mulut Kyuubi yang kebetulan agak terbuka karena mendesah. Suara decakan-decakan pelan mengiringi adegan ciuman panas uchiha-namikaze sulung ini. Lidah Itahi terus menjelajahi rongga mulut Kyuubi, mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi hingga langit-langit dan akhirnya menyentuh lidah Kyuubi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, mengajaknya untuk saling bergulat(?)=.=" hingga akhirnya berujung dengan jeda sebentar dimana pasokan udara yang selalu saja menjadi masalah utama dalam bernapas.

"Hhh…haa…hhh…" Kyuubi terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu yang menurut Itachi menambah unsur(?) kawai dalam dirinya.

Itachi menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang masih dalam posisi menindihnya itu, iris kemerahan yang tampak tak seperti biasanya karena tertutupi kabut nafsu. Tak melepaskan tangannya dari leher sang uke, Itachi lalu menatap Kyuubi yang tampak masih terengah-engah sambil menghirup oksigen dengan terburu-buru itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Setelah merasa cukup —mengambil oksigennya— Itachi kembali menarik tengkuk Kyuubi sehingga wajah mereka kini semakin menipis lagi. Seringaian Itachi kini terganti dengan senyuman, sebuah senyuman tulus dengan segenap hatinya yang ditujukan kepada Kyuubi. Tentu saja Itachi tersenyum karena senang–ralat, karena BAHAGIA dimana cintanya kini terbalas. Itachi mengusap ketiga garis halus di pipi porselen Kyuubi menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Iris onyxnya terus menatap mata Kyuubi lekat-lekat. "Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Itachi yang kini mulai menyeringai—mesum—lagi.

BLUSH

Kyuubi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang dari awal memang sudah merona itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya yang menindih Itachi. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Kyuubi hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga sebuah tangan berkulit seputih porselen—milik Itachi—menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Kyuubi dari wajahnya, rupanya sekarang Itachi sudah ikut menegakkan tubuhnya hingga posisi Kyuubi kini berada di pangkuannya. "Kyuu?" bisik Itachi di samping telinga Kyuubi lalu menjilati cuping telinganya tentunya sambil memegangi kedua tangan Kyuubi erat-erat.

Kyuubi masih mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat sambil sesekali tersentak karena perlakuan Itachi pada telinga sensitifnya.

"Answer me, Kyuu…" kata Itachi yang kini menangkup wajah Kyuubi agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Perlahan Kyuubi membuka matanya, rona di pipinya tak sedikitpun memudar dari wajah porselennya itu. Mendapat tatapan yang begitu intens dari si uchiha sulung membuat Kyuubi tak sanggup menatap iris onyx itu lebih lama, Kyuubi mencoba memalingkan wajahnya namun dengan cepat dicegah oleh Itachi yang semakin menangkupkan tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"Kyuu…?" Itachi bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyubi.

"Err… I-Iya…" jawab Kyuubi terbata-bata—karena menahan malu tentunya. *q*

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari sang uke yang terkesan malu-tapi-mau itu, Itachi langsung menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style menuju ruangan sebelah—dalam kamar Kyuubi—dimana terdapat sebuah kanopi bed yang tentunya akan dipakai untuk err… apa ya? *plak* Itachi membaringkan tubuh Kyuubi dengan agak kasar karena terburu-buru tentunya. "AKH! SAKIT TA—mnghh?!"

Yep! Acara utama(?) baru saja dimulai! Itachi melumat bibir Kyuubi dengan penuh nafsu, tangan putihnya sibuk menggerayangi dada serta perut six pack kepunyaan Kyuubi secara bergantian, membuat Kyuubi menggeliat kegelian. Tak hanya itu, tangan Itachi mulai turun ke tubuh bagian bawah Kyuubi dan meraba sesuatu disana.

"Ahh.." Kyuubi tersentak di sela-sela ciumannya sambil mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat menahan getaran tubuhnya sendiri akibat sensasi yang diakibatkan dari perlakuan Itachi pada sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. *author kgk tw mao nulis begimane* *slapped*

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Kyuubi sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun, begitu pula dengan Itachi yang menindihnya, tubuh keduanya kini tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Dengan nafas yang semakin terengah setiap detiknya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, Kyuubi mendorong dada bidang Itachi agar melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sudah berlangsung entah berapa menit lamanya. Seutas benang saliva terlihat diantara bibir mereka.

"Nghh..haaa..ahh.."

DHEG

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat saat melihat tubuh polos Itachi yang menindihnya, dengan mata terbelalak dan rona pink yang tak kunjung memudar dari wajahnya Kyuubi terbengong dengan mulut mangap bak ikan kelaparan(?) Sementara itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Itachi langsung memasukkan 'sesuatu' milik Kyuubi kedalam mulutnya. "Akhh!?" Kyuubi tercekat dan baru menyadari keberadaan Itachi yang kini berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baru saja ingin membentak Itachi, Kyuubi dikejutkan dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari si uchiha sulung dimana Itachi sudah duluan menaikturunkan kapalanya sambil menggenggam erat 'sesuatu' kepunyaan Kyuubi itu. "Kerip—ahh! Ahhn! Aa-Oughh! Khh…!" Kyuubi kembali tercekat dengan wajah memerah sempurna ketika menayadari suara 'aneh' yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. "Mpphh…nhhh!" Desah Kyuubi tertahan karena telapak tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. "Mmmnghh…" racau Kyuubi tak jelas sambil mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat disusul pinggulnya yang melengkung ketika sudah sampai pada err... klimaksnya.

Itachi menyeringai sambil menumpahkan semen yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi di telapak tangannya. "Cepat sekali…" kata Itachi sambil mendengus—mengejek.

BLUSH

Kyuubi berusaha menahan kakinya agar tidak langsung menendang Itachi yang kini tertawa mengejeknya. "KAU PIKIR SIAPA PENYEBABNYA!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan memberi Itachi deathglare terseramnya namun hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan dan senyuman tipis oleh Itachi. "Uwaah! Sakit! Ukh,He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuubi kembali tercekat dengan mata terbelalak ketika merasakan keberadaan sesuatu yang asing memasuki rektumnya—yang ternyata adalah telunjuk Itachi.

Itachi melumuri jari-jarinya dengan semen Kyuubi dan memasukkan satu jari lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkannya perlahan. "Kita sama-sama pria, jadi kalau mau melakukan 'itu' harus lewat sini Kyuu." Kata Itachi menjelaskan sambil terus menambahkan jari-jarinya di liang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merinding dengan wajah memucat dan meneguk ludahnya paksa. "Mak-Maksudmu… kau akan memasukkan 'itu'-mu di dalamku? Le-Lewat situ?" gagap Kyuubi sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik si uchiha sulung yang sedang sibuk memasukkan jari-jari ke dalam rektumnya. "Argh…Sa-Sakit!" ringis Kyuubi kesakitan.

"Tahan saja Kyuu~" Itachi memasukkan jari ketiganya lalu memajumundurkan tangannya perlahan.

"Sakit ta—ahhn…!" Kyuubi menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan wajah yang mulai memerah lagi. "Apa yang kau sentuh it—ohh..ahh…!"

Itachi menyeringai mesum ketika mendengar suara desahan Kyuubi barusan. "Disini ya?" Itachi kembali memajumundurkan jari-jarinya hingga mengenai prostat Kyuubi lagi.

"A-Ahh…hen..hentik-ahhnn…!"

Melepaskan jari-jarinya dari liang Kyuubi, Itachi kini menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tangannya melebarkan posisi kaki Kyuubi dan sekarang Itachi sudah memposisikan kajantanannya di depan liang perjaka(?) milik Kyuubi. "Ssshh…" Itachi mendesis pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan perlahan Itachi memasuki Kyuubi sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi yang diakibatkan himpitan dinding rektum Kyuubi yang begitu sempit. #plakkkduakhhbrukk*author tepar ditempat*

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya merasakan kepunyaan Itachi yang begitu besar memasuki dirinya. "A-Akh! I-Itai! Ahhn…" desah Kyuubi menahan sakit sambil mencengkeram lengan Itachi dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menutupi matanya. "Aaa…AAA…!" *author tepar berlumuran darah*

Itachi menghentakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi mendorong masuk ke dalam Kyuubi lalu mengatupkan kelopak matanya dengan sangat erat ketika dirinya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya kedalam rektum Kyuubi. "Ukhh…" desisnya sambil menengadah ke atas dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sempit sekali…Kyuu…" tutur Itachi sambil menundukkan dirinya lalu menuntun kedua kaki Kyuubi menjepit pinggulnya setelah itu ia menarik lengan Kyuubi yang sedang mencengkeram sprei di sampingnya untuk dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Aa…I-Itai! Aa…!" tanpa sadar Kyuubi mempererat cengkeramannya di pundak Itachi mengakibatkan luka goresan di kulit porselen si uchiha sulung. Itachi mulai menggerakkan dirinya agar semakin dalam memasuki Kyuubi sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di kasur dengan seprei merah yang mulai acak-acakan karena kegiatan mereka saat ini. "Aahhn!" desah Kyuubi sambil mengencangkan himpitan kakinya di pinggul Itachi—yang artinya Itachi sudah berhasil menemukan prostat Kyubi. Mendengar lenguhan Kyuubi barusan membuat Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakan in-outnya di liang Kyuubi. "Ah! Ukh… Nnhh…" erang Kyuubi berkali-kali saat milik Itachi terus saja mengenai prostatnya. "So good Kyuu…" bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi di sela-sela kegiatan memajumundurkan pinggulnya.

Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Itachi, merasakan sesuatu yang bergolak(?) di abdomennya, "I-Ita…chi…ghhh…AAA…" racau Kyuubi sambil meremas helaian rambut Itachi. "K-Kyuu…unghh…" Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan dinding rektum Kyuubi yang semakin erat menghimpit miliknya.

"Kyuu—unnghh!"

"I-Itac—AAH!"

Keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan diiringi suara lenguhan dan tubuh yang mengenjan merasakan orgasm masing-masing. Kyuubi terkulai lemas setelah mengalami orgasm keduanya sedangkan Itachi hampir saja menindih Kyuubi jika saja ia tidak cepat membaringkan dirinya disamping Kyuubi, keduanya terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh bermandikan peluh.

"Hhh…Kyuu?" Itachi menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kyuubi yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam erat dan napas yang teratur—tertidur. Mengetahui Kyuubi sudah terlelap Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu menarik sehelai selimut berwarna merah yang terdapat di tempat tidur itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang tak mengenakan pakaian apapun itu. Itachi merapatkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuubi lalu membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "Finaly…" bisiknya didepan wajah Kyuubi yang sedang terlelap lalu sekilas mengecup dahi Kyuubi. "Good night, Love…" tutur Itachi lalu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Kyuubi ke alam mimpi.

Dan? #buagh TT3TT"

~``Skip time``~

22.30, keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga namikaze…

Malam hari yang sunyi senyap, apa lagi kalau bukan karena mansion milik keluarga namikaze yang luas nan mewah tersebut hanya berisikan satu orang saja yakni Kyuubi sendiri, karena segala penjaga dan maid mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah khusus yang terpisah dari main house keluarga mereka itu.

BRRM

Sebuah mobil limosin putih dengan kilauan yang dapat merusak mata(?) berhenti di halaman mansion milik keluarga Namikaze. Yep, suasana sepi di mansion tersebut tak bertahan lama ketika Naruto—yang kemarin sedang ke luar negeri— sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu menanggapi pengawal maupun maid yang sedang mengantarnya kedalam rumah dengan ekspresi stoic.

"Adakah hal yang anda perlukan, Naruto-sama?" tanya seorang maid kepada Naruto setelah membukakan pintu depan mansion mewah itu untuk dimasukinya.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Kata Naruto singkat sambil berbalik meninggalkan beberapa maid dan pengawal yang sedang mengangkut barang-barangnya itu.

Kerumunan pelayan dan pengawal tersebut lalu membungkuk hormat dan menutup kembali pintu mansion tersebut. Kalau ditanya kemana perginya orangtua Naruto, jawabannya yang pasti : mereka sedang ada bisnis perusahaan di luar negeri, itu saja.

BLAM

"Huff…" dengus Naruto sambil melepaskan tuxedo yang dipakainya, melemparkannya entah dimana. Naruto lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat merah marun di pojok ruangan luas itu, Naruto langsung saja memasukkan sebuah kunci dan menarik gagang pintu kamar milik Kyuubi tersebut dengan terburu-buru, tak lupa menutupnya lagi. "Kyuu nii?" panggil Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan bernuansa merah itu.

"NARU?!" seru Kyuubi yang sedang berada di ruangan lain dalam kamarnya itu.

"Kyuu nii di mana?" sahut Naruto sambil terus mencari Kyuubi di dalam ruangan-ruangan lain yang terdapat di dalam kamar itu.

"Di sin—"

BRUKK

"KYUU NII!?" panik Naruto setelah mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras dari arah kamar mandi dan langsung berlari menuju sumber suara barusan. "KYUU NII KENAPA?!" Naruto langsung saja menghambur ke lantai saat melihat Kyuubi yang sedang meringis kesakitan di lantai depan kamar mandinya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... ukh…" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum—dan meringis—lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Pinggang Kyuu nii kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihat Kyuubi yang terus mengusap-usap pinggangnya sedari tadi.

Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya dari kepala kuning Naruto lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. "Oh, tidak… tidak apa-ap—"

HYUNGG

"KYUU NII!" Naruto reflek menangkap tubuh Kyuubi yang akan jatuh itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak ap—"

"TIDAK APA-APA APANYA!? LIHAT TUBUH KYUU NII ANEH BEGINI!" semprot Naruto marah.

GLEKH

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya horror melihat ekspresi marah Naruto, 'KERIPUT SIALAN!' amuk Kyuubi dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa Naru, tadi aku hanya terpeleset saja, jadi pinggangku agak sakit…" ujar Kyuubi berusaha bicara senormal mungkin.

Tak memusingkan alasan Kyuubi, Naruto langsung menggenggam lengan Kyuubi. "KE DOKTER!" tegas Naruto sambil menuntun Kyuubi untuk berjalan.

"HEH?!" Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya horror, 'KALAU KE DOKTER BISA TAMBAH GAWAT LAGI!' batin Kyuubi kemudian melihat Naruto yang sedang membantunya berjalan itu. "Na-Naru…" Kyuubi yang berjalan agak pincang plus sedang diseret oleh Naruto kini mulai buka suara.

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang—pada Kyuubi. "Hm?" sahutnya singkat dengan satu alis terangkat. Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Naru…" Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menghirup aroma surai pirang acak-acakan adiknya itu.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya di dada bidang Kyuubi yang memakai kaos merah itu. "K-Kyuu nii?" gagap Naruto sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuubi agar melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuubi meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya itu lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kau ingin sakitku hilang? Naru?" Kembali tangan Kyuubi beralih ke kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alis sambil memiringkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuubi. "Hu-um! Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto mantap dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku di rumah saja…" Tutur Kyuubi singkat lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "…ok?" sambungnya lagi. Raut wajah bingung terpoles jelas di wajah dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi milik Naruto itu. "HAH?! Ta-Tapi 'kan pi—"

Tak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi, Kyuubi langsung membungkam ucapan Naruto dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut outouto manisnya itu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan." Kata Kyuubi dengan senyum dibuat-buat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tentunya untuk menghindari kemungkinan kalau Naruto akan menyadari bahwa dia belum lama ini melakukan Sesutu yang—ekhem—dengan professor di universitasnya a.k.a si uchiha sulung sehingga bagian bawah tubuhnya bisa sakit sampai seperti ini…

Yak! Pengalaman 'pertama' yang tak terlalu 'buruk' mengingat sekarang Kyuubi sudah agak baikan —dari sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya— daripada beberapa jam yang lalu dimana saat Kyuubi terbangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh terbaring di atas ranjangnya tanpa mengenakan sehelai busana pun —kecuali selimut— dan Kyuubi masih cukup jenius untuk mengingat bahwa dirinya langsung terkulai lemas di atas kasurnya saat mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, yep! Itu benar! 'TERKULAI LEMAS' dan tak bisa bergerak! Dan selanjutnya adalah kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan dimana saat sedang sibuk meringis karena nyeri pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, si pelaku yang merampas keperjakaan sang namikaze sulung a.k.a Uchiha Itachi yang kebetulan masih berbaring sambil menunggu bangunnya Kyuubi, dengan seringaian err… MESUMnya langsung saja menggendong tubuh naked Kyuubi ala bridal style dan menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas, beruntung saat itu Kyuubi sedang dalam keadaan 'tak bisa bergerak' hingga tak bisa melakukan banyak perlawanan, jika tidak… bisa dijamin sebuah bogem mentah sudah mendarat di wajah keriput(?) calon suaminya(?) itu. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke dalam kamar mandi dan langsung menempatkan dirinya bersama Kyuubi di dalam bathtub! Dan ketika Kyuu—

"Kyuu nii?! Siapa orang itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunan panjangnya, Kyuubi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakangnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan mendapati Itachi yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya di samping pintu menuju galeri di dalam kamar Kyuubi itu.

DEGH

Kyuubi berbalik memunggungi Naruto lalu melototi Itachi seolah-olah sedang bertanya : 'Kenapa kau masih ada di sini!?'

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuubi lalu memicingkan matanya menatap Itachi. "Kyuu nii?!" panggil Naruto sambil menarik belakang kaos yang dikenakan Kyuubi. "Siapa orang itu?!" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik—menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi secara bergantian.

GLEKH

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya horror lalu berbalik menatap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. "Err…a-ano…e-eetoo…" Kyuubi sekilas menoleh melihat Itachi lalu menatap Naruto lagi. "O-Orang ini ad—"

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak iparmu." Sambung Itachi seenaknya, tampak seulas seringaian tipis merekah di sudut bibir tipisnya.

"…" Kyuubi terdiam dengan mulut mangap plus mata melotot tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"U-Uchiha?" ulang Naruto tak percaya, "Iparku?" kata Naruto lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ja-Jadi… KAU SUAMI KYUU NII? BEGITU?!" sambung Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Na-Naru jangan dengarka—"

"Yup, dan kami baru saja melaksanakan malam pertama kami semalam dan beberapa ronde tambahan sejak tadi pagi, itu sebabnya pinggang Kyuu sakit." Tutur Itachi singkat sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

BLUSH

Nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar penuturan si uchiha sulung barusan. "Ma-Malam…per…pertama!?" gagap Naruto memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

Wajah Kyuubi memerah entah karena malu ataukah marah. "UCHIHA KERIPUT KAU JANGAN BER—"

Itachi tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahu mungilnya pelan, "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Kyuu~" kata Itachi sambil menyeringai kepada Kyuubi.

Mata Naruto terbelalak disertai mulut yang menganga, tampak rona kemerahan mulai mengembang di kedua sisi wajahnya. "GYAAAA! KYUU NII!" Teriak Naruto frustasi lalu berlari secepatnya keluar dari kamar Kyuubi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mematung dengan mulut menganga dan Itachi yang terkikik pelan sambil berkacak pinggang.

BLAM

"Outouto yang manis persis niichannya, kurasa dia akan sangat cocok dengan outoutoku…" kata Itachi sambil menyeringai lalu menarik Kyuubi kedalam dekapannya.

"Heh!? Ma-Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tak tahu? Outoutomu dijodohkan dengan outoutoku loh…"

"Ap—nnh!?"

Dan? Oh,… sepertinya ronde ke-30 dari couple yang satu ini akan segera dimulai. *digampar berjamaah*

**SaSu****ˉ****+ NarU**** SaSu****NarU**

Keesokan harinya masih di mansion keluarga Namikaze, Naruto masih tertidur dengan pulasnya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Selimut oranye tebalnya ditarik hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh—sampai kepalanya. Tak heran kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu jika mendengar kenyataan bahwa niichan kesayangannya baru saja melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, tentu saja bukan karena Naruto tidak suka atau apalah itu, yang membuatnya blushing habis-habisan karena mendengar perkataan si Uchiha sulung membuatnya teringat akan ucapan seseorang yang beberapa waktu ini terus terngiang di benaknya tentang err… 'malam pertama'

Sekilas alis kuning Naruto berkerut ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka—lalu ditutup lagi, mendecak pelan karena tidurnya terganggu Naruto lalu mengusap-usap matanya perlahan dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari gorden kamarnya yang sudah terbuka, ia memicingkan iris saphire miliknya ketika merasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang. "Kyuu-nii! Lima menit la—" Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari siapa gerangan yang barusan menarik selimutnya itu. Sosok dengan seragam sekolah konoha gakuen yang entah sejak kapan sudah menindih tubuhnya sambil menyeringai err... MESUM? Naruto menelan ludahnya horror dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun semakin Naruto berontak semakin erat pula cengkeraman sosok itu pada kedua tangannya. "GYAA! KYUU NI—mnnghh?!" percobaan yang sia-sia, Naruto berusaha berteriak memanggil Kyuubi namun belum sempat berteriak bibirnya sudah dibungkam terlebih dahulu oleh sosok itu, yah... meskipun tidak dibungkam pun Kyuubi takkan bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto, kenapa? Oh, tentu saja karena Kyuubi sedang berada di basement yang terletak di lantai satu rumahnya itu—entah sedang apa(?) *plakk*

"Nnnhh..." Naruto terus mencoba mendorong 'sosok' yang menindihnya itu namun yah... apalah daya? *buakh* sosok itu semakin memperdalam ciuman ganasnya dan kini tangannya sibuk menggerayangi dada Naruto yang hanya tertutupi piyama itu. "Mphh!" Naruto semakin memperkuat dorongannya saat merasa akan mati kehabisan nafas. Merasakan tubuh Naruto yang semakin menggeliat tak karuan itu membuat si pelaku dengan rambut raven pantat ayam itu menghentikan aksinya sejenak sambil menyeringai.

"Morning love~" sapa orang itu sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri tanpa melepaskan seringaiannya.

Naruto masih mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan dengan wajah memerah plus mata terbelalak. "UCHIHA SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU! HAH!" bentak Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya tak lupa mendorong 'sosok' yang membangunkannya itu—yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu mulai turun dari tempat tidur Naruto. "Membangunkan istriku?" jawabnya singkat sambil memperlebar seringaiannya.

"ISTRI!? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, TEME!" bentak Naruto kesal sambil melempari Sasuke dengan bantalnya.

Sasuke menangkis lemparan bantal dari Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Calm down babe, aku tak akan melakukan 'malam pertama' kita sekarang karena ini sudah pagi, nanti malam saja ya~" tutur Sasuke singkat kemudian mencoba menarik kaki Naruto yang sedang berontak untuk menenangkannya, tapi yang ditarik Sasuke malah celana piyama Naruto sehingga err…

"GYAAA! MESUM! KELUAAAR!" teriak Naruto layaknya seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa—ada benarnya juga sih… *plakk*

Mendengar jeritan Naruto, Kyuubi yang sedang bersama Itachi di lantai satu sontak berlari menaiki tangga untuk pergi melihat apa yang terjadi. "NARU ADA AP—UWAAH!?" baru menaiki satu anak tangga, Itachi sudah menarik lengan Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Kyuu mau kemana kau~"

**SaSu****ˉ****+ NarU**** SaSu****NarU**

Konoha gakuen, setengah jam setelah insiden membangunkan sang istri(?) yang dilakoni Sasuke,

Sebuah sport car biru tua melaju dengan mulusnya menuju tempat parkiran sekoahan elit ini disambut 'KYAA' dan sejenisnya(?) yang diteriakkan oleh kerumunan cewek centil yang sudah tentu mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil mewah tersebut.

CKLEK

Naruto menuruni mobil tersebut disusul Sasuke yang seperti biasa selalu dikerumuni cewek satu sekolah ini, tak lama setelah Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya sebuah mobil mewah lainnya berhenti tepat di samping mobil miliknya. "Yo, Sas!" sapa Kiba yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut disusul Shikamaru yang keluar dari pintu sebelahnya.

Ditengah keributan yang diakibatkan oleh karumunan manusia yang mengintari mereka, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka di lantai atas disusul Shikamaru dan Kiba. "Oi, Sas! Mana Neji?" Tanya Kiba sambil berjalan tentunya sembari menyapa cewek-cewek yang dilewatinya.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak lalu kembali menghadap kedepan. "Aku sudah kerumahnya…" tuturnya singkat.

"Lalu?" sambung Kiba penasaran, sementara Shikamaru terus saja menguap di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sejenak lalu mendengus dan balas menatap Naruto yang terus memperhatikan wajahnya sejak tadi. "Dia menyuruhku duluan." Jawabnya singkat lalu menyeringai pada Naruto membuat wajah Naruto blushing seketika dan secepatnya menmalingkan wajahnya.

"Aneh…" kata Kiba sambil menggaruk dagunya. Sementara itu Shikamaru menatap punggung Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka. "Mendokusai, apa yang terjadi Sas?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia orangnya." Tutur Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto sekilas.

Wajah Naruto tampak semakin memerah melihat seringian Sasuke.

Shikamaru tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya sejenak kemuadian menguap lebar. "Mendokusai." Katanya sambil memegangi belakang lehernya—tentu saja sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran namun hanya ditanggapi oleh dengusan dan senyuman tipis dari Sasuke. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "HEEH!?" Kiba hanya mengeryit lalu angkat bahu dan mereka pun memasuki kelas.

**SaSu****ˉ****+ NarU**** SaSu****NarU**

NAruto berjalan meemasuki kelasnya, seulas senyuman terpampan di wajah tan miliknya ketika mendapati Gaara yang sudah duduk di tempatnya. "Yo Gaara!" sapa Naruto ketika akan mendudukkan dirinya.

"…"

"Gaara?" naruto mengeryit merasakan keanehan tingkah laku teman baiknya itu yang sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan bahkan tidak mendengar sapaannya.

"…"

Kali ini Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tepat di samping Gaara, membuat Sasuke yang duduk di bangku bagian belakang pun melihat ke arahnya. Naruto menundukkan dirinya mencoba melihat wajah Gaara dari dekat. "Hei! Gaara!" panggil Naruto lagi kali ini sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah poselen sahabatnya itu.

Gaara yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar akan keberadaan Naruto di smpingnya pun menghentikan lamunannya lalu menoleh ke arah wajah Naruto yang berada tepat disampingnya. "A-Ah! O-Ohayou Naru…" tuturnya terbata-bata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat mata Gaara yang begitu sembab dan langsung menyambar kedua tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat. "Siapa! Katakan padaku!" kata Naruto kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya menghadap Gaara tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

DHEG

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menundukkan dirinya. "Haha…apa maksudmu Naru?" Tanya Gaara balik—berusaha mengelak.

"Jangan bohong Gaara, aku mengenalmu…kau tahu 'kan?"

"Ti—"

"Ohayou, Gaara." Sapa sebuah suara yang ternyata milik Neji menginterupsi percakapan Naruto dan Gaara.

"…" Gaara tidak membalas sapan Neji dan hanya diam menatap meja belajarnya saja.

Naruto menoleh menatap Neji dan kemudian melihat ke arah Gaara secara bergantian. Menyadari ekspresi Gaara yang tambah suram saat kedatangan Neji, Naruto lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Hyuuga Neji, apa yang telah kau—"

"Jangan Naru… hentikan," Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto—menariknya agar duduk kembali.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menyesal. "Gaara aku—"

"Kumohon, Hyuuga…" kata Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa melihat Neji, mengisyaratkan Neji untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut lagi.

Naruto menatap wajah sendu Neji lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahnya…' batin Naruto kebingungan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan mendapati ekspresi yang sama tersirat di iris jade itu. 'Gaara juga? Apa-apaan ini!?' batin Naruto sekali lagi. Sementara itu Sasuke terus mengamati apa yang terjadi dari bangkunya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Dan jangan lupa dengan kerumunan cewek yang sedang menonton dari dalam maupun luar kelas, yep! Mereka cengo berjamaah ketika menyaksikan scene yang sedang berlangsung ini, tak ada yang berani bersuara, hanya menonton saja.

"Yare yare… ayo kita mulai pelajarannya…" tutur sebuah suara yang sukses membuat para siswa di dalam kelas itu terlonjak berjamaah dan berhamburan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing, minus Sasuke ce es, ternyata guru matematika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas sedari tadi dan ikut menyaksikan adegan NejiGaa barusan.

Neji kembali ke bangkunya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Gaara lalu duduk dan membuka buku peajaran namun pandangannya terus tertuju pada wajah remaja bersurai kemerahan itu, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang campur aduk. 'Maaf, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…' batin Neji sambil menarik nafas dalam.

**S****aSu****ˉ****+ Na****r****U**** S****aSu****Na****r****U**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Thanks for :

**Yakohiko Yahiko Hoshie, devilojoshi, song min ah, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Kutoka Mekuto, sheren, UzumakiKagari, ChaaChulie247, NamikazeNoah, kinana, laila mubarok, BarbeKyu, Yuki, Aca sewingline7, Augesteca, bunnygirl, Kira Hanazawa, Uchiha Over Love, Dee chan – tik**.

Makasih dah ripyu~

Saya jawab review yang err 'entahlah' :

**KimYcha Kyuu :** "mana SasuNaru momentya? Kenapa dikit amat?!

**L :** "Entahlah, mungkin momentnya udah dimakan kuntilanak?!" tar ajah saya banyakin, gg usah marahin gitu, ==, sankyuu! ^^)

**Niita :** "Mana Lemonnyaaa?!.(…)"

**L : "**Tau ah, masih di pohon kali?" err…== kalo Tanya lemon, kamu salah orang. Sankyuu! ^^)

**Tanpa nama: **"kapan updet? Kok lama sih?"

**L: **"Jelas aje lama~, saya banyak les tambahan dan banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan." Nih dah update, sankyuu! ^^)

.

Gomen! Scene –ekhem—nya ancur-ancuran…

Ini jeruk(?) pertama saya dalam bentuk tulisan, biasanya sih Cuma sebatas doujinshi doang ==''

Saya masih 17 taon! Itu ajah belom genap! Masih delapan bulan lagi baru genap! DX *ngaku*

.

Jaa ne``` saya pamit buat hibernasi(?) *plakk* maksudnya saya pamit buat hiatus bentar soalnya mau belajar buat ujian nasional sma, doa'in saya biar lulus yee *plak*

Review? Neeh?

.

Note for flamer:

Kalo saya diflame karena penulisan ato segala tetekbengek yang ada di dalam fic ini gak bener, yasudahlah, nilai bahasa asing di rapor saya semuanya 90 ke atas kecuali nilai bahasa indo saya yang emang pas-pasan, jadi mohon pengertiannya… ==' *plakk* 'keasikan belajar bahasa laen, bahasa sendiri dilupakan' *digampar berjamaah*

.

Yep! Intinya, JANGAN NGEFLAME! Ekhem… jangan, jangan dan jangan, yah!?

Sayounara~


	10. Chapter 10 : Next To You

17:40 - Usai sekolah di konoha gakuen~

Sekolah yang sudah sunyi mengingat sudah beberapa saat berlalu sejak usainya pelajaran di konoha gakuen ini, hanya deretan bangku-bangku kosong saja yang ada di setiap kelas di sekolah ini diiringi deritan jendela sekolah yang tertiup angin ditambah beberapa helai kertas yang terbawa angin menari-nari di atap sekolah yang sunyi. Semilir angin menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon bunga sakura—(entah kenapa saya ngerasa benci banget mengetik nama ini)—menerbangkan helaian dedaunan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang kering menghiasi halaman sekolah yang sepi itu. Warna langit yang perlahan memerah membuat suasana lorong-lorong di setiap sudut sekolah ini pun semakin redup, para petugas kebersihan yang membersihkan sekolah ini pun sudah meninggalkan bangunan ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Intinya gedung sekolah bertingkat lima ini diselimuti kesunyian yang begitu sempurna.

TAP TAP TAP

Tampaknya kesunyian itu terusik dengan adanya dua sosok remaja berambut jabrik yang melangkah perlahan di salah satu koridor menuju gerbang sekolah, remaja berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut kuning. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto dan Sabaku Gaara, anak dari para pemilik perusahaan yang bisa dibilang sangat ternama di Jepang maupun di luar negeri ini, wajar saja jika para sekuriti tidak menyuruh mereka pulang saat melihat kedua remaja ini waktu berpatroli, kalau mereka adalah siswa yang 'biasa-biasa' saja, pasti mereka sudah dipaksa pulang oleh sekuriti-sekuriti yang bertugas berpatroli tadi.

Naruto dan Gaara sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah cukup sunyi mengingat beberapa menit telah berlalu seusai sekolah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah duduk berjam-jam menemani Gaara di dalam perpustakaan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun sambil berjalan mengekori Gaara yang rasanya berjalan dengan kecepatan diluar normal. "Hei Gaara, pelan-pelan jalannya! Tunggu aku!" tutur Naruto dengan nafas terengah sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang lari marathon, mungkin sekarang Gaara punya hobi baru? Yakni lari marathon? Lupakan itu.

Gaara berhenti tiba-tiba dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi mengekorinya menabrak tengkuknya, cukup keras mungkin. "Argh! Gaara, kalau mau berhenti bilang dulu!" Naruto meringis lalu mengusap batang hidungnya yang mungkin sudah memerah sekarang.

Gaara terkejut mendengar ringisan kesakitan Naruto lalu dengan secepatnya membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menangkup wajah Naruto yang sedang sibuk meringis. "…" tak menjawab ocehan Naruto, Gaara hanya mengusap ujung hidung Naruto yang ternyata sudah memerah itu dengan perlahan lalu menarik nafas dengan agak bergetar kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Masih menunggu sampai Naruto selesai meringis, Gaara terus memandangi surai kuning sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, entah kenapa Gaara merasa matanya sangat sulit digerakkan walau hanya untuk berkedip saja, mungkin dia kebanyakan menangis semalam? "Maaf Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil memaksa untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang terasa begitu kaku, merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang dimilikinya itu.

Naruto berhenti meringis setelah mendengar suara serak Gaara barusan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati senyuman tipis Gaara—tentu saja Naruto menyadari keterpaksaan Gaara dalam senyuman itu. "Gaara, kumohon? Katakan sajalah, aku akan mendengarkan." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk kedua sisi pundak Gaara dengan tatapan memohon.

Terlepas dari senyum kecutnya, Gaara lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Ugh…" Ia menghela nafas dengan susah payah seolah oksigen disekitarnya telah lenyap entah kemana. Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto masih memandangi kepala Gaara yang menunduk dengan tanda tanya sebesar bom biju(?) yang bertengger di kepalanya. Kesunyian melanda kedua remaja ini meskipun koridor tempat mereka berdiri sekarang memang sudah sunyi dari awal.

PIP PIP PIP

Dering ponsel Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka sejenak. Terkejut? Naruto spontan meraba-raba saku blazer dengan lambang 'konoha gakuen' di dadanya itu. "Hm?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil dengan teliti membaca deretan huruf kanji yang tertera di dalam e-mail yang sedang dibacanya itu.

-SUB-

Dear My Love,

Aku pulang dengan teman-temanku, kulihat kau sedang bersama si Sabaku itu di perpustakaan tadi,

Aku tidak ingin mengganggu jadi kubiarkan saja kau bersamanya..

Nanti malam aku akan menemuimu.

I love you~ My Love :*

-END-

'Teme..' batin Naruto setelah membaca isi e-mail tersebut dengan semburat merah tipis yang entah sejak kapan muncul di wajahnya. Jelas saja mukanya memerah! Bagaimana tidak? E-mail itu membuat Naruto merasa seperti pengantin baru saja, 'Apa maksudnya dengan kata **love **segala! Ugh..' Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian dengan cepat memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku blazernya lalu kembali melihat kearah Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Jadi?" Tanya Naruto kali ini langsung menggandeng lengan Gaara dan mengambil tas Gaara untuk dibawanya lalu menarik Gaara agar melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Gaara mendengus pelan lalu menyentil pipi Naruto singkat. "Kau ini pemaksa 'ya? Naru?" tanggap Gaara singkat lalu mengambil tas tangannya yang diambil Naruto barusan.

"Gahh! Sakit, Gaara!" kesal Naruto sambil mengusap pipinya kasar. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sambungnya lagi lalu memayunkan bibirnya berlagak merajuk.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, kali ini senyuman yang sesungguhnya. Entah kenapa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto membuat Gaara sejenak melupakan masalah yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Gaara teringat akan raut wajah seseorang yang pernah berlagak kekanak-kanakan didepannya sama seperti yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang, oh ya! saat dia berada di taman bermain bersam—

DHEGG

Gaara menghentikan lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti dadanya sedang ditembus sebuah lembing, sakit dan sangat sesak. Dengan mata yang terbelalak ia mencengkeram seragamnya sendiri dan mulai terisak—tanpa disadarinya. Naruto yang berjalan disamping Gaara sontak membelalakkan matanya lalu melihat kearah Gaara dengan panik. 'Oh god… Gaara menangis? Sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat..' batin Naruto keheranan kemudian menghentikan langkah mereka di tengah koridor panjang itu. "Gaara! Hei Gaara! Katakan ada apa! Kenapa kau menangi—" belum selesai ucapan Naruto barusan Gaara sudah lebih dulu menghambur kearahnya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, membiarkan tasnya jatuh di lantai begitu saja.

"…" Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto sambil mencengkeram seragam Naruto erat, mungkin tidak terdengar suara isakan tapi tetap saja air mata sang penerus Sabaku corp itu terus tumpah membasahi seragam Naruto yang kini diam termanggu melihat tingkah sahabat yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang 'stoic' ini. "Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!" lirih Gaara sambil sesenggukan di dada Naruto.

Naruto heran dan sibuk memikirkan kepada siapa Gaara berkata 'bodoh' sambil terisak seperti itu. Sekilas bayangan remaja dengan surai kecokelatan dan iris lavender yang dikenalnya sebagai Hyuuga Neji melintas di benaknya. Naruto membalas dengan memeluk Gaara tak kalah eratnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungya pelan. "Aku disini, berjanjilah untuk menceritakannya padaku nanti." Tutur Naruto prihatin dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Gaara.

'Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat serius terjadi diantara mereka..' pikir Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang di pundak Gaara. "Ayo kuantar pulang." Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim e-mail kepada Kyuubi. "Aku akan mampir sebentar ke rumahmu, ok?" Ia menggandeng tangan Gaara dan merekapun berlalu pada belokan di ujung koridor konoha gakuen tersebut. Yang tidak Naruto sadari adalah ia baru saja membuat kesalahan yang fatal! Ya! Fatal! Kenapa? Tentu saja karena setelah Naruto mengetikkan e-mailnya yang panjang lebar tadi ia lupa memencet ikon **send** dan tentu saja itu artinya e-mail itu tidak terkirim kepada Kyuubi. Ha-ah.. dasar Naruto, pasti dia akan kena marah tuh..

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto - ****Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Entah ini masih bisa disebut fic apa kagak saking jeleknya, Nih cerita super duper abal – camillawliet96's**

**Rat****ing****: M**** – for lime/lemon scene + bahasa yang penuh dengan semut, de el el**

**Pairing: SasuNaru ItaKyuu**** NejiGaa ShikaKiba de el el**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, Typo(s), ****Author ****Abal,**** Kata-kata ngaco,**** OOC maybe and Scene**** GaJe****.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Bukan Fujo/Fudan? Pergilah sebelum kujadikan barbeque *pegang peso daging* #plakk.** **Kembalilah ke jalan kebenaran, kalian salah jalan kalo baca fic ini~**

19:00 - Beralih ke tempat lainnya, di dalam kediaman mewah bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' di gerbangnya.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang duduk bersama di dalam kamar Neji sejak kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu tanpa ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, hanya saling tatap dan angkat bahu saja yang menjadi alat komunikasi mereka—minus Neji yang hanya duduk mematung di atas sofa.

"..." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya si sandaran sofa yang didudukinya dengan agak kasar. Tidak heran kenapa bisa begitu mengingat waktunya yang 'berharga' terbuang percuma dengan duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, lebih baik dia sudah pergi ke rumah Naruto sekarang, melihat wajah tidurnya, menciumnya saat dia lengah, dan me**rape**nya saat dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ha-ah.. imajinasi seorang Uchiha dalam kategori me-RAPE-RAPE memang tiada tandingannya. *plakk* kembali ke alam nyata, Sasuke kembali melihat Neji dengan tatapan datarnya. Eitss! Jangan kalian pikir kalau Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan Neji! Tentu saja dia peduli, meskipun tidak ditunjukkannya secara langsung. Buktinya Sasuke mau-mau saja duduk di dalam kamar Neji untuk menemaninya sampai-sampai membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan Gaara padahal biasanya Sasuke akan menjemput Naruto meskipun Naruto masih bersama Gaara.

"Jadi?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas melihat Neji yang duduk dalam diam, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan satu kata yang sama itu namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Tak merubah posisi tubuhnya sedikitpun, Neji hanya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Mendokusai… apa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan si rambut merah itu?" sahut Shikamaru membuka percakapan sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kiba, tampaknya dia sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Neji. "Hu-um! Dia pacarmu 'kan? Kalian bertengkar 'ya?" sambung Kiba yang sedang berbaring di pangkuan Shikamaru.

Mendengar pertanyaan dan melihat tingkah dari pasangan ShikaKiba itu membuat Neji semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang tengah dipeluknya. Ingin rasanya ia melompat dari atas bukit tempat ukiran wajah para hokage(?) atau menceburkan diri pada area banjir bandang di amegakure(?) *author digebukin* *oke upakan* atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya terhadap Gaara. "Sas… aku tahu kau ingin pergi ke rumah tunanganmu itu…" Neji seakan tak memerdulikan deretan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya sejak setengah jam ini. "…pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku." Sambungnya lagi sambil mengayunkan tangannya—menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

Mendengar perkataan Neji barusan membuat Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Hn, take care." Sasuke mengangguk singkat kemudian bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan sekilas Sasuke melemparkan seringai tipisnya kepada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis kemudian berlalu di balik pintu kamar yang super luas itu.

"Kalian juga… thanks sudah datang…" tutur Neji tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "See you guys tonight…" katanya lagi lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain di dalam kamarnya itu, lebih tepatnya menuju ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat.

BLAM

Neji menutup pintu kamar di dalam kamarnya(?) meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang saling tatap dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka dan melangkah keluar kamar Neji.

TAP TAP TAP

"Err… Shika…" Kiba menatap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Shikamaru tapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Shikamaru menguap sekilas lalu melihat kearah Kiba—menatap wajahnya. "Mmm?" gumamnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, sekarang ini Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah mansion keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu sunyi,entah kemana semua penghuni rumah luas nan mewah ini, yang ada hanya beberapa pelayan berseragam saja.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi diantara Neji dan si Sabaku pacarnya itu? Kelihatannya kau sudah mengerti? Ayolah katakan padaku Shika~" rengek Kiba penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus lalu menguap sekali lagi, kemudian merangkul Kiba agar lebih mendekat padanya. "Akan kuberitahu." Katanya datar namun tangannya semakin mengencangkan pelukan di pinggang Kiba. Sambil terus berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai pada pintu keluar menuju halaman luas mansion milik keluarga Neji itu. Kiba sekilas memberikan senyuman hangat kepada para pelayan yang membukakan pintu depan seukuran ±tiga meter itu untuk mereka lewati dan tentu saja sukes membuat beberapa pelayan wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu itu memerah wajahnya. Setibanya di luar, Shikamaru memencet kunci mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk dimasuki Kiba. "Chk…" Shikamaru mendecak pelan lalu menutup pintu mobilnya, membuat Kiba keheranan. 'Kenapa dia jadi kesal?' batin Kiba watados.

BLAM

BRRM

21:00 – kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

Di dalam sebuah kamar mewah nan luas dengan cat krem pada dindingnya serta lampu gantung yang menghiasi langit-langit kamar seluas sebuah kondominium itu, tampak Naruto dan Gaara sedang duduk bersilah di lantai yang ditutupi karpet merah tebal yang menutupi sebagian besar lantai di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar Gaara tentang apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Neji. Dengan rahang yang serasa berkarat Naruto berusaha mengatakan sesuatu agar dapat menghibur Gaara, namun mulutnya hanya ternganga tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Tak menyangka kejadian seperti **itu** yang menimpa Gaara, wajar saja kalau Gaara jadi aneh seperti ini. "Ga-Gaa..ra.." gagap Naruto, merasa bersalah telah membuat Gaara menceritakan hal yang membuatnya murung seperti ini. Gaara yang duduk bersilah berhadapan dengan Naruto pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

GREB

Iris jade itu terbelalak karena terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Na-Naru…" Gaara menggumam di sela pelukan erat Naruto. "Hei Naru… aku tidak bisa berna—"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pundak Gaara sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Gaara… apa kau menyukai si Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Pertanyaan yang satu ini sukses membuat dahi Gaara mengerut dengan mata terbelalak. Sekilas Gaara memicingkan matanya sambil menatap lantai di bawahnya, tampaknya dia sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian muncul semburat kemerahan tipis di wajahnya, lalu Gaara pun balik menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu!?" tanya Gaara balik atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran atas reaksi Gaara sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Hei Gaara, waktu kejadian **itu** berlangsung, apa yang membuat si Hyuuga itu berhenti?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik.

DHEG

Mata Gaara terbelalak disertai semburat merah yang semakin mendominasi wajah porselennya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya serasa mau melompat keluar dari tempatnya. "K-Ke..Kenapa kau tanyakan itu!?" tutur Gaara canggung, namun karena Naruto semakin mencondongkan wajah dengan ekspresi menyelidiknya hingga dahinya dan Gaara bersentuhan seolah berkata: 'Ayo jawab!' Gaara tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. "Ha-ah… baiklah, tapi hilangkan dulu ekspresi anehmu itu Naru.." Gaara menyentil dahi Naruto dan sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Gaara. Rupanya Gaara sudah kembali ke ekspresi normalnya lagi—alias stoic.

"Ugh..Gaara! Sakit tahu!" gerutu Naruto sejenak, kemudian kembali ke ekspresi wajah seriusnya—sebenarnya sih dia berusaha menirukan ekspresi wajah Gaara. *plakk* "Ok, kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya di lantai kamar milik Gaara itu.

"Di-Dia… berhenti karena melihatku menangis.." perlahan sorot mata Gaara meredup lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya menatap karpet tebal berwarna kemerahan yang menjadi alas duduk mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara dengan agak kasar karena terburu-buru, membuat Gaara terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya berniat untuk memarahi Naruto lagi. "Na—"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu Gaara!" semprot Naruto penuh semangat tepat di hadapan wajah Gaara, sukses membuat Gaara memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha menghindari hujan gerimis dadakan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto itu.

"Maksudmu ap—"

"Tadi kau bilang dia berhenti karena kau menangis, iya 'kan!?"

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu Gaara! Dia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karena dia menyukaimu!" Naruto perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Gaara dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"…" Gaara tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya perasaan campur aduk nan abstrak yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang ini karena perkataan Naruto barusan. "A-Aku ti—"

Melihat Gaara yang tampak kebingungan membuat Naruto spontan menarik Gaara kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Sekarang ini dia pasti sedang depresi karena kau mengacuhkannya Gaara." Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Gaara pelan. "Dia pasti sangat merasa bersalah.." kata Naruto lagi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan Gaara dan menatap lurus ke iris jade itu. "Ayolah Gaara.. maafkan saja! Kau menyukainya 'kan?" sambung Naruto lagi.

"….." Gaara hanya diam menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. "Tapi.."

"Dia melakukan hal 'itu' padamu juga karena dia menyukaimu Gaara…" potong Naruto ketika Gaara baru saja mau berbicara, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Naruto tersenyum simpul berusaha meyakinkan Gaara. Sebenarnya hal yang satu ini dikatakannya pada Gaara hanya untuk menghiburnya saja karena sebenarnya Naruto juga takut akan **hal** yang terjadi pada Gaara itu yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menimpanya..

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini?" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang kurang lebih sudah dua jam berlangsung itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Menyadari sesuatu, Gaara lalu mendengus kesal. "Hei, bersihkan semua ini." Gaara berkacak pinggang dengan tampang kesal lalu menunjuk karpet di sekitaran Naruto yang dipenuhi bungkusan makanan ringan dan kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong berserakan, rupanya waktu sudah cukup lama terlewati hingga tanpa sadar makanan ringan yang diberikan Gaara waktu Naruto datang tadi sebanyak dua kantung plastik ukuran jumbo itu pun sudah dilahap habis tanpa sisa olehnya.

"Hehe…" tawa Naruto sambil menampakkan cengiran lebarnya, sebenarnya sih untuk menutupi rasa takutnya karena ekspresi Gaara yang mulai berubah menyeramkan.

"C-e-p-a-t!" eja Gaara penuh penekanan plus back ground api neraka yang disertai aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tentu saja sukses membuat Naruto merinding disko dan secepatnya membersihkan sampah-sampahnya.

21:30 – clubbing hall.

Bisingnya klab sekaligus suasana yang begitu memekakan mata dimana lampu-lampu yang bisa dibilang cahayanya menyeruak kesana-sini dengan warna yang berganti-gati setiap detiknya di ruang klab yang bisa dibilang seluas lapangan bola(?) ini karena orang-orang di dalamnya sibuk menjerit-jerit sambil mengangkat tangan mereka menunjuk ke atas dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di dance floor diiringi musik keras yang dimainkan seorang disk jokey ditambah lagi orang-orang yang sibuk di meja kasino sambil tertawa-tawa lebar diiringi gemericik gelas dan botol-botol minuman yang dipegang oleh beberapa bar tender yang sibuk dengan bar mereka masing-masing serta tawa nakal para call girls yang sibuk merayu pelanggan-pelanggan mereka ada pula bunyi tongkat billiard yang berbenturan dengan bolanya, semua keadaan ini tertata dengan rapi dan elegan hanya dalam salah satu lantai pada bangunan pencakar langit ini, masih tersisa sekitar empat puluh lebih lantai gedung ini yang sisanya difungsikan sebagai hotel berbintang lima. Tempat seperti ini sudah jelas bukan untuk pelajar belasan tahun yang masih bisa dibilang belum cukup umur.

Tapi anehnya, disinilah tempat Sasuke dkk untuk mangkal setiap malamnya. Tentu saja mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke tempat ini dan mendapat tempat khusus di tingkatan vip maupun vvip dengan mudahnya tanpa harus membayar. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja karena bangunan mewah ini merupakan salah satu cabang dari usaha perusahaan milik keluarga Inuzuka. Yep! Dan disinilah anak sang pemilik perusahaan, atau lebih tepatnya sang tuan muda pemilik gedung ini, Kiba Inuzuka yang kelihatannya sedang bersama dengan Shikamaru dan neji, duduk tanpa berbicara apapun ditengah keramaian klab ini.

Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang duduk bersebelahan pada sebuah sofa vip yang berhadapan dengan Neji yang duduk di sofa lainnya, terlihat jelas beberapa botol wine dengan kualitas berkelas sudah tersaji dengan rapinya di atas meja di hadapan mereka tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Meski suasana clubbing hall yang terbilang sangat ribut pun tak mempengaruhi Neji dari kegiatannya yang duduk mematung sambil melamun.

"Err.. Shika.." Kiba menepuk paha Shikamaru dan menunjuk Neji dengan dagunya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Shikamaru. "Hei.. tolong lakukan sesuatu! Aku merasa tidak enak melihatnya seperti itu terus Shika.." bisiknya kemudian menatap dua kuachi pemuda Nara itu.

Shikamaru balas menatap Kiba beberapa saat lalu menarik napas dalam sambil memejamkan matanya cukup lama. "Mendokusai, baiklah.." katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kiba langsung menghambur memeluk Shikamaru saking senangnya. "Hmm.. tapi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran setelah melepaskan pelukannya, sekilas Kiba melemparkan pandangannya kearah Neji dan ternyata Neji masih duduk pada posisi semulanya tanpa bergerak. 'Mungkin dia juga tidak menyadari pembicaraan kami?' batin Kiba.

"Kau punya nomor si Akasuna itu?" ujar Shikamaru membuat Kiba yang sedang melihat Neji pun memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ditambah matanya yang terbelalak, jelas saja kalau di sedang terkejut.

"Ak-Aka..suna? Maksudmu Akasuna Sasori? Kenapa harus nomor ponselnya? Dia 'kan.." protesan Kiba terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Cepat atau aku **rape** kau.' "Entahlah, tunggu sebentar.." dengan wajah yang mulai memerah Kiba merogoh saku jaket kulit warna hitamnya untuk mengambil ponsel lalu kemudian memencet screen ponselnya beberapa saat.

"Ada?" Shikamaru menggeser duduknya agar bisa melihat layar ponsel Kiba dari dekat.

Kiba menganggukkan kepala lalu menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Tapi nomor ini sudah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin saja dia sudah menggganti nomor ponselnya 'kan?" Shikamaru mendengus dan tersenyum tipis lalu mencubit pipi Kiba, mungkin gemas dengan wajah uke manisnya yang sedang penasaran itu? Haha. *duakh*

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengganti nomor ponselnya." Ujar Shikamaru singkat lalu mencuri pandang kearah Neji yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti manusia yang diam di dalam freezer kulkas selama satu hari, membeku dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Dan aku ingin kau mengambil ponselnya juga." Bisiknya pada Kiba lalu menunjuk ponsel Neji yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Oke." Kiba lalu mengambil ponsel Neji dengan santainya tanpa ada respon dari si pemilik ponsel. "Beres, sekarang apa? Kau mau apa dengan nomor err.. Sasori dan ponsel Neji?" tampaknya Kiba begitu penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kiba hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Akan kubuat si Sabaku itu menyesal telah mengacuhkan Neji, yah walaupun mendokusai sih.." katanya menggantung lalu mengecup bibir Kiba dan sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. "..sekalian untuk membalaskan perbuatan si Akasuna itu tiga tahun yang lalu." sambung Shikmaru pada akhirnya setelah memisahkan ciumannya.

"Tapi bagaimana car—"

"Ssh.." Shikamaru menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Kiba, mau tidak mau Kiba pun diam dan menunggu Shikamaru untuk berbicara. "Berhentilah bicara.. aku sedang berusaha menahan diri, kau tahu?" seringaian tampak jelas di kedua sudut bibir tipisnya.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, Kiba malah menatap Shikamaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik berpikir tiba-tiba wajah Kiba memerah sampai ke telinga, memerah karena menyadari 'sesuatu' yang err.. apa ya.. pada selangkangan Shikamaru.

Melihat ekspresi kiyuut(?) Kiba membuat Shikamaru semakin memperlebar seringaiannya, Shikamaru tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Kiba dan melumat bibirnya dengan **beringas**. "Mmmhh.. nnh.. Shikhmm.." desah Kiba tak karuan karena dicium dengan begitu intens.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati bibir ukenya itu sekilas. "Jangan banyak bertanya, biarkan aku menyelesaikan rencana ini dulu.. kau tidak mau kalau Neji terus begini 'kan.." tutur Shikamaru kemudian menunjuk Neji dengan ekor matanya. "Kalau kau terus bertanya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak me**rape**mu di sini, sekarang juga, di depan umum.. dan tentu saja itu akan menambah masalah.."

"B-Ba.. Baikl—mmnghh?" Shikamaru kembali melumat bibir Kiba, tak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar yang jawdrop melihat adegan ciuman panas mereka itu.

"Kubilang jangan bicara.. aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau terus mendengar suaramu itu.." Shikamaru menyeringai mesum dibalas anggukan singkat Kiba yang wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Nice, love.." Shikamaru dan Kiba pun sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Neji yang terlihat mulai mengangkat sebotol vermouth dan menegaknya dalam diam. "Mendokusai.. dia bahkan mengabaikan kita.. depresinya sudah sampai stadium akut.." kata Shikamaru dan tentu saja dibalas anggukan Kiba—kalau bicara 'kan nanti dicium. Shikamaru kembali melihat Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menyeringai, sukses membuat Kiba menelan ludah paksa.

"Kurasa kau benar Naru, aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Naruto mendongak kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Baguslah kalau kau bilang begitu.." ia tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Gaara yang sedang berada di ranjangnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke iris sapphire si Namikaze bungsu yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam. "Arigato Naru.." katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Hu-um!"

"Hei, kau tidak lupa untuk pulang 'kan, Naru?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya diikuti mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena terkejut. "A-Akh..Iya! Aduh, aku lupa!" Naruto lalu berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa dan merapikan pakaian seragamnya. "Kyuu nii pasti marah besar.. aduh.." paniknya sambil membongkar isi tas tangannya untuk mencari ponselnya.

'You have 179 unread messages' itulah sederet kata yang tertera rapi di layar ponselnya ketika Naruto baru saja memencet ikon inbox pada layar ponselnya.

Gaara yang ikut melihat layar ponsel Naruto pun menelan ludahnya paksa, 'Banyak sekali..' batinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang kelihatan mulai panik ketika mengetahui pesan-pesan tersebut 98,9%(?)nya dikirim oleh Kyuubi. "Tidak apa-apa.. kau takkan dimakan kok, Naru.." tutur Gaara menenangkan Naruto.

"Argh..! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang Gaara.." Naruto memungut tasnya lalu memakai kaos kaki beserta sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku pasti kena marah Kyuu nii, ttebayo!"

Gaara masih membaca satu per satu isi pesan masuk yang dikirim Kyuubi yang rata-rata isinya sama semua, seperti : 'Naru kau dimana' atau 'Hei balas pesanku!' atau 'Kau berani mengabaikanku?! Cepat pulang!' dan masih ratusan pesan sejenis(?) lagi.

"Kaos kakimu terbalik Naru.." Gaara menunjuk sebelah kaki Naruto yang sudah mengenakan sepatu.

"AAGH!" Naruto terpaksa membuka kembali sepatunya dan memakai kaos kaki tersebut sekali lagi.

"Uchiha?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika membaca sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di atasnya.

DHEG

"Uchih—Apa?" Naruto berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa dan menarik tangan Gaara mendekat agar ia bisa melihat isi pesan itu juga.

'Aku sedang di ruang tamu keluarga Sabaku, bisakah kau turun, Love?'

"…." Gaara memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah dengan pandangan stoicnya. "Jangan memandangi benda itu terus, Naru. Turun dan temui si Uchiha itu."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya kemudian menyengir canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. "Ba-Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Gaara! Berbaikan ya, dengan si Hyuuga itu, oke?!" ujarnya kemudian dibalas anggukan singkat dan senyuman tipis oleh Gaara.

TAP TAP TAP

BLAM

Naruto menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu yang entah kenapa dipenuhi para pelayan wanita berseragam Lolita itu, setelah sampai di bawah Naruto baru menyadari kalau mereka sedang mengerumuni Sasuke, namun Sasuke tentu saja tidak memperdulikan para pelayan itu dan hanya duduk dalam diam dengan tampang stoicnya.

TAP TAP

Ketika menyadari Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya Sasuke langsung beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, mengacuhkan para pelayan yang sibuk ber-KYAA-ria itu, sudah menjadi resiko orang 'ganteng' dimana-mana banyak fansnya haha *lupakan* #jlebb

"Good night, Love." Tutur Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto, meraih tangan kanannya dan mencium punggung tangannya itu.

CTARR

Wajah para pelayan yang tadinya mengerumuni Sasuke itu berubah menjadi seperti orang yang baru habis disambar petir ketika melihat apa yang dilakoni Sasuke pada Naruto.

BLUSH

Berbeda dengan wajah para pelayan tadi, wajah Naruto malah memerah ketika Sasuke menyapa serta mencium punggung tangannya.

"Teruslah berdiri disitu jika ingin kupecat.." Ujar Gaara yang ternyata sedang berada di lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dan malah mendapati para pelayannya yang sedang berkerumun, bukannya mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

Dan yah.. tentu saja setelah mendengar suara Gaara yang 'menyeramkan' tersebut, para pelayan itu tanpa menoleh pun langsung berlarian ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

TAP TAP TAP

Gaara menuruni tangga dan berhenti di depan Sasuke dan Naruto, sekilas ia menatap onyx Sasuke dalam diam. "….."

"Sabaku.." Sasuke angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat saling tatap dengan Gaara dalam diam. "..ah, tidak apa-apa.." ujarnya, membatalkan niat untuk mengatakan isi pesan yang dikirim Shikamaru padanya. "Permisi." Sambungnya sambil menyeringai tipis pada Gaara lalu menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya keluar mansion Gaara.

"E-Eh? Uwaah! Sampai nanti Gaara!"

TAP TAP TAP

BLAM

'Apa maksud seringaiannya itu?' batin Gaara sambil terus menatap pintu depan yang sudah tertutup itu dalam diam.

"Hai."

Neji mengangkat wajahnya malas lalu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, tampaknya efek minuman beralkohol yang diminumnya sudah mulai muncul. "…"Sinar lampu-lampu yang terkesan begitu campur aduk dan suasana clubbing hall yang begitu minim pencahayaan ditambah penglihatan yang mulai mengabur karena mabuk membuat Neji kesulitan mengenali siapa orang yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, ia memicingkan matanya memperhatikan wajah orang yang berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk itu beberapa saat.

DHEG

"Chk.." sebuah decakan pelan tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya saat menyadari sosok yang tengah berdiri disampingnya ternyata adalah senpainya di konoha gakuen sekaligus **mantan** pacarnya tiga tahun yang lalu yakni Akasuna Sasori, pemuda berambut merah dengan iris cokelat madu dan baby facenya yang begitu menawan, tapi kini tidak lagi, setidaknya itulah anggapan Neji terhadapnya. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Sasori mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Neji, tempat ShikaKiba duduk tadi. "Mencarimu..?" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum kemudian menahan tangan Neji ketika ia berniat menegak minumannya.

"Hm?" Neji menatap Sasori dengan tatapan dingin, untuk protes atas tindakan Sasori yang menghalanginya untuk minum. Rupanya mabuk memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat jujur, saat tidak mabuk Neji mana berani berlaku tidak sopan dan dingin seperti ini pada senpainya itu.

Sasori terkejut meihat kilat kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan yang tersirat dari tatapan Neji padanya. "Ahaha.. jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti bukan Neji saja.." katanya canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Neji.

"….." Neji tidak menjawab, malah mengambil botol minumannya untuk ditegak lagi.

Merasa diabaikan Sasori pun berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Neji, namun Neji hanya menoleh sebentar saja lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dance floor di seberang sana. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sedingin ini pada senpaimu?" Sasori menarik lengan jaket yang dipakai Neji agak kasar karena Neji terus saja mengabaikannya.

Neji membalikkan wajahnya lalu menyeringai dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, menatap mata Sasori lekat-lekat. "Kurasa sejak kau mengkhianatiku? Senpai?" jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat saking seriusnya mereka bertatapan. Neji dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin namun sinis beradu dengan Sasori dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi penyesalan sekaligus kekesalan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari kurang lebih 30 meter di depan mereka tepatnya pada sebuah bar, terlihat dua orang pemuda yakni Shikamaru dan Kiba yang tengah mengamati gerak-gerik Sasori dan Neji, Shikamaru menekan tombol shuter kameranya sambil menguap. "Mendokusai.." ujarnya.

DUK

Kiba menyikut lengan Shikamaru kesal. "Hei, Shika! Lihat tuh wajah mereka sedekat itu! Ayo cepat ambil gambarnya!" desak Kiba penuh semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua pemuda yang menjadi objek mereka itu.

"Mendokusai, setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan menagih **jatah**ku." Kata Shikamaru datar kemudian menekan shutter kamera digitalnya lagi.

BLUSH

"….." dan Kiba pun kehabisan kata-kata ditambah wajah yang mulai memerah karena penuturan Shikamaru tersebut.

BRRM

Sasuke menepikan sport car biru tuanya di depan mansion keluarga Namikaze kemudian keluar dari mobil itu disusul Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke sekelilingnya, banyak pelayan dan penjaga yang tengah berbaris melihat mereka berdua. "Ayo masuk." Tuturnya dengan wajah datar. Saat melewati barisan pelayan dan penjaganya untuk masuk ke rumah pun Naruto hanya mengatakan 'Hn.' saja saat mereka memberi hormat dan membungkuk. Melihat sifat Naruto yang begitu dingin kepada para pelayan di rumahnya entah kenapa membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali saat pertama kali melihat Naruto di kelas pada waktu dia belum mengenal Naruto, saat dijemput para pengawalnya Naruto pun hanya menanggapi mereka dengan ekspresi dingin.

"…." Sasuke terus bejalan memasuki mansion luas itu sambil menatap punggung Naruto dalam diam.

BLAM

Setelah merasa kalau pintu depan mansionnya sudah tertutup Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku sampai di luar pagar saja! Aduh..!" tutur Naruto dengan wajah yang kelihatan agak panik.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelihatan panik membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kyuu nii! Kyuu nii sedang marah besar karena aku tidak membalas e-mailnya, dan kalau dia melihatmu disini,.. aduh! Bagaimana ini!?"

Sasuke mendengus remeh lalu menarik kerah seragam Naruto mendekat padanya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku blazer Naruto. "21:22.." ujarnya singkat lalu menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dan meletakkan ponsel itu di tangannya.

"Wh-Whut?"

Sasuke mendecak malas lalu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa di ruang tengah mansion ini kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan santai di sofa itu, sementara Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang."21:22, itu waktu dimana anikimu mengirim pesan terakhirnya.."

"Lalu?" ujar Naruto kemudian mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Coba kau lihat jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya menunjuk sebuah jam antik seukuran dua meter yang melekat pada dinding di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua, diikuti Naruto yang mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke.

"Err.. 10:05?" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tentu saja karena dia belum mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut, sebuah seringaian tipis—nyaris tak terlihat—merekah di satu sudut bibir tipisnya. "Hn."

"Apa maksudnya **Hn** itu teme!"

"Dobe.. tentu saja jam segini anikimu sudah tertidur, jadi kau tidak akan dimarahi.."

Naruto memicingkan matanya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah pintuh bercat merah marun yang terlihat di sudut lantai dua rumahnya itu. "Mungkin saja sih.." Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi lega. "Kalau begitu.."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa yang didudukinya untuk menyimak perkataan Naruto. "Kalau begitu..?"

DHEG

Menyadari ekspresi err.. 'misterius' yang tersembunyi di balik wajah datar Sasuke membuat Naruto sontak mengencangkan pegangannya pada bantal sofa yang dipegangnya. 'Jangan sampai.. jangan sampai..' batin Naruto sambil berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. "Kau pulang saja Sasuke! Kau juga harus pulang 'kan? Anikimu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berniat melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke secepatnya tanpa menyadari seringaian iblis yang mulai melebar di wajah si Uchiha bungsu itu. "Kau tahu cara untuk keluar 'kan? Kau boleh keluar sekarang, aku mau ke kamarku." Naruto kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai pengganti kata 'sampai jumpa', tentu saja tanpa melihat Sasuke karena sekarang ini wajah Naruto sudah memerah sempurna.

TAP TAP TAP

"Naruto~"

DHEG

Sebuah bisikan setan(?) #plak duakh bruk duakh

Sebuah suara baritone yang kedengaran agak serak disertai hembusan nafas yang begitu halus menyapa tengkuk Naruto ketika dirinya baru saja menyentuh pengangan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai atas.

DHEG

'Kami Sama..' batin Naruto, seketika itu juga tubuhnya dipikul ala karung beras(?) oleh Sasuke yang kini mengangkatnya sambil menaiki tangga. "Sa-Sasuke! Apa ya—"

"Kalau kau berisik, anikimu akan bangun."

"Tu-Turunkan aku! Sasukeee!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kakinya agar Sasuke mau menurunkannya, namun aksi berontak Naruto terhenti seketika Sasuke memasukkan satu tangan kedalam celananya. "Uwaaaa!"

"Kalau kau berontak, aku akan me**rape**mu di luar sini, Love~"

GLEKH

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. 'KAMI SAMAAAAAAAAA..!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis karena reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba mematung tanpa perlawanan dalam gendogannya.

Setibanya di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai mesum lalu memasukkan kunci duplikat—yang didapatnya dari Minato dan Kushina—untuk membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

CKLEK

BLAM

Sasuke mengunci kamar Naruto dari dalam dan menambahkan sebuah gembok sebesar kepalan tangan yang sudah disiapkannya jauh-jauh hari(?) kemudian berjalan beberapa meter menuju bed king size warna oranye-hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan kamar Naruto itu.

Disibakkannya kelambu oranye yang menutupi tempat tidur itu lalu dengan seringaian yang tak menghilang sedikitpun Sasuke dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di springbed tersebut. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya serta mengatupkan kedua kakinya erat-erat, berpose ala ikan es. *plakk*

Tubuh Naruto bergetar seketika Sasuke memasukkan satu tangannnya kedalam seragamnya, membelai perut ratanya dengan perlahan, begitu lembut namun sangat intens hingga tak ada satu bagianpun yang dilewatkannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mendesah, alhasil Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kkhh.. Sasuk..e.. berhenti! Kumohon!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya ala orang sedang berdoa di kuil(?) memohon agar Sasuke menghentikan aksinya ini.

Tak menghentikan gerakannya, Sasuke malah menaikkan tangannya lebih keatas lagi menyentuh satu titik sensitif di sana.

"Nghh.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai, kini sambil membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Naruto setelah melemparkan blazernya entah kemana. "Kau membenciku?"

Naruto semakin menggeliat kegelian karena perbuatan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. "Bu-Bukan be..gitu.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Lalu..?"

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab, malah menutup wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, setelah diam menunggu selama beberapa detik Naruto tak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa juga, karena merasa aneh Sasuke langsung menaiki ranjang Naruto dan menindih tubuhnya sambil mencoba menarik tangan Naruto yang menutupi kedua matanya itu. Sasuke semakin keheranan ketika dirinya berusaha menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto malah menarik tangannya kembali.

"Chk.." Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan tidak menarik tangan Naruto lagi.

Dengan wajah laparnya Sasuke memandangi tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tak mengenakan pakaian itu dari atas kebawah dan terus begitu hingga akhirnya ia tak kuat lagi akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya mendekati dada Naruto Naruto yang masih menutup matanya itu lalu menjilat nipple sebelah kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke bermain-main di sekitaran perut Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai disela kegiatannya karena merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menggeliat atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Nghh..haa.."

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringai bokepnya sambil tangan kanannya mulai turun kebawah untuk membuka risleting celana seragam yang masih terpasang rapi di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto itu. Tapi Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menghentikan niatnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya Sasuke pun mendongak dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna namun dari sorot matanya bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau dibalik wajah Naruto yang memerah karena malu ada kekesalan yang tersirat dari iris sapphirenya itu meski hanya sedikit, hal ini tentu membuat Sasuke yang notabene careless itu mau tidak mau harus mencari tahu alasan dari ekspresi wajah Naruto itu.

Sasuke menatap penasaran—meskipun dengan wajah stoic— pada Naruto yang kini menegakkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas kasur berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang—tentunya—masih memerah. "Kau tahu..Sasuke.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menatap kasur dibawahnya. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak pertama aku.. ehm.. bersamamu.."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyesuaikan posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Hm?" gumamnya, menyuruh Naruto untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Erm..kau tahu..aku tidak pernah melakukan **hal** seperti **ini** sebelumnya..dan.." Naruto memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Perlahan ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar, rona kemerahan di wajahnya entah menguap kemana. Naruto lalu menatap lurus ke mata onyx si Uchiha bungsu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat espresi Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi datar itu. 'Kurasa dia punya kepribadian ganda..' pikir Sasuke.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah,.. sudah berapa orang yang pernah **tidur** denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

DHEG

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sekilas, yep! Sekilas! Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali ke semulanya alias datar. Sasuke menatap mata biru indah Naruto balik dengan tak kalah intensnya dalam diam, sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan menjadi jawabannya atas pertanyaaan Naruto, dan...

.

**T**eh** B**e** C**ek** a.k.a TBC**

**.**

**Balasan review…**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **hehe.. SasuNaru belakangan lemonannya, ingat orang bilang 'Makanan yg paling enak dimakan belakangan.' *plakkk* hehe *v* makasih dah review^^

**Akatsuki Noah: **Haha *gigit jempol kaki* lama ya? GOMENNASAIIIIIIIIIII, errm.. klo bingung ama kamarnya, cobah d'bayangin sebuah kondominium yg mewah gtu trus warnanya merah, nah bgtu kamar Kyuubi, banyak ruang d kamarnya. Makasih dah review ^^

**MermutCS: **gg usah bingung, gg usah bca chap yg udh lewat", ntu ancur anjlok smua. Maca aj yg bru d updet. Ok? Kyuu tepar? *v* khukhuku… makasih dah review

**KimYcha Kyuu: **HOT!? Yg bener kmu? Haha.. *ketawa setan* makasih dah review.

**ChaaChulie247: **tehehe.. makasih sudah mereview ^^

**Hanazawa kay: **ya map.. *pundung* tar saya bikin bayak-banyak sene SasuNarunya d.. makasih dah review.

**UzumakiKagari: **iye, mubazir NejiGaanya.. ntar saya bikin yang baru, yang errm.. pedes.. haha *plakk* makasih dah review.

**Lee Kiamho, Cindy Ara, Kinana: **yosh! Sudah dilanjutkan, makasih dah review..

**.**

**ASTAGANAGAAAAAAAAAAA….*ngubur diri***

**Rupanya dunia ini memang penuh dengan KRISIS.. review saja bisa krisis!**

**Kenapa oh kenapa.. yang mereview sedikit sekaliiiii 6Q****Q9 I'm so disappointed.. peliit bgt! *nangis GaJe***

"…"**a *lupakan perkataanku diatas***

**Menurut minnasan apakah rencana yang dimaksud Shikamaru?**

**Kalian mau SasuNaru dibikin LEMONan atau tidak?**

**Kalian mau Neji sama Gaara saya apakan? Dibikin rujukkah? Atau mau saya tambahkan konfliknya?**

**TOLONG DIREVIEW BIAR SAYA TAHUUUUUUUUUUUU, TRIMS SUDAH BACAAAAAAA *treak pake toa***

**.**

**Satu lagi.. Nih fiku abal-abal mau dilanjut apa tidak? Err.. kalo ripyunya dikit mulu begimane saya bisa lanjutkan lagi?**

**Kalo ada yg mau saya hapus nih fiku, silahkan ditulis di kotak dibawah ini. Ntar bakal saya hapus.**

**.**

**Gomen lama updet, sebenarnya saya sudah mau updet pas 3 hari sesudah UN tapi NAASnya flash disk saya yang isinya fic siap updet dipinjem temen trus dia ke warnet dan lupa nyabut dari CPUnya, QAQ" sungguh saya ingin mencabik-cabik otak tuh anak sialaaan. *mencak" sendiri***

**Jadi saya harus mengetik dari awal lagi, parahnya.. saya tidak ingat apa yang sudah saya ketik sebelumnya karena otak lagi konslet abis ujian.. jadi dibikin dari awal lagi smua-smuanye!**

**.**

**FLAME tidak saya remove lagi berhubung lagi krisis REVIEW jadi klo mau flame dozo dozo aje, tapi flamenya yang membangun ye jangan yang insultisme-insultisme geto saya nyadar kok kalo nih fiku jauh sekaliiiiiii dari kata 'bagus'.**

**.**

**Jaa minnatachi.. QwQ**

**Masih mau review kah? *hiksu***

***bullseye***

**.**

**Please RnR**

**.**

**Arigatou! *bows***


End file.
